Concatenate
by Red Sherry
Summary: Katanya, setiap kepala manusia adalah kota. Masing-masing orang menghidupi kota itu dengan cara mereka sendiri. Menjadikan tiap sudut dalam kepalanya senyaman mungkin. Sampai membatasi dengan ketat siapa saja yang boleh melintas di dalamnya. Satu-satunya permasalahan adalah; ketika cinta datang berkunjung. [KAISOO/YAOI/slight! ChanBaek, HunHan, TaoRis]
1. Bridge

**Tittle : CONCATENATE**

**Pairing : KaiSoo slight! ChanBaek, HunHan, TaoRis**

**Disclaimer : This whole plot story is mine. Those damn guys with tempting figure are forever God's.**

**Rating : M (For insulting words, and some *cough* scene[s] later)**

**Summary :**

**Katanya, setiap kepala manusia adalah kota. Masing-masing orang menghidupi kota itu dengan cara mereka sendiri. Menjadikan tiap sudut dalam kepalanya senyaman mungkin. Sampai membatasi dengan ketat siapa saja yang boleh melintas di dalamnya.**

**Satu-satunya permasalahan adalah; ketika cinta datang berkunjung.**

* * *

_If it's true, then Jongin's city is a total mess_.

Jongin menamakan kota di kepalanya _Chaos_.

Di dalamnya merupakan gang-gang sempit tanpa nama. Lengkap dengan lorong gelap dan jalanan beceknya. Tanpa terkotak-kotak antara Distrik Manajemen Waktu sampai Kesehatan. Tidak ada buleprint lengkap di dalamnya. Semua pekerja otaknya bermukim dimanapun mereka mau.

Lalu lintas di dalamnya tak pernah sepi. Pekerja-pekerja otaknya selalu lalu lalang. Menyibukkan diri mereka sendiri, atau karena tersesat saat ingin pergi ke distrik kerja mereka, atau sesederhana karena Jongin terlalu cepat berubah pikiran.

Namun, salah satu alasan yang selalu terjadi adalah karena Jongin tidak punya pola untuk para pekerjanya. Tanpa terencana. Tidak ada waktu tertentu untuk jam kerja di tiap distrik kotanya. Ia akan makan saat ia ingin makan. Ia akan tidur kapan saja ia bisa tidur. Dan ia tetap menghisap rokok dalam-dalam walau pekerja di Distrik Kesehatan berdemo menolaknya.

Distrik Emosinya bekerja tak kalah kacau. Pekerja di dalamnya enggan berkutat dengan solusi. Mereka akan langsung memanggil Departemen Hiburan untuk menawarkan cara berlari. Dan Jongin menurutinya.

Jongin sering menemukan dirinya berakhir di pinggir pantai sendirian, melarikan diri tanpa ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan selama berhari-hari. Ketika dia kembali dia akan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Salah satu yang memahami cara kerja kepalanya adalah Sehun.

Ia bisa saja mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun pada jam tiga pagi jika dia ingin tanpa protes dari pemiliknya. Sehun hanya akan memberikan Jongin sebotol bir dan menemaninya duduk di sofa sampai Ia mau bicara. Ada hari dimana Jongin hanya diam sampai fajar dan Sehun tertidur di sebelahnya.

Sehun bisa saja menolak Jongin. Namun, alasan-alasan singkat Jongin kadang membuatnya iba.

Mulai dari "Aku tidak suka sendirian.", "Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi."

Atau alasan tidak jelas seperti "Kemarin, aku memimpikanmu.","Kamu tidak merindukanku?"

Sampai hal sepele seperti "Aku kehabisan rokok.", "Di ingatanku, sofamu terlihat lebih nyaman."

Pola ini sudah berlangsung hampir dua tahun dan itu membuat Sehun terbiasa. Jadi, ketika Jongin datang pagi ini-tentu saja di waktu yang konyol- jam 3.45 Sehun sudah siap dengan sebotol bir di tangannya.

"Wow, kamu mulai sigap." Ujar Jongin sambil tertawa.

Ia langsung duduk di sofa dan membuka botol birnya. Sehun segera melakukan hal yang sama.

"_So, what is fucking up_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin hanya meneguk birnya sambil diam. Sehun bersandar di kursi dengan mata yang mengantuk. Hari ini dia mendapat tambahan practice setelah tiga kali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"_My life is fucking boring_. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang salah." Ucap Jongin setelah hening yang cukup lama. Sehun tertawa.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" Jongin memandangnya dengan heran.

"Tidak… Hanya saja, kamu datang dan pergi seperti hantu. Dan ini adalah minggu ketiga kamu absen dari akademi. Kamu jelas tahu apa yang salah, Jongin."

Jongin menghisap puntung pertamanya, membiarkan asap rokok dan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sehun masuk ke dalam kinerja tubuhnya.

"Yeah." Ia hanya memberikan jawaban singkat tanpa memandang ke arah Sehun. "Aku hanya merasa menari tidak lagi menyenangkan. Hanya buang-buang waktu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia tahu menjadi penari adalah satu-satunya impian Jongin. Tapi kali ini, dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memberi nasehat panjang. Masalah di hidup Sehun sudah cukup banyak untuk itu. Ia menarik nafas dan sebisa mungkin membuat kalimat yang selanjutnya tidak begitu menyengat.

"_Look_, Jongin. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku tahu, _kita tahu _kamu punya bakat dalam menari."

Sehun melihat Jongin yang masih tanpa reaksi.

"Jika kamu memang ingin menyerah, lakukan. Paling tidak beri aku penjelasan. Aku menganggapmu sahabat bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena aku memang benar-benar peduli. Semakin lama, aku semakin merasa ada sesuatu dalam kepalamu yang harus diperbaiki."

Sehun berdiri dari sofa, Jongin masih tidak memandangnya.

"...Segera." Ujarnya kemudian sambil menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo adalah _epitome_ dari kota yang mungkin bisa saja mendapatkan banyak penghargaan.

Distrik-distrik dalam kotanya tertata rapi. Ia menempatkan setiap distrik bekerja sesuai proporsinya. Distrik Manajemen Waktu mengatur Departemen Tidur bekerja dari jam sebelas malam sampai jam tujuh pagi. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo akan memulai memasak sarapan paginya. Selama 30 menit Departemen Sarapan bekerja menentukan banyak pilihan. Kadang hanya setangkup _sandwidch_ kalkun dengan tomat ceri, kadang-saat moodnya sedang baik- Kyungsoo akan membuat _Kimchi Spaghetti_ dan mengepak satu porsi lagi untuk Baekhyun dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerjanya.

Distrik Kerja Kyungsoo mengatur seluruh organ tubuhnya untuk bekerja mulai dari jam delapan sampai jam empat sore. Dia cukup puas meraih jabatan sebagai _Sous Chef_ di umur yang cukup muda. Semua temannya setuju, Kyungsoo mempunyai keahlian yang luar biasa dalam kuliner. Walaupun hal itu biasanya dibarengi dengan kritikan soal gaya hidupnya yang terlalu sederhana.

"Soo, kamu tahu kamu mampu membeli kendaraan pribadi." Kata Luhan, salah satu _Chef de Partie_-nya suatu pagi setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo yang berlari karena takut ketinggalan bus. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku lebih menikmati fasilitas umum." Ujarnya kemudian.

Hal itu juga banyak datang dari Baekhyun.

"Belilah apartemen yang lebih besar." Diikuti dengan "Jika aku jadi kamu, aku akan membeli mobil dan pulang ke rumahmu yang mewah daripada harus tinggal di apartemen ini."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya membelinya untuk investasi. Rumah sebesar itu hanya akan membuatku merasa sendiri. Lagipula apartemen ini lebih dekat dari tempat kerjaku."

Tapi Byun Baekhyun bukanlah Byun Baekhyun jika dia bisa diam hanya karena alasan sederhana.

"_Then get a girlfriend or maybe boyfriend_! Kamu sukses, berpendapatan besar, ini harusnya jadi hal mudah untukmu. Wajah sepertimu paling tidak bisa mendapatkan dua atau tiga wanita sekaligus."

Baekhyun berakhir dengan luka memar di lengannya hari itu.

Kyungsoo bukan tidak ingin mempunyai pasangan. Dia hanya merasa kehidupannya yang sekarang sudah cukup menyenangkan.

Dengan tidak adanya pasangan, sepulang bekerja Distrik Hiburannya bisa langsung mengambil alih. Kyungsoo bisa membuat _supper_ untuk menemaninya menonton Pororo selama satu jam ke depan tanpa gangguan. Lalu dia bisa membuat makan malam sekitar pukul tujuh.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari waktu bebasnya setelah itu. Dia bisa membaca komik favoritnya, membersihkan rumah, atau pergi ke kota bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Walaupun dia akan selalu kembali sebelum jam sebelas malam.

Hal itu terus berlangsung selama masa hidupnya.

Dan dia bangga dengan keteraturan pola lalu lintas di kepalanya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Baekhyun dan Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartemen Zitao-teman baru Luhan dari Cina. Kyungsoo menyutujuinya, pada jam tujuh dia telah bersiap pergi setelah memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama teman-temannya.

Zitao tinggal di salah satu perumahan yang paling rapi yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Rumah di sana berjejer dalam barisan lurus dengan taman kecil di depannya. Tipenya hampir sama, dengan petak-petak persegi yang memisahkan antara satu rumah dengan rumah yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk salah satu rumah dengan nomor 68 di depannya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya beberapa kali karena kedinginan. Cuaca hari ini buruk, hujan besar sore hari tadi menyisakan genangan air yang mengotori sepatunya. Saat pintu itu dibuka, Luhan segera menariknya masuk ke dalam. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah sambil memainkan kartu-mungkin Poker karena Baekhyun selalu memperlihatkan wajah serius hanya dalam permainan Poker.

"Hai."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ia segera mengulurkan tangan ke arah lelaki itu.

"Oh, hai. _I'm Kyungsoo_."

Lelaki itu tersenyum memperlihatkan rahangnya yang ramping. Ada tiga piercing yang melekat di telinga kanannya.

"_I'm Zitao. Call me Tao_. Itu lebih enak didengar, menurutku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk memandang lelaki yang lebih tinggi di depannya.

"_Have a seat. Make yourself feel home_." Ucap Tao sambil mengambil beberapa minuman soda dari dalam kulkasnya.

"_Fold_."

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hah, ini benar-benar hari yang buruk." Keluhnya kesal.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun sambil membuka kaleng sodanya. Luhan dan Tao ikut melihat Baekhyun dengan muka bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan setelah berteriak atas kemenangannya ronde itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke kemeja salah satu pelanggan."

"Hey! Aku berani sumpah kali ini aku tidak sengaja. Dan wanita tempo hari itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan, kalian tahu itu." Ucap Baekhyun cepat-cepat saat melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang. Tao hanya diam karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian mau mendengarkan atau tidak?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan muka masam.

Bola mata Luhan berputar sebelum berkata, "Sejak kapan kamu perlu perhatian kami untuk bicara?"

Kyungsoo tergelak dan Baekhyun langsung memberinya tatapan sadis.

"Oh,_ sorry_. Lanjutkan."

"Siang tadi Kris benar-benar marah dan mengancam untuk memecatku walaupun pelanggan itu bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kris memaksaku untuk paling tidak mengganti rugi kemeja pelanggan tadi. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa?" Tanya Tao tidak sabar.

"Pelanggan tadi menyuruhku untuk mentraktirnya makan Minggu pagi nanti."

Tao melongo dan mata Luhan melebar menyamai Kyungsoo.

"Apakah itu cara dia untuk mengajakmu nge-_date_?"

Baekhyun tertawa.

"_It's not a date_ kalau dia berusaha menghabiskan semua gajiku bulan ini. Aku rasa dia sedang mencoba balas dendam dengan cara yang lebih tersembunyi."

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun." Luhan menarik bahu Baekhyun mendekat. "Jangan terlalu berburuk sangka. Dunia kadang tidak sejahat itu."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"So, bagaimana penampilan lelaki ini?" Tanya Tao kemudian. Luhan bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Apakah dia tampan? Tinggi? Oh, oh, apa kau tahu pekerjaannya?" Luhan mendadak antusias.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan… Yeah… Kurasa dia cukup menarik.

Ruang tengah Tao mendadak ramai dengan sorakan dan Baekhyun yang malu-malu. Malam itu berlanjut dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menyudutkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo puas tertawa, karena ini merupakan salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai.

* * *

Kyungsoo meyakinkan teman-temannya untuk pulang duluan setelah waktu menunjukkan hampir jam sebelas malam. Walaupun sudah banyak rayuan dan bujukan yang dilontarkan temannya, namun nyatanya pekerja otak di kepalanya tidak mau bernegosiasi. Kyungsoo berjengit ketika udara luar yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Ia segera merapatkan mantelnya ke dada saat menyadari giginya mulai bergemeletuk.

Angin makin menjadi ketika ia menyebrangi sebuah jembatan dengan sungai di bawahnya. Ia mulai merutuk dan ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Matanya memincing saat melihat sebuah gang kumuh.

Kyungsoo mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Hanya ada beberapa cahaya lampu di sana. Gang itu becek dan kotor dengan sampah yang berserakan. Kyungsoo heran bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah gang kumuh di dekat perumahan mewah yang tertata rapi seperti ini. Saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beralih, ia menangkap sesosok bayangan sedang berlari dari dalam gang itu.

Kyungsoo kembali memfokuskan pandangannya untuk memastikan ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi saat figur seorang lelaki makin mendekat ke arahnya. Lelaki itu mempunyai postur tubuh yang tinggi, namun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena penerangan yang buruk dan topi lelaki itu menutupi setengah wajahnya. Salah satu tangan lelaki itu tersembuyi di balik mantelnya, seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

Lalu kenyataan itu mengahantam Kyungsoo.

_Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam mantelnya_.

Kyungsoo mulai panik saat lelaki itu makin dekat. Pekerja di otaknya berhamburan menyuruhnya segera berlari yang hanya dibalas tubuhnya dengan membeku.

Oh, Tuhan apakah dia penjahat?

Kyungsoo menyesal tidak menuruti saran Tao untuk tinggal lebih lama. Saat lelaki itu hanya berjarak satu meter di depannya, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan seringai dari bibirnya dan mulai menarik tangan yang ia sembunyikan.

_Pistol._

_Itu pasti sebuah pistol._

_Dia akan mengeluarkan pistol._

_Dia akan menembakku, lalu membuang tubuhku ke sungai._

_OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S HOLDING A FRICKIN-_

_Eh?_

_Puppy?_

Kyungsoo berkedip tak percaya saat lelaki itu memberikan anak anjing yang ia sembunyikan ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ketik nomor handphonemu. Cepat."

Ia melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung saat lelaki itu menyerahkan handphonenya.

"Aku bilang. Cepat." Nada lelaki itu berubah lebih gusar dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo segera menekan beberapa digit nomer sebelum memilih '_Save_'. Saat ia menyerahkan handphone itu kembali, Kyungsoo melihat beberapa lelaki berlari sambil berteriak ke mereka-atau lelaki di depannya.

"_Shit_." Lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Lari. Bawa dia bersamamu. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

Saat satu pukulan melayang ke wajah lelaki itu, ia kembali berteriak ke Kyungsoo. "Lari!"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan dirinya berlari secepat itu.

* * *

Aneh.

Ini adalah malam teraneh yang pernah terjadi dalam di hidupnya.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah anak anjing yang melingkar di pangkuannya. Ia terpaksa memberikan setengah daging untuk porsi sarapannya besok setelah tidak menemukan sesuatu yang layak untuk anak anjing itu.

Dia mengangkat Toy Poodle di pangkuannya hingga sejajar dengan matanya.

"_What the hell was happened?"_

Dia bertanya ke _poodle_ itu sambil para pekerja otaknya berbondong-bondong ke Departemen Ingatan untuk memutar kembali kejadian malam ini. Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu dipukul. Tapi ia tidak ingat lelaki itu menampilkan rasa sakit. Ia hanya menyeringai. Dan seringai itu tak juga hilang dari kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang membuat anak anjing begitu beharga.

Ia hampir melompat dari sofanya saat handphonenya berdering menampilkan nomor tidak dikenal. Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan anak anjing itu ke pangkuannya dengan hati-hati sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Hal-"

"Kirimkan alamatmu. Cepat."

Lalu sambungan itu terputus. Kyungsoo menatap handphonenya tak percaya. Namun-setelah beberapa kali mengumpat ia tetap mengetik alamatnya dan mengirimkan ke nomor lelaki itu.

"Dia lebih baik muncul dengan wajah babak belur atau aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Ucapnya kesal.

Dan entah kenapa dia menyesal saat beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu di depan pintunya dengan luka dan darah yang masih belum kering. Mata lelaki itu bengkak dan bibirnya hampir sobek. Wajahnya menampilkan luka memar kebiruan di mana-mana. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang.

"_Come in_."

Hanya itu yang ia bisa ucapkan.

* * *

Kim Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tamu orang lain-yang bukan milik Sehun setelah "Apa kamu gila?", "Apa otakmu sudah tidak bekerja?" dan "_It's not a damn bruise if you can't walk properly, just come in_." dari lelaki bermata besar di depannya. Ia merintih saat lelaki itu membasuh lukanya dengan cairan alkohol.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Ini hanya lu-"

"_Shut up_."

Dan Jongin menutup mulutnya sampai lelaki itu selesai menutup semua lukanya. Ia melihat lelaki itu beranjak ke kamar dan kembali dengan _tube_ di tangannya. Lelaki itu berjongkok lalu menarik kaki Jongin ke atas meja.

"Hey." Jongin mencegah lelaki itu saat ia ingin mengoleskan sesuatu ke kakinya. Ia memandang Jongin sesaat lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Hey. Kau tidak perlu-"

"_It's not 'Hey', it's Do Kyungsoo_. Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk diam?"

Jongin menyandarkan badannya di kursi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat lelaki ini begitu marah.

"Kim Jongin." Balasnya setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengoleskan cairan-apapun itu ke kakinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu melakukan ini." Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil merapikan _First Aid Kit_ nya.

"Adalah pertanyaan yang sama di kepalaku saat kamu menyerahkan anjing itu."

Jongin menegakkan punggungnya. Ia melihat potongan perban di tangannya yang dikerjakan dengan rapi. Sebelum sempat menjawab, Kyungsoo memotongnya duluan.

"Berapa orang yang kamu lawan tadi?"

Jongin menarik nafas panjang sambil mengingat. Pekerja otaknya terdiam dan hanya memberikan data banyaknya pukulan yang ia terima.

"Lima. Atau mungkin paling banyak tujuh." Jawabnya datar.

"Kamu adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Hey!" Jongin berubah gusar. Ia sering mendengar kata-kata itu. Dari Sehun, kadang juga dari Yixing- pelatih dancenya. Tapi dia tidak terima kata itu diucapkan oleh seseorang yang baru ia temui.

"Itu seperti misi bunuh diri. Kau hanya sendiri dan mereka bergerombol. Kalau bukan bodoh, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu apa."

Jongin merengut.

"_Hero_? Mungkin Superman? Atau Batman? Lihat, aku menyelamatkannya. Kamu tidak melihat bagaimana lelaki-lelaki itu menyiksanya tadi." Jongin mengambil _Toy Poodle_ yang berputar-putar di kakinya sedari tadi. Ekor anak anjing itu berkibas dengan antusias saat tangan Jongin menyentuhnya.

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat.

"Tapi baguslah, paling tidak kamu menemukan anjingmu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Dia bukan anjingku."

Kyungsoo menegakkan kakinya dan berbalik menatap Jongin heran.

"Saudaramu?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak kenal anjing ini."

"Apa dia punya sesuatu yang berharga di dalam tubuhnya? Atau apakah pemilik anjing ini orang penting?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng. Kyungsoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkannya?"

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mmm… _Because... It's a puppy_? Apakah itu tidak cukup sebagai alasan?"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Lalu dalam diam ia berderap masuk ke kamarnya dan melempar bantal serta selimut ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin mengaduh saat bantal itu mengenai salah satu lukanya.

"Tidur di sofa itu untuk malam ini. Kamu boleh kembali saat sudah bisa berjalan normal."

Jongin belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk protes ketika Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya tajam.

"_And shut up_. Jika kamu tidak bisa menerima perintah sesepele itu, aku sudah tidak tahu kata apalagi yang punya arti lebih dari bodoh."

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua.

Pekerja di otaknya marah. Baru pertama kalinya seseorang berhasil mengacaukan jam tidurnya sampai selarut ini.

* * *

**END OF PART 1: BRIDGE**

* * *

Hallo, ini adalah fic pertama saya. Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini.  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :)


	2. Gate

**"Life is messy. Love is messier." – _Catch and Release_**

* * *

Bacon. Tepung. Telur. Susu. _A pancake_?

Jongin membuka mata dan mendapati seluruh badannya berdenyut. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat pemandangan yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Dan aroma yang ia cium sebelumnya jelas bukan sesuatu yang akan terjadi di rumahnya-atau apartemen Sehun. Sebelum pikirannya mencerna lebih banyak, gonggongan kecil membuyarkannya.

_Ah…_

Seperti sebuah saklar, ingatannya mulai terkumpul. Anak anjing itu melompat ke dada Jongin, ekornya berkibas-kibas cepat. Jongin perlahan bangkit untuk memeluk anjing itu. Dari sofa, ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Walaupun samar, ia juga bisa mendengar Kyungsoo menyenandungkan beberapa nada dari bibirnya.

_"They might say 'Hi'_

_And I might say 'Hey'_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say,_

_'Cause they got nothing on you, baby…"_

"Haruskah aku melengkapi bagian _rap_-nya?"

Kyungsoo melompat dan menjatuhkan _egg beater_ dari tangannya. Ia hampir lupa ada seseorang yang tidur di sofanya. Jongin menyandarkan dagu di tangannya dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Bukan saja bodoh. Kamu bisa menyebabkan orang sakit jantung." Rutuk Kyungsoo yang langsung mencuci _egg beater_ yang ia jatuhkan.

Masih dengan terpincang, Jongin mencoba berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke salah satu dinding di dapur itu. Mata Jongin berkeliling. Ia merasa di antara semua bagian apartemen Kyungsoo, dapurnya mempunyai dekorasi yang paling muluk. Sebuah jendela besar di atas tempat cuci piring, _wallpaper_ dengan hiasan jeruk yang sedang ranum dan alat-alat dapurnya yang tergantung rapi. Ada banyak hiasan magnet yang tertempel di lemari es Kyungsoo. Kebanyakan berbentuk _penguin_-atau mungkin burung? Jongin tidak tahu- yang menggunakan kacamata. Sebagian lainnya adalah dinosaurus warna hijau dengan mata besar. Di antara kaki-kaki _penguin_ itu, ada beberapa catatan terselip dengan tulisan tangan yang sedikit bengkok.

"Apa ini resep?" tanya Jongin saat membaca salah satu catatan yang berjudul Crab Soy Sauce dan beberapa instruksi di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan _egg beater_.

"Ya, itu ide-ide spontan yang kadang keluar dari kepalaku. Jadi aku menuliskannya agar tidak lupa."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia membuka lemari es di depannya dan segera terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Isi lemari es itu tertata berurutan mulai dari susu, sayuran, buah, daging, telur sampai makanan beku.

"_What a freak._" Pikirnya.

Ia sedikit kecewa mendapati tidak ada bir di dalam sana. Lalu tangannya beralih ke sebuah apel merah dan segera menggigitnya. Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Hey, siapa yang mengijinkanmu memakannya?!"

Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek sambil membuat satu gigitan lebih besar.

"Ups, terlambat."

Mata Kyungsoo yang makin membesar justru mendorong Jongin untuk memakan apel itu dalam gerakan cepat.

"Yah! Yah! Kim_ fucking_ Jongin."

Dan tawa Jongin meledak.

"_I can't fuck myself. I'd rather fuck you_."

Jongin terdiam ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah sampai ke telinganya. Detak jantung Jongin tiba-tiba mengalami pecepatan melihat rona di pipi Kyungsoo. Waktu tiba-tiba berjalan lambat. Jongin sudah tidak ingat apel di tangannya atau di mulutnya. Pekerja otaknya berhenti sesaat. Tanpa permisi mereka merekam wajah Kyungsoo lalu diam-diam menyembunyikannya di sudut terpencil yang Jongin tidak bisa temukan. Lamunan Jongin buyar saat merasakan ada yang menyundul kakinya. Ia berdehem pelan-hanya untuk membuatnya lebih sadar dan membawa anak anjing itu ke atas pundaknya.

"Aku lapar. Cepat selesaikan _pancake-_mu." Kata Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sofa sebelum kepalanya melakukan tindakan-tindakan aneh lagi.

"Ka-Kamu... Masak _pancake_-mu sendiri!"

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan Jongin yang berteriak protes-atau sentuhan Jongin yang tertinggal di rambutnya. Ia berusaha meneruskan adonannya kembali.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh merokok?" teriak Jongin dari ruang tengah.

"Jika kamu merokok, aku akan memberikan sarapanmu ke _Toy Poodle_ itu."

"_But_… Soo…"

"_Shut up_!"

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Ini adalah Sabtu pagi paling ribut dalam sejarah hidupnya.

* * *

Akhir minggu adalah waktu yang paling dinanti Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bekerja pada hari Senin sampai Jumat pada _shift_ pagi. Saat memilih jadwal ini Kyungsoo tau benar apa alasannya. Ia tidak suka ramainya tempat ia bekerja pada akhir minggu. Bagaimana tidak, Black Pearl langsung melejit sebagai salah satu restoran seafood paling dituju hanya dalam satu tahun. Saat Kim Junmyeon melantik Kyungsoo sebagai tangan kanannya, ia langsung bernegosiasi dengan Junmyeon soal bagian kerjanya. Dan Junmyeon merupakan orang yang tidak ambil pusing mengenai itu. Ia hanya meminta Kyungsoo tetap bisa cekatan untuk menggantikannya saat ia ada urusan mendadak. Kyungsoo jelas mengerti itu adalah tugas utamanya sebagai bawahan langsung dari_ Head Chef_. Ia langsung setuju dan menyerahkan sisa tugasnya ke _Sous Chef_ kedua restoran itu, Kim Minseok.

Minseok adalah orang yang menyenangkan sebagai rekan kerja. Ia tidak segan untuk mengkritik Kyungsoo saat menemukan kesalahan. Selain itu, ia adalah konsultan yang baik. Didorong dengan Junmyeon yang selalu menuntut kreatifitas baru, mereka menemukan banyak resep yang dianggap menjadi daya tarik dari Black Pearl.

Tapi akhir minggunya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia memandang lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk memakan _ice cream_. Jongin menuntut banyak _supper_ untuk menyibukkan mulutnya karena Kyungsoo melarangnya merokok. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki di sebelahnya bisa berubah menjadi orang menyebalkan hanya dalam satu malam.

Walaupun mereka banyak bicara hari ini, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyinggung topik kehidupan pribadi. Kyungsoo sampai saat ini tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Jongin, ia tinggal dimana, atau bahkan usianya. _Well_, mungkin karena 'banyak bicara' yang dimaksud Kyungsoo kebanyakan hanyalah mereka yang saling meributkan hal-hal kecil. Atau Jongin yang bertindak menjengkelkan sehingga Kyungsoo mulai mengumpatnya.

"Siapapun yang nantinya menjadi pasangan lelaki ini pastilah orang yang sial." Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Apa kamu yakin ingin menonton ini?" Jongin menunjuk ke televisi dengan sendok_ ice cream_-nya saat melihat _penguin_-yang sama dengan magnet di lemari es Kyungsoo mulai bermain.

Kyungsoo hanya duduk di sofa dan tidak menjawab. Ia kembali kesal karena apel yang ia siapkan untuk _supper_ malam ini telah lenyap. Ia bahkan terpaksa membatalkan janjinya dengan Tao karena tidak ingin meninggalkan orang asing sendirian di dalam rumahnya. Tapi ia juga tidak sampai hati untuk mengusir Jongin yang masih pincang. Jongin berkata sebelumnya, dia bisa saja menyuruh seorang teman menjemput. Namun, teman yang ia maksud tidak mengangkat teleponnya sedari kemarin.

Maka Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo merasa aneh. Karena untuk orang yang baru ia kenal, Jongin sudah menyita banyak perhatiannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing, ia anggap itu sebagian dari kerja Distrik Perasaannya.

"_My house, my rules._" Sahut Kyungsoo saat Jongin tidak juga mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia melihat mata Jongin yang masih bengkak dan beberapa luka lebam di pipi sampai bibirnya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin memegang luka di lengannya.

"_Getting better_."

"Butuh _ice pack_?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Kyungsoo bersumpah di antara luka di wajahnya, ia bisa melihat Jongin tersipu barusan. Ia mendadak tersenyum mengetahui kemungkinan itu.

Penglihatan Jongin mungkin masih kabur, namun tiap kali Kyungsoo tersenyum hatinya terasa penuh. Diam-diam Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana setiap warna bisa berpadu dengan manis di kulit putih Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bibir Kyungsoo membentuk hati saat dia tertawa. Ia menikmati saat sinar matahari yang terlihat begitu kontras jatuh di rambut hitamnya. Atau suara Kyungsoo yang menghasilkan melodi paling indah yang pernah ia dengar.

Dan bagaimana tiap pertanyaan dengan nada peduli dari Kyungsoo menggilitik bagian dalam dadanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan alisnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kamu begitu menyebalkan?"

Kyungsoo melempar bantal ke arah Jongin. Dalam satu gerakan, Jongin langsung menangkap bantal itu dan melemparkannya kembali ke Kyungsoo.

"Apa kamu tidak melihat senyummu saat aku bilang sudah membaik? Aish, kamu pasti benar-benar ingin aku pergi."

Kyungsoo melemparkan bantal itu lagi ke Jongin.

"_Because you are such pain in my ass_."

Jongin tertawa dan memeluk bantal yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo.

"_Don't say such a thing_. Atau aku akan benar benar mewujudkannya."

Kyungsoo membeku sedangkan Jongin yang tertawa puas melihat ekspresi lelaki di sampingnya.

"_God_. Pipimu sampai matang hanya dengan kalimat begitu."

Kyungsoo merebut bantal di pelukan Jongin dan memukulnya berkali-kali.

"_You pervert bastard_."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling melempar bantal malam itu. Diantara tawa, makian, dan sengatan listrik saat kulit mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Melupakan anak anjing kecil yang memandang ke mangkuk makan kosongnya.

Melupakan Pororo yang bermain di layar ruang tengah itu.

Melupakan satu pola di kota Kyungsoo yang mulai riuh.

Bagi Jongin, ini adalah malam paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"_A puppy_?"

Walaupun hanya lewat suara, Jongin tau Sehun sedang marah di seberang sana. Ia lega akhirnya Sehun mau mengangkat teleponnya. Jongin sempat khawatir Sehun menghindarinya karena percakapan terakhir mereka.

Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan sandaran lagi. Sebagai satu-satunya anak, ia sering merasa kesepian. Walaupun ketika Ibunya meninggal, ayahnya menyempatkan waktu lebih banyak untuknya. Ia rindu percakapan di meja makan dengan ayahnya. Hatinya mendadak berdenyut. Sudah tiga hari Ia tidak menjenguk ayahnya. Jongin merasa sangat bersalah, tetapi di samping itu ia belum siap melihat kondisi ayahnya yang semakin memburuk.

Jongin mencintai ayahnya lebih dari apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat ia bertekad untuk menyumbangkan salah satu ginjal untuk ayahnya, ayahnya tertawa. Ia mengatakan bahwa itu tidak perlu, bahwa ia memang sudah tua dan ini waktunya pergi, bahwa Jongin lebih berharga. Saat itu Jongin ingin membantah bahwa tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari ayahnya.

Mulai dari situ, ia menemukan dirinya berhenti merasakan nyawa dari tiap tarian yang ia pelajari. Maka, Jongin menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja untuk mendukung tiap pompa darah bersih yang masuk ke tubuh ayahnya.

"_A fucking puppy_?" Sehun berteriak dan Jongin segera menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

"Kamu lebih baik punya alasan bagus untuk ini." Gerutu Sehun dari dalam speakernya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu punya pikiran yang sama dengan seseorang."

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku di tangannya dengan muka serius. Ia mendengar Sehun membuang nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Latihan diperketat karena pemeran utama pertunjukan minggu depan tiba-tiba menghilang sebulan terakhir ini. Dan kamu tahu persis siapa dia."

"Yeah." Jawab Jongin datar.

"Mungkin Senin siang aku bisa kesana. Kirimkan saja alamatnya."

"_You're the best_." Ujar Jongin puas, ia bisa membayangkan bola mata Sehun yang berputar saat ini.

"_And you're the worst_."

Sebelum Jongin sempat menutup teleponnya, ia mendengar Sehun berteriak.

"_What_?"

Ada hening yang panjang sebelum akhirnya Sehun menjawab.

"_Be nice, ok_? Dia adalah orang asing yang mungkin tidak memahamimu-atau memaklumimu seperti aku. Jangan bertingkah."

Rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi dada Jongin. Dalam hati, ia berjanji akan memperlakukan Sehun selayaknya sahabat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tapi mungkin, satu kalimat lagi untuk menggoda Sehun tidak akan masalah.

"Kamu terdengar seperti ibuku."

Dalam sepersepuluh detik kemudian, sambungan itu terputus. Menyisakan tawa Jongin yang memenuhi ruang tengah dan tatapan terganggu Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton yang lain?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berharap. Ia mengakui penguin kecil dan temannya membuatnya tertawa barusan, tapi dia hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Jongin merasakan jarum jam cepat sekali berlalu saat di apartemen ini. Setelah Kyungsoo meminta ia kembali menetap karena Sehun tidak bisa menjemputnya, mereka kembali ke perdebatan waktu hiburan Kyungsoo.

"_No_. Dan kamu tahu? Untuk seorang tamu, kamu terlalu menyamankan dirimu." Keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia benci situasi seperti ini. Jongin akan terus menatapnya saat tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan-seperti _cake_ siang tadi, atau saat Jongin menginginkan menggunakan sikat gigi Crong daripada cadangan sikat gigi biasa Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Baiklah. Setelah jam tujuh kamu boleh menonton apapun yang kamu mau. Biarkan aku menonton ini sebentar." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan gerakan kemenangan oleh Jongin.

"Apa Monggu sudah makan?" Jongin menoleh mencari _Toy Poodle_-nya.

Ya, anak anjing itu sekarang punya nama. Kyungsoo mendengus mengingat pertengkaran kecil mereka sebelumnya. Hal itu dimulai saat Kyungsoo menanyakan arti kata Monggu.

"Tidak ada arti khusus. Hanya kata itu enak didengar." Jongin menjawabnya santai.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberinya nama dengan arti agar lebih manis? Seperti Browny, atau Choco, oh atau mungkin Candy?"

Tapi Jongin malah menggeleng dan tertawa. "Nama-nama itu membuatku terdengar seperti pemilik wanitanya."

Kyungsoo menggigit lidah sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia lalu bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, "apakah secara tidak langsung kamu mengatakan aku seperti wanita?"

"Tidak. Bukan. Ma-Maksudku… Oh, _God_. Tidak bisakah kamu setuju saja bahwa Monggu lebih enak di dengar?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin membelalak, ia mulai mengigiggit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"_Fine_. Nama itu terlalu _cute_ untuk seekor anjing dengan pemilik laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri, oke?"

"Oh, oh, kamu pikir Monggu tidak terdengar terlalu_ cute_? Kamu pikir seleramu lebih baik dariku?"

Argumen mereka berhenti setelah tiga belas umpatan, dua cubitan, dan tiga pukulan Kyungsoo di lengan Jongin kemudian. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin. Semuanya terlalu sederhana, tanpa pikir panjang. Sedangkan untuk setiap langkah, Kyungsoo memastikan ada alasan kuat di baliknya. Kadang, Kyungsoo merasa ada banyak hal yang ia lewatkan karena ketakutannya.

"Hey, Soo? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Kyungsoo segera mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, dia sudah makan."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang mendadak diam. Ia mengambil beberapa_ popcorn_ di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan hening mengambil alih sejenak.

"_Let's watch another movie_." Cetus Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin berhenti mengunyah _popcorn_-nya. "Kamu yakin?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengambil _remote_ televisi di depannya. Ia memencet tombol beberapa kali sebelum Jongin berteriak.

"Oh, Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin, "kamu ingin menonton ini?"

"Ya! Ini film kesukaanku."

Kyungsoo meletakkan _remote_ televisi itu kembali. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa lalu membawa salah satu bantal ke dadanya.

"Bajak laut?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Raut muka Jongin berubah cerah saat ia mengangguk.

"Ini adalah bagian ketiga. Kamu harus menonton film pertama dan keduanya. Aku yakin kamu akan menyukainya."

Lalu Jongin mulai membeberkan berbagai _trivia_ soal film bajak laut itu. Kyungsoo terkejut menemukan dirinya antusias dengan apa yang ia dengar-atau lihat. Jongin melakukan gerakan-gerakan lucu saat bercerita soal Captain Jack Sparrow. Mata Jongin berbinar ketika film itu sampai di bagian favoritnya. Kyungsoo menduga-duga bagaimana wajah asli Jongin tanpa luka. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan bibir atas Jongin yang penuh membentuk lengkungan unik saat ia tersenyum. Atau warna kulit kecoklatannya yang hampir senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangan saat Jongin berbalik menatapnya.

Mereka merasakan perubahan atmosfer di ruangan itu sejenak.

Saat film itu selesai, Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari sofanya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari Departemen Makan Malamnya menunggu untuk bekerja.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam."

"Oke. Aku akan membantumu." Balas Jongin yang perlahan ikut bangkit dari sofa.

"Setelah kamu mencoba membakar dapurku tadi siang? _No, no, no_. Duduk kembali."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya sinis.

Saat mereka akhirnya menikmati makan malam buatan Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Ia terus-terusan memuji makanan Kyungsoo dalam tiap suapan.

_Tiap. _

_Suapan._

"_Oh, God. Give me some mercy_." Bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Namun bibir Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat Jongin memaksa untuk mencuci semua piring kotor malam itu. Jongin berkata, ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Kyungsoo telah membuatnya mencicipi rasa surga.

* * *

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi Senin pagi sebelum Sehun menjemputnya. Jongin merasa tidak enak hati ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan dia harus ada di tempat kerja pada pukul delapan. Kyungsoo membantunya membawa Monggu sampai ke depan. Jongin sempat protes dan berkata dia tidak punya cukup uang ketika Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk memanggil taksi. Namun Kyungsoo tetap memaksanya masuk setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke supir taksi itu.

"_It's my treat, okay_? Anggap saja sebagai sogokan agar kamu tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi." Kata Kyungsoo lewat jendela taksi itu.

Jongin baru kali ini menemukan seseorang yang sebaik dan senaif Kyungsoo. Bahkan Sehun butuh waktu lebih lama untuk bersikap baik padanya. Lucu, bagaimana dalam tiga hari terakhir seseorang bisa membuatnya merasa mereka telah lama berteman. Kyungsoo benar-benar dengan mudah membuatnya nyaman.

Saat Kyungsoo menjauh, ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Jaga diri. Jangan terlalu baik pada orang asing. Kamu beruntung aku bukan pembunuh berantai. Tapi bisa saja seseorang yang kamu temui selanjutnya adalah salah satunya."

Jongin berdehem sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kalimat barusan.

"Aku akan mengganti ini semua suatu hari nanti."

"Kamu tahu itu tidak perlu, Jongin." Sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

"Tapi aku mau. Dan kamu harus mengangkat teleponmu saat hari itu tiba. _Promise me_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku dan pelan. Jongin dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu dengan warna merah yang paling ia sukai.

"Ah, kamu mudah sekali tersipu." Kelakar Jongin. Ia memberi banyak ucapan terimakasih dan lambaian terakhir ke Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin menutup jendela taksinya, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena menyadari wajah Jongin tak kalah merah darinya.

* * *

Jongin melupakan satu masalah dari tiga hari masa lumpuhnya. Masalah itu bernama Kim Jongdae. Saat _handphone_-nya berdering menampilkan 'Chensaurus' di layarnya, ia hanya bisa mendesah.

"_What's up, bro_?" Jongin berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun ia tahu orang di seberang sambungannya sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Kemana kamu tiga hari kemarin?" tanya Jongdae tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin sedikit berdesis dan mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ahh… Ada sedikit masalah. Singkatnya aku berakhir dengan kaki pincang dan mata lebam. Jadi aku tidak bisa bekerja."

"Kamu benar-benar bisa membuatku gila suatu saat nanti." Rutuk Jongdae kesal.

"Aku minta maaf, Jongdae. Tapi aku serius soal cedera kakiku. Tenanglah, aku sudah bisa berjalan saat menjenguk ayahku tadi. Aku pasti datang malam ini."

Jongin bisa mendengar Jongdae membuang nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada pelan.

Jongin memainkan ujung telinga Monggu untuk mengalihkan rasa sedihnya. Setelah mendengar cerita Jongin soal ayahnya, Jongdae memperlakukannya dengan amat baik. Jongin kadang benci perlakuan ini, ia tidak suka orang menaruh belas kasihan kepadanya. Namun, Jongdae memberinya lebih dari itu. Ia meminjamkan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk pengobatan ayahnya selama sebulan. Saat Jongin bertanya apa yang mendorong Jongdae melakukannya, ia tertawa getir.

"Aku pernah ada di posisimu. Bedanya, saat itu tidak ada yang membantuku."

Ia bisa melihat mata Jongdae yang berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu.

Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk bekerja lebih giat. Untuk membalas Jongdae juga untuk ayahnya. Pekerjannya sebagai pelayan di bar yang penuh pikuk membuat Jongin selalu menemukan sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Jongdae menghargai usahanya.

"Jongin?" Panggil Jongdae setelah ia lama terdiam.

"Buruk, Jongdae. Buruk" Gumam Jongin.

"Oh... Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya."

Ia tidak ingin Jongdae khawatir. Jadi Jongin memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa itu akan memberikanku libur untuk sehari lagi?"

"Yah! Kau benar-benar melunjak Kim Jongin."

Jongin tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Jongdae saat ini.

"Oke ini peringatan pertamamu. Karena kamu tahu sulitnya mencari pelayan yang tidak tergoda untuk mabuk sepertimu. Tapi kamu tahu apa konsekuensinya jika kamu tidak juga menyeret kakimu kesini malam ini. _Are we clear_?"

"_Sir, yes Sir_!"

Jongdae menutup teleponnya dan Jongin mengeluarkan nafas lega saat itu juga. Jongin benar-benar bersyukur menemui banyak orang baik di sekitarnya. Mungkin, ini sedikit balasan Tuhan karena telah mengambil orang-orang berharga di hidup Jongin.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kaleng makanan anjing saat melihat Monggu berputar-putar kebingungan di kakinya. Anak anjing itu menyalak riang lalu makan dengan cepat. Jongin mengelus-elus punggung Monggu pelan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan Monggu sepulang dari rumah sakit. Setelah melihat ayahnya yang hanya bisa membuka mata tanpa bicara padanya, Jongin merasa beruntung ada Monggu di sampingnya. Paling tidak anjing kecil ini bisa jadi salah satu hiburan di rumahnya yang terlalu kecil-dan sepi.

"Malam ini, kamu akan tinggal sendiri. Jangan macam-macam, oke?"

Saat mengembalikan makanan Monggu ke tempatnya. Jongin merasakan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan botol kecil warna coklat berisi beberapa butir pil di dalam sana. Kyungsoo mengatakan itu semacam _painkiller_ yang mungkin saja ia butuhkan. Jongin ingat ia menolak dan memberikannya kembali ke Kyungsoo. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo diam-diam memasukkan botol itu lagi saat ia lengah.

Monggu melihat ke arah Jongin dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mangkuk makannya yang kosong lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

"_Don't give me that look._"

Tapi Monggu tetap melakukan gerakan itu berulang-ulang.

"Oh, Baiklah. Sedikit saja." Sesal Jongin yang kembali mengisi mangkuk Monggu. Ia menjilati jari Jongin beberapa kali sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Kamu benar-benar akan membuatku bangkrut suatu hari nanti. Kamu tahu itu?"

Monggu tidak menjawab, anjing itu sibuk mengunyah makanan tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Jongin tertawa kecil lalu mengelus-elus anjing itu kembali.

"Tapi, aku senang aku menemukanmu."

Namun saat ia mengucapkan itu, otaknya justru menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

Jongin mengumpat, sedangkan para pekerja di kepalanya cekikikan.

* * *

**END OF PART 2 : GATE**

* * *

Pertama dari semuanya; terimakasih banyak buat yang udah sempetin _review_! Kyaaa~ _Review_ dari kalian berharga banget, serius. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya.  
Oke, di sini aku bakalan jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian.

Cerita ini 100% buatanku sendiri dan bukan terjemahan dari cerita manapun atau film apapun :D

Rating M di sini karena banyak kata umpatan, obrolan mengenai hal-hal yang "menjurus", dan beberapa adegan *ehem* nantinya.

It's YAOI. Enggak ada yang aku rubah _gender_-nya di sini.

Oh khusus untuk D'vil, terimakasih juga karena udah nemuin kesalahan di penulisan aku.

Btw, penggunaan Bahasa Inggris di sini karena ada beberapa kata dalam Bahasa Indonesia yang terlalu kaku. Selain itu juga biar jalan ceritanya lebih lugas. Tapi kalau kalian ngerasa porsinya terlalu berlebihan, bilang aja :D

Aku kira-kira bakal _update_ di kisaran waktu seminggu. Bisa lebih, bisa kurang. Karena kehidupan nyata tanpa KaiSoo lebih kejam. *_sob_*

Kalian bisa manggil aku Unnie, atau Sher, _it's up to you_~

Terakhir tapi bukan yang paling akhir; jangan lupa _review_ lagi. Kasih tau kalau jalan ceritanya mulai ngebosenin. Semua saran dan kritikan dari kalian aku terima banget.

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**


	3. Highways

**When the smoke comes in, i****t'll color this town**  
**But I'll still have you, s****o I'll say it aloud**

**I'll be your distraction**

_**— Angels &amp; Airwaves - Distraction**_

* * *

"_It's totally a date_." Baekhyun hampir berteriak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi Luhan benar-benar berteriak setelah mendengarnya.

Kris memberi tatapan sinis dari balik meja kasir. Sebagai seorang _Manager_, Kyungsoo merasa Kris terlalu banyak mengambil alih pekerjaan di _coffee shop_ itu. Mereka langsung merunduk dan menahan tawanya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sepulang kerja hanya untuk mendengarkan hasil kencan Baekhyun minggu lalu. Tao sudah duduk menunggu dengan segelas Americano saat mereka datang.

"Ceritakan lebih lanjut, aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya." Luhan mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Mulutnya tidak berhenti tertarik ke atas.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan selalu antusias dengan cerita cinta. Padahal, ia tidak pernah melihat Luhan berhubungan dengan seseorang selama ini.

Baekhyun mulai bercerita tentang kencannya. Awal mulanya, ia merasa gugup karena Chanyeol terus-terusan tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun menemukan ia dan Chanyeol saling melempar lelucon tentang diri mereka. Lama kelamaan, mereka mulai menyinggung kehidupan pribadi. Chanyeol merupakan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan _Art and Design_, dan dia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai _Bartender_ di Machine. Baekhyun pun bercerita, dia dipaksa ayahnya untuk bekerja agar bisa lebih menghargai uang. Ia bahkan bercerita, jika ia mampu bertahan dengan uangnya sendiri selama satu tahun ayahnya baru akan percaya kepadanya.

Baekhyun tidak kehilangan sepeserpun hari itu. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol yang membayar semua tagihan mereka.

"Dan kamu tahu apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya?" Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "_For today, it's all on me_. Sebagai gantinya, kamu harus mau menjadi pasanganku di salah satu pembukaan museum lusa nanti."

"_Gosh… That's so sweet_." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan memberikan cubitan di pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"_You're one lucky bitch_." Ucap Luhan sambil memukul Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Lonceng pintu _coffe shop_ itu berdenting saat dua orang lelaki masuk.

"Oh, pelanggan." Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menyambut mereka.

Walaupun Kyungsoo membelakangi dua lelaki itu, sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya. Belilah apapun yang kamu mau. Aku yang traktir."

"_Aish_, apa yang sebeneranya kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba baik begini?"

Salah satu dari mereka tertawa. Bulu roma Kyungsoo berdiri saat ia merasa mengenali suara itu. Tapi dia masih belum mau menoleh.

"Astaga Sehun, ini hanya satu balasan dari berpuluh-puluh bir yang kamu berikan padaku."

"Baiklah."

Dua lelaki itu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke arah mereka. Saat ia melihat ke arah kasir, matanya bertemu dengan salah satu dari lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hampir tidak mengenali lelaki di hadapannya. Ia merasa matanya sedang memainkan suatu trik untuk mengelabuhinya.

"J-Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak setelah menyadari ia sedang tidak berilusi. Satu-satunya hal yang terjadi adalah pekerja di kepalanya berlarian sambil berteriak.

"_Sweet. Mother. Of. God. Who the fuck is this perfect creature_, Soo?" Bisik Luhan di telinganya.

"Hey, apa kabar?" Jongin memutuskan untuk bicara saat Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menggerakkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan sebelumnya bahwa manusia bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Luka di wajah Jongin sudah hilang total. Ia melihat lelaki di depannya dengan teliti. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, celana jeans biru tua yang membalut kaki panjangnya dengan menarik, _sweater_ warna putih yang menampilkan bahu lebarnya, senyumnya yang tanpa luka sobek, dan matanya yang membentuk sabit saat ia tersenyum. Namun yang paling menyempurnakan Jongin-dan membuat bibir Kyungsoo kering adalah sesuatu di balik _beanie_-nya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tetap diam, Jongin menjadi sedikit gugup.

"_Listen_, Soo. Aku minta maaf karena tidak menelponmu atau memberi kabar. Hanya saja, aku…"

"_Y-You… You blonde. Jongin, your hair is blonde._"

Jongin berkedip berkali-kali dengan muka bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Itukah yang membuatmu diam sedari tadi?" tanyanya bingung.

Setelah hening yang cukup panjang, Kyungsoo hanya mampu memberi satu anggukan pelan.

Jongin tergelak sambil menutupi setengah mukanya yang memerah.

"_Oh God, you're too cute_."

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya mendidih dari ujung kaki sampai telinga.

Mereka tidak sadar beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan kejadian itu sedari tadi. Luhan, Tao, dan Baekhyun-bahkan Kris hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu di sana, _buddy_?" Jongin melihat ke arah Sehun yang sudah mengenggam segelas kopi di tangannya.

"_In a sec_." Sahut Jongin yang langsung berbalik melihat Kyungsoo. "Hey, maaf aku harus pergi. Ada pekerjaan lain yang menungguku saat ini."

Kyungsoo masih membeku di kursinya dan kembali mengangguk dengan gerakan yang sama. Jongin tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo yang seperti ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila. Ia menyesal tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo selama seminggu. Jongin tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri untuk itu. Tapi setelah melihat Kyungsoo sekarang, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendadak terisi kembali. Jongin tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Yang Jongin tahu, ia tidak mau lagi jauh dari Kyungsoo setelah ini.

Karena Kyungsoo terlalu berharga untuk hanya jadi orang asing di hidupnya.

"Soo, ketika aku bilang aku ingin mengganti semuanya, _I really meant it._ Kamu hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Okay?" Jongin sedikit membungkuk lalu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "_See you around, prince_."

Setelah Jongin hilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo tak juga bergerak dari posisinya.

Tao menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo sambil berbisik, "e_arth to Prince Kyungsoo, do you copy_?"

Kyungsoo segera membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali.

"Oh, Soo… Apa yang telah kamu lakukan? Tiba-tiba kamu kenal dengan lelaki semenarik tadi." Luhan menggeleng-geleng pelan, mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo.

"_Mama is so proud of you_." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tangan di dadanya dengan gaya dramatis.

Kyungsoo langsung melempar tatapan tajam ke mereka, walaupun Tao terlihat memandang ke arah lain. Luhan menarik kursinya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Oke, kamu berhutang cerita kepadaku. Tapi sebelumnya, apakah kamu juga kenal dengan _Mister Perfect Creature No. 2_?"

Alis Kyungsoo naik setengah. "Siapa yang kamu maksud, Lu?"

"_You know, the one with poker face… And nice ass…_"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun belum sempat menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya saat Tao menyahut, "_Na-uh, his ass is not as good as Kris. Tell me, is he single_?"

"_EXCUSE ME?!_" mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Kyungsoo tiba di apartemennya. Luhan benar-benar bukan orang yang bisa diajak berkompromi untuk urusan cerita pribadi. Ia terus saja memberi pertanyaan soal Jongin-dan terkadang teman Jongin di sela-selanya.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut dan sudah siap memejamkan mata saat satu senyum terputar di Distrik Ingatannya. Ia menggerutu dan terus membolak-balikan badan. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menghentikan bayangan di dalam kepalanya. Usahanya berhasil setelah tiga jam kemudian.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu malam itu pekerja otaknya justru makin sibuk. Mereka mulai menempatkan Jongin dimana-mana. Senyum Jongin di Departemen Sarapannya, sentuhan Jongin di Distrik Kerjanya, suara tawa Jongin di Distrik Hiburannya, dan postur sempurna Jongin di Departemen Mimpinya.

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo bangun dengan keringat di seluruh badan dan sesuatu yang membasahi celananya.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang melakukan inspeksi dapur saat Luhan menyerobot masuk lalu menarik lengannya. Ia membawa Kyungsoo ke sudut yang sepi dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikuti mereka. Luhan memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang.

"Ya. Hanya kurang tidur."

Luhan masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan curiga, "kamu yakin? _You seem a little off lately._"

"_Yes_, Lu. Tenang saja. Apakah ini alasanmu membawaku kesini?"

Kalimat itu seperti menyadarkan lelaki di depannya akan sesuatu.

"Ah. Bukan, bukan. Apa kamu sudah dengar rumor hari ini?"

Kyungsoo memberi tatapan bingung ke arah Luhan. Ia mencoba menerka apa yang dimaksud lelaki di depannya. Namun Kyungsoo akhirnya menggeleng saat tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Black Pearl akan membuka cabang di luar kota."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Dan dari yang aku dengar, seseorang akan naik jabatan karena Junmyeon akan fokus di sana."

Luhan menunggu reaksi dari lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Tapi pikiran Kyungsoo ternyata bekerja terlalu lambat untuk mencernanya. Luhan memutar bola matanya karena kesal.

"Itu kamu, Soo. Aku yakin itu kamu!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan erat untuk menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Oke, aku tau ini memang belum pasti. _But_, Soo… Apa yang akan kamu katakan jika Junmyeon benar-benar memilihmu?"

Sesungguhnya, hal ini telah menghantuinya sejak lama. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu nyaman dengan pola hidupnya. Ketika ia nantinya menjadi _Head Chef_, tentu semua pola itu akan berubah. Luhan adalah salah satu yang mengerti soal keteraturan itu, sehingga ia merasa Kyungsoo butuh tahu soal ini secepatnya.

Akan tetapi, Luhan tidak tahu bahwa sejak bertemu Jongin ada beberapa pola yang sudah Kyungsoo tinggalkan. Ia merasa di dalam kotanya, ada berandal-berandal kecil yang mulai bertingkah dan menghasut para pekerjanya untuk memberontak. Tempo hari misalnya, ia mengganti Pororo dengan seri Pirates of The Caribbean yang membuatnya tidur lebih dari jam sebelas malam. Hal itu membuatnya tidak sempat sarapan bahkan terlambat kerja keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya lagi.

Ia bersungut dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dalam kisaran waktu dua minggu, seseorang mengacaukan kerja sistemnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun.

"Soo, aku rasa ini kesempatan bagus. _Take a risk_. Banyak hal yang membutuhkan resiko sebelum berakhir indah di dunia ini."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Resiko, resiko, resiko. Itu adalah momok yang selalu menghantui Kyungsoo untuk tidak keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Aku rasa aku akan mempertimbangkan sampai itu benar-benar terjadi. _But thanks_ untuk informasinya, Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya sebelum beranjak.

* * *

"_Care to explain, lover boy_?" Sehun melemparkan senyum menyebalkannya ke arah Jongin.

Dua lelaki itu duduk di ruang tamu rumah Jongin dengan Monggu yang sedari tadi berlarian di antara kaki mereka. Sepulangnya dari 3.6.5, mereka langsung berpisah dan belum sempat membicarakan soal Kyungsoo sama sekali. Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia meneguk birnya banyak-banyak dan berusaha mengabaikan Sehun.

Akan tetapi Oh Sehun selalu berubah menyebalkan dalam urusan seperti ini.

Ia melihat Sehun mengangkat Monggu ke pangkuannya.

"Hey, Monggu. Apa saja yang kamu lihat selama di apartmen itu? Apa Ninnie menodai jiwa polosmu saat berada di sana?"

"YAH!" Jongin berteriak kesal dan merebut Monggu dari pangkuan Sehun.

Lelaki di sebelahnya justru terbahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"_For God's sake_, Sehun. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu pada lelaki yang baru aku kenal."

Jongin mematikan rokok di antara jarinya. Sehun masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Aahh… jadi kamu memutuskan untuk sedikit menundanya dulu."

Mata Jongin membelalak.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku."

"Coba katakan itu pada pipimu yang memerah."

"Ini hanya pengaruh cahaya."

"Oh, benarkah? Pengaruh cahaya, Ninnie? Apa kamu benar-benar akan menggunakan alasan itu?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan muka mengejek sedangkan Jongin menunduk mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku rasa pikiranmu sekarang sedang sibuk membuat film porno."

Jongin mengutuk karena ucapan Sehun barusan justru membuat pekerja otaknya makin memperjelas imajinasi di kepalanya. Bibir merah Kyungsoo yang sedikit bengkak karena ciuman, tangannya yang melingkar erat di belakang leher Jongin, tatapannya saat berada di bawah Jongin, dan bagaimana namanya terdengar di lidah Kyungsoo saat pinggang mereka bertemu.

Seluruh badannya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Ah, ternyata tebakanku benar." Sehun kembali dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Jongin menggeram dan mencekik lehernya hingga Sehun terbatuk dan meminta maaf.

"Ajak dia keluar." Kata Sehun sambil mengelus bagian depan lehernya yang terasa sakit.

Jongin melepaskan Monggu dari pangkuannya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ide itu mampir di kepalaku berkali-kali Sehun, percayalah. Tapi kamu tahu itu bukan hal yang mudah kulakukan dengan kondisi keuanganku yang seperti ini."

Sehun berniat untuk meminjamkan sebagian uangnya, namun ia merasa itu bukan tindakan bijak. Ia ingin siapapun lelaki yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini bisa menerima Jongin apa adanya.

"Tidak harus ke restoran mewah. Bisa saja dia akan menghargai kemanapun kamu mengajaknya. Dari penampilannya, kurasa dia punya latar belakang yang tidak jauh dari kita." Sehun meneguk birnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "dan mungkin punya pengendalian emosi yang hebat karena bisa bertahan denganmu selama tiga hari."

Jongin mendaratkan satu pukulan di lengan Sehun. Tapi, ia mencerna ucapan Sehun perlahan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil, walaupun itu terletak di daerah padat industri. Jongin juga ingat, Kyungsoo pernah menyebutkan bahwa ia selalu mengendarai bus untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Mungkin dalam urusan seperti ini, Sehun bisa dipercaya.

"Oh, atau ajak dia ke Festival Seni lusa nanti. _You know_, banyak _stand_ makanan tradisional, kembang api, konser, aku rasa itu cukup romantis."

Jongin melihat ke arah Sehun tidak percaya.

"Apa kopi kemarin yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin iya. Mungkin tidak. Tapi mungkin juga karena kamu jarang mau mendengarku. Kamu lebih memilih lari padahal kamu punya sahabat sejenius ini."

Jongin menepuk kaki Sehun pelan sambil mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih. Sehun memegang punggung tangannya dan menjawab, "y_ou're welcome, buddy._"

Segala sesuatu soal Kyungsoo membuatnya lebih bisa berpikir jernih. Dalam kota Jongin, Distrik Emosinya dirombak besar-besaran. Departemen Hiburan kini mendapatkan tempat lebih kecil. Ia berjanji untuk mulai memaksa para pekerjanya berlatih mencari solusi dari tiap permasalahan.

"Aku hanya punya satu pesan. Saat kamu sudah mendapatkannya, jangan lakukan itu di depan Monggu. Ia pasti tidak mau melihat sisi lain dari Ninnie-nya."

Jongin melemparkan tatapan paling mematikan ke lelaki di sampingnya.

"_GEEZ, SEHUN. I WON'T! AND STOP CALLING ME NINNIE, YOU YEHET BITCH. IT'S UNBELIEVEABLE HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE._"

Sehun terjungkal dari kursinya karena tertawa.

* * *

Sore hari itu, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membutuhkan asupan kafein lebih banyak. Segerombolan turis membuat dapurnya sibuk siang tadi. Ia kembali memutuskan untuk mampir ke 3.6.5 dan terkejut mendapati Tao ada di sana.

Baekhyun segera duduk dengan mereka setelah selesai melayani beberapa pelanggan. Sebagai salah satu _coffee shop_ yang ramai, Kyungsoo mengakui pelayanan di 3.6.5 sangat cekatan. Mungkin karena Kris selalu mondar-mandir untuk mengawasi dapur sampai pintu depan. Namun bagaimanapun, Kris memperlakukan karyawannya dengan baik. Ia sering mengijinkan pelayannya untuk sekedar mengobrol jika memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.

"Hey, aku tidak bercanda saat bertanya apakah Kris masih sendiri atau tidak." Celetuk Tao sambil terus melekatkan pandangannya ke lelaki tinggi yang sedang tersenyum ke salah satu pelanggan.

"_For the love of God_, Tao. Aku sudah bilang padamu _he's straight_."

Tao terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun. Aku Cuma ingin tahu apakah dia sudah punya pasangan atau belum."

Kyungsoo tidak sempat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun karena _handphone_-nya tiba-tiba berdering. Saat melihat_ caller ID_ yang terpampang di layarnya, ia langsung membeku.

"_Oh, my God it's _Kim Jongin_._"

Tao dan Baekhyun segera membelalak, mereka buru-buru melihat ke layar _handphone_ Kyungsoo.

"_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun berdecak dan langsung merebut _handphone_ Kyungsoo. Ia menggeser tombol angkat lalu mengubahnya ke mode _speaker_. Raut muka Kyungsoo berubah panik.

"Hello, _prince_."

Sapaan pertama Jongin seketika membuat Tao dan Baekhyun meledak dalam tawa tanpa suara. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil _handphone-_nya sambil memberi tatapan oh-_you're-so-dead_-aku-akan-memotongmu-menjadi-bagian-kecil-dan-membuangmu-ke-laut-Pasifik-Selatan pada Baekhyun.

"Oh. Hey. Ya. Umm. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo berdehem untuk meloloskan suaranya.

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawabannya dan _holy earth_ ia tidak tahu tawa Jongin bisa begitu menggoda walau hanya lewat telepon.

"Oke. Umm, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah punya cukup uang untuk membalasmu sekaligus. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku mulai mencicilnya? Katakan, apa Sabtu besok kamu luang?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas karena jantungnya mulai melompat-lompat tak karuan.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak ada rencana hari itu."

"Oh. Oke. Bagus. Jam enam aku jemput di apartemenmu, _is it ok_?

"Oke. Baiklah. Jam enam. Oke."

"Oke. _Perfect_. Umm, _see you soon, prince_."

Sambungan itu terputus. Namun Kyungsoo belum bisa menggerakkan handphone yang masih menempel di telinganya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam ratusan gelembung di dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun dan Tao menunggunya dengan wajah antusias.

"Jadiiiiiiii?" serobot Baekhyun yang tak sabar menunggu Kyungsoo bicara.

"Dia mengajakku keluar."

Mereka langsung menjerit bersamaan.

"Hey, _schoolgirls! Keep it down_." Teriak Kris dari seberang ruangan.

Kyungsoo meminta maaf sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Menurutmu berapa lama?" tanya Tao ke Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo melihat mereka dengan bingung.

"10.000 won untuk satu minggu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, benarkah? Kurasa Kyungsoo akan sedikit mempersulitnya. 15.000 won untuk dua minggu." Balas Tao dengan muka serius.

"Hey, _guys_. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa menurutmu seseorang seperti Kim Jongin akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mempersulitnya? _Na-uh_. Aku akan menang kali ini, Tao."

"Hey, aku tidak-"

"20.000 won untuk tiga hari karena _it's Mister Perfect Creature no. 1_ dan hey! Terimakasih telah memulai pesta ini tanpaku." Potong Luhan yang langsung mengambil salah satu kursi di dekat mereka_._

"Apa kalian mau menjelaskannya padaku?" Kyungsoo memastikan untuk menekan tiap kata saat bertanya kali ini.

Tiga lelaki di depannya hanya berpandang-pandangan dalam diam. Tao menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menunggu salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Oh, aku harus bekerja lagi." Baekhyun meninggalkan meja itu diikuti dengan desisan dari Luhan dan Tao.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tajam ke mereka berdua.

"Oke, oke. Kita sedang bertaruh." Ucap Tao kemudian.

"Bertaruh soal?"

"_You know_..." Luhan memutar bola matanya sebelum meneruskan dengan nada santai, "_how long before you two have sex after first date_."

"_I'm sorry, WHAT_?!"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang selamat dari _headlock_ Kyungsoo sore itu.

* * *

**END OF PART 3 : HIGHWAY**

* * *

Terimakasih lagi buat semua yang masih dan udah nge-_review_ :D  
Terimakasih juga buat pujian, saran dan dukungannya. Waaaaa~ aku seneng banget ada yang baca ff ini.

Oiya, akademi tari yang aku maksud sebelumnya itu kaya lembaga pendidikan informal gitu.

Sedikit _sneak peek, _buat bagian _mature part_ bakalan ada di _chapter_ 5\. Tapi jangan bosen dulu yah, _review_ terus, semangat buat yang lagi skripsi!  
Kyaaa, aku diserang _puppy eyes. _Aku bakalan bikin OTP lain juga kok, mungkin setelah ini selesai :D

Kalau misal aku bikin _sidestory_ dari cerita ini, kira-kira kalian bakal tertarik nggak? Kalau iya, kalian mau OTP mana yang aku angkat? Hehehehe. Mungkin dari _chapter_ ini yang keliatan baru ChanBaek doang. Tapi kalau di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya kalian ngerasa ada yang menarik, kasih tau aku yah!  
Ditunggu lagi _review_, saran, dan kritiknya.

_I love you all_!

_KAISOO FTW!  
_  
**-RedSherr88-**


	4. Streets

**I'm blinded by you, who shines so that all other light becomes colorless**

**You're a strong flashlight**

_**― EXO - Heart Attack**_

* * *

Suara dentum musik di Machine sedikit memekakan telinga Jongin hari itu. Selayaknya bar berjenis klub malam, orang-orang sibuk berdansa mengikut irama dengan riuh rendah sorakan beberapa kali. Ia membawa baki kosongnya ke dapur dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di dekat _Bar Area_. Senyum penuh seseorang di balik meja_ bartender_ langsung menyambutnya begitu ia duduk.

"Kamu harus berhenti membuat senyum menyeramkan itu, Chanyeol. Beberapa pelanggan mengira kamu sedang mengancam mereka."

Lelaki berambut merah di depannya justru tertawa lebih lebar. Tangannya sibuk mencampurkan beberapa minuman ke dalam _shaker_ untuk salah seorang wanita yang duduk di _bar stool_. Wanita itu tidak berhenti memandangi Jongin dari atas sampai bawah. Jongin segera menemukan wanita itu melempar senyum padanya sesaat setelah ia menoleh. Bibir Jongin tetap diam dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Melihat sinyal ketidaktertarikan Jongin, wanita itu langsung pergi ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan minumannya.

"_How rude_, Jongin. Sudah berapa orang yang menggodamu seperti tadi dan kamu hanya mengabaikannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membersihkan beberapa tetesan air yang bercecer di meja itu.

"Kamu bisa mendapatkan beberapa wanita-atau lelaki di celanamu dalam semalam."

Jongin menyulut rokok di antara bibirnya, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang sering mengira aku adalah orang yang mudah menyalurkan hasratku tanpa perasaan."

Kini, gantian Chanyeol yang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Oh… _You don't_?"

"_Nope. Never. _Serius, Park Chanyeol. Aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Selama bekerja di Machine, mereka jarang bertukar kata. Mungkin karena Jongin mengelilingi seluruh ruangan untuk menyibukkan dirinya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam di satu tempat.

Chanyeol membalikkan pandangannya ke Jongin lagi. Ia menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di meja bartender itu.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan merasa aman menanyakan ini padamu."

Alis Jongin naik setengah, mempertanyakan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah tipe pertanyaan yang akan membuat Jongdae tertawa dan teman-temanku mengejekku seumur hidup mereka. Tapi mungkin, tidak akan masalah denganmu."

"_Spit it out!_" perintah Jongin yang penasaran.

Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya. Dahinya mengernyit seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Apa kamu pernah bertemu atau bicara dengan seseorang dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi setelahnya?"

"Tergantung. Apa yang kamu maksud dengan aneh?"

Ia melihat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya berkali-kali lalu membuang nafas panjang. Pandangannya beralih ke lantai di bawahnya.

"_You know_… Perasaan seperti matahari bersinar hanya untukmu hari itu, burung terdengar bernyanyi terlalu riang, tubuhmu seperti melayang, dan segerombolan _baboon_ sedang melompat-lompat di jantungmu?"

Hening.

Jongin tidak tahu harus tertawa atau tidak karena Chanyeol terlihat serius. Tapi pernyataan barusan terdengar terlalu konyol di telinga Jongin. Chanyeol benar, ini adalah tipe pertanyaan yang akan membuat Jongdae bisa mati karena tertawa.

"Errr, Chanyeol. _Are you drunk_? Vodka mungkin? Kamu tahu, minuman itu kadang punya efek yang aneh untuk beberapa orang."

"_I'm sober as hell_, Jongin." Lalu Chanyeol memukulkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja sambil bergumam, "oh, Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa cuma aku yang merasakannya?"

Jongin segera meraih bahu Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk tenang.

"Aku baru berkencan dengannya beberapa kali lalu hal-hal aneh ini mulai terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebabnya."

Jongin bisa melihat keputusasaan di mata Chanyeol. Ia menjadi sedikit iba.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Selama itu terasa menyenangkan, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kamu menikmatinya. Mungkin kamu harus belajar menerimanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetahui ada apa di balik semua itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan melihat Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kamu bisa memberikan saran yang berguna soal ini."

"Oh, percayalah. _Neither do I."_

Jongin tidak bohong saat mengatakannya. Ia bahkan ingin mengajak seluruh pekerja otaknya untuk berpesta karena akhirnya mereka menemukan sesuatu yang bijak untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah_, gotta go._" Kata Chanyeol setelah melihat beberapa orang datang ke arah mereka.

"Tapi terimakasih, Jongin. Aku rasa mulai saat ini, aku akan menganggumu untuk urusan yang sama."

Chanyeol kembali memberikan senyum penuhnya ke Jongin sebelum tenggelam dengan botol-botol alkohol di tangannya.

Dengan malas, Jongin beranjak dari kursi untuk kembali meneruskan pekerjaanya.

* * *

Jongin merapikan rambut untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Ia terlambat 20 menit setelah pertarungan sengit antara kemeja mana yang lebih cocok untuk _ripped jeans _dan jaket kulit hitamnya. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa kali bertanya ke Monggu, Jongin memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja berwarna merah-karena Monggu mengonggong lebih keras pada kemeja itu. Sesampainya di pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, ia kembali tidak percaya diri. Jongin memikirkan kemungkinan bagaimana jika Monggu ternyata memberikan sugesti yang salah kepadanya. Atau mungkin Monggu punya selera _fashion_ yang buruk. Tapi mengingat ia sudah meninggalkan kesan jelek dengan terlambat pada kencan pertama, Jongin mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk tidak berlari kembali ke rumah.

Setelah menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, Jongin lupa cara bernafas sesaat.

Ia mengutuk dalam hati kenapa lelaki di hadapannya bisa terlihat begitu menarik hanya dalam balutan sederhana. Kyungsoo memakai _sweater _wol warna putih dengan sedikit pola garis-garis di lengannya dan celana _jeans _warna biru langit.

"Hai." Kyungsoo memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Oh. Hai." Jongin berdehem sesaat, "aku minta maaf karena terlambat. Kamu sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum paling manis yang mampu menghidupi kota Jongin selama sebulan lebih.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karena letak Festival Seni itu berdekatan dengan apartemen Kyungsoo. Saat melewati salah satu kaca besar di pertokoan, Jongin tidak sengaja melihat bayangannya dan Kyungsoo. Sepintas-dengan perbedaan warna baju yang mereka kenakan mereka terlihat seperti setan dan malaikat.

Jongin bersumpah akan membunuh Monggu setelah ini.

Lampion warna-warni langsung menyambut mereka setibanya di Festival Seni itu. Ada banyak _stand_ makanan berjejer rapi dengan ornamen burung kertas di tiap tiangnya. Hujan sore tadi masih menyisakan tanah basah yang mengeluarkan bau khas. Jongin memandang ke Kyungsoo yang terlihat gugup.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo memainkan jari tangannya sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Aku hanya tidak suka keramaian. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena tidak percaya. Namun lelaki di sampingnya masih terus memandang ke bawah. Jongin sedikit membungkuk untuk mencari mata Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tidak enak karena Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan tempat ini.

"Hey, kamu mau pergi dari sini?"

"_No_!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berani menatap Jongin kembali. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Tapi, aku ingin mencobanya."

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Ia melihat pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah saat itu juga.

"_Prince_ memang benar-benar panggilan yang cocok untukmu."

Jongin meraih salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dan mengenggamnya erat. Kyungsoo langsung merasakan tubuhnya merinding dengan sentuhan itu.

"_Hold my hands_." bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan senyumnya yang mungkin akan terlalu lebar. Jongin tertawa saat menyadari tindakan bodoh Kyungsoo.

"_Come on, let's find something you like_."

Mereka berkeliling dari _stand_ ke _stand _dan memutuskan membeli dua Matcha Latte untuk sedikit mengalahkan udara dingin malam itu. Setelah menemukan beberapa makanan kecil, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi. Begitu mereka duduk, Jongin meletakkan gelas kertasnya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo bersamaan lalu menggosok-gosoknya pelan.

"Tanganmu dingin. Apa kamu kedinginan?"

Kyungsoo hampir meleleh saat mendengarnya. Jongin meniup tangan Kyungsoo dan terus menggosoknya.

"Tidak. Tidak lagi." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Pandangannya tidak sedikitpun beralih dari Jongin. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Dan betapa Jongin merasa, ia bisa saja menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan momen seperti ini. Suara tepuk tangan tiba-tiba menggema di sekitar mereka. Lampu-lampu sorot dari kejauhan langsung menarik mata Jongin.

"Oh, sepertinya sudah dimulai. Ayo!"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke kerumunan ketika seorang pria sudah mulai menyanyikan hampir setengah lagu di panggung itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo untuk memastikan lelaki itu tidak tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Jongin, tempat ini lebih ramai dari yang sebelumnya." kata Kyungsoo panik.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada konser yang sepi, Soo_. Give it some time, you'll gonna love this._"

Tapi itu sudah bukan masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah sentuhan Jongin di pinggangnya, hembusan nafas Jongin yang menggelitik kepalanya, dan tiap bisikan Jongin yang membuat kaki Kyungsoo serasa lumpuh.

Jongin mengoceh soal beberapa konser yang pernah ia kunjungi. Kyungsoo mendengarkannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang. Ia suka Jongin yang seperti ini. Saat menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, mata Jongin selalu berbinar terang.

Lebih terang dari lampu sorot panggung itu.

Lebih terang dari bintang manapun.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan mata dari Jongin sebelum wajahnya memerah. Pandangan Kyungsoo beredar ke sekitarnya. Ia menyaksikan banyak ekspresi terjadi di sana. Bahagia, sedih, gairah, amarah, tapi ada satu yang paling mendominasi di antaranya.

Cinta.

Seperti yang diperlihatkan ayah ke anak perempuannya di samping Kyungsoo, atau segerombolan anak muda dengan teman-temannya, atau berpuluh-puluh pasangan yang tidak berhenti saling tersenyum. Suasana itu bertambah manis ketika penyanyi di atas panggung melantunkan salah satu lagu Beyonce favoritnya dalam versi akustik. Tanpa sengaja, bibir Kyungsoo ikut tertarik. Menghancurkan salah satu kotak di Departemen Paranoid Kyungsoo yang bertuliskan 'Keramaian'.

Jongin menangkap senyum Kyungsoo barusan. Ia merapatkan bahu Kyungsoo lebih dekat lagi dan berbisik ke telinganya, "aku sudah bilang, kamu akan menyukainya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Satu senyuman yang selalu menarik serapah dari bibir Jongin. Ia ingin menarik Kyungsoo saat itu juga, membenamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya, dan memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

Tapi ia menahan keinginan itu mati-matian.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa penonton dari depan mereka meyerobot untuk keluar dengan kasar. Semua penonton di sekitar Jongin mulai bergerak menjauh. Lengan Jongin terlepas dari Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu tak lagi di sebelahnya. Jongin berubah panik.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya lebih keras di tengah kerumunan penonton dan suara nyanyian dari atas panggung. Jongin mulai berjalan menyisir sekitarnya.

.

_In the darkest night hour_

_I'll search through the crowd_

_._

"Kyungsoo!" suara teriakannya mulai berubah putus asa.

"Jongin!"

Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Saat itulah Jongin melihat seorang lelaki yang susah payah berjinjit melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Entah karena pengaruh cahaya atau kelegaan Jongin, ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih bersinar saat menemukannya.

_._

_Your face is __all that I see_

_I'll give you everything_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_._

"Oh, _thank_ _God_. _I thought I'm gonna lost_." kata Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hey, apa yang lucu?" tanya Jongin heran. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya kuat seperti tidak mengijinkan lelaki itu lepas dari sisinya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya… Sudah lama aku tidak merasa se-_excited_ ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tawa yang lebih lebar. Menampilkan bentuk hati di bibirnya serta rona merah muda di pipinya.

_And that's it. _

Jongin tidak lagi bisa menahannya, ia segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Membenamkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya lalu memeluknya erat. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin menunggu lelaki itu mendorong tubuhnya. Ia menunggu sebuah penolakan, perlawanan, apapun itu.

Tapi tidak ada.

_._

_We don't have forever_

_Baby daylight's wasting_

_You better kiss me_

_Before our time has run out_

_._

Tubuh mereka membeku. Saling merasakan detakan jantung satu sama lain. Mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dunia terasa kabur untuk sesaat.

_._

_Nobody sees what we see_

_They're just hopelessly gazing_

_Oh, baby, take me, me  
_  
_Before they turn the lights out_

_Before our time has run out_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_._

Lalu tiba-tiba satu kembang api besar meledak di atas kepala mereka. Menampilkan puluhan warna-warni dan sinar yang menyilaukan. Perlahan, Jongin sedikit memberikan jarak di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo mendongak, Jongin menunduk.

Pandangan mereka saling mengunci.

Ujung hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan.

Salah satu tangan Jongin menarik rahang Kyungsoo mendekat.

Lalu,

bibir mereka bertemu.

Jongin merasakan ribuan mantra sihir dihujamkan ke tubuhnya saat itu juga. Bibir Kyungsoo terasa seperti laut dan matahari senja. Satu batalyon pasukan semut seperti menggelitik bagian dalam perut Jongin. Pekerja otaknya menjerit. Tidak ada satupun bagian dari distriknya yang luput terisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Sedangkan bagi Kyungsoo, kembang api di atas mereka tidak sebanding dengan ledakan yang terjadi di kepalanya. Atau jantungnya. Atau hatinya.

Jongin menarik bibirnya lebih dulu. Ia memastikan pandangannya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo. Menyalurkan berbagai perasaan yang tidak perlu diucapkan dengan kata. Membuat suatu diplomasi besar-besaran antara kedua kota di masing-masing kepala.

Mereka jatuh cinta dan mereka tahu itu.

Dengan wajah yang masih sama-sama merah,

mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

* * *

Jongin baru melepaskan genggamannya ketika mereka sampai di pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Rasanya, malam ini belum cukup panjang untuknya. Namun, ia harus sudah ada di Machine pada jam sebelas nanti. Setelah berbagai bujukan dan rayuan, Jongdae hanya memberinya izin dua jam untuk terlambat.

"Apa kamu ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencari kunci apartmennya.

Jongin mendesah, "aku ingin sekali, Soo. Tapi aku masih ada urusan setelah ini."

Ia masih belum membuka pembicaraan soal kehidupan pribadinya. Jongin tidak bangga dengan pekerjaanya sekarang. Atau kehidupannya yang masih berantakan. Ia ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Kyungsoo. Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo sangat menghormati privasinya. Ia tidak pernah bertanya atau menyinggung Jongin mengenai itu. Jongin juga tidak mempermasalahkan sedikitnya hal yang ia tahu soal Kyungsoo.

Mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal dan mereka sudah cukup nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini.

"_It's okay_, Jongin. Lagipula, aku sudah punya malam yang menyenangkan untuk hari ini. _Thank you._"

Jongin tersenyum dan memainkan rambut depan Kyungsoo, "_anytime, prince. Anytime for you._"

Jari Jongin perlahan turun ke leher belakang Kyungsoo lalu menariknya mendekat. Tanpa bertukar kata, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Ciuman kedua kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bukan hanya sentuhan dari bibir ke bibir saja. Jongin memagut bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo membalasnya. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo sampai bertemu dinding di belakangnya. Tangan Kyungsoo berkelana mencengkram rambut Jongin. Sedangkan kedua tangan Jongin kini sampai di pinggang Kyungsoo, mendekatkan tubuh mereka lebih erat lagi. Ciuman itu berubah lebih basah saat Jongin mulai memainkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Seluruh badan Jongin bergetar saat mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo lebih seduktif daripada yang Jongin kira. Mereka harus segera berhenti.

_Ia harus segera berhenti._

Jongin melambatkan ciuman mereka sebelum melepaskannya. Lalu, ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan melihat lelaki di depannya bersemu.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Ia mengutuk para pekerja otak yang menyembunyikan sisi maskulinnya tiap kali berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Istirahatlah. Kamu pasti lelah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Jongin melambai ke arah Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mundur.

"_Call me_. Jangan tunggu waktu seminggu kali ini."

Jongin tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo memasang muka serius.

"Pasti. Aku janji."

Ia membalikkan badannya sambil terus tersenyum. Dada Jongin terasa penuh dan semut-semut di perutnya belum juga menghilang.

"Hey, Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo setengah berteriak saat Jongin sudah berjalan hampir setengah lorong.

Jongin berbalik melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"_You look incredibly hot in red_."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jongin, Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemennya.

Keesokan harinya, Monggu mendapati mangkuk makanannya terisi lebih penuh daripada biasanya.

* * *

"_Someone just got laid last night." _celetuk Tao saat melihat Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"_Twice_!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat mulut tiga lelaki lainnya menganga lebar.

Minggu malam ini, mereka berkumpul di apartemen Kyungsoo. Meja ruang tengahnya berubah penuh saat itu. Luhan membawa selusin _cupcake_ coklat dengan _frosting_ vanila dan taburan almond, Baekhyun dengan empat cangkir kopi bervarian berbeda, Kyungsoo membuat udang panggang saus _barbeque_ dengan jahe dan lemon, sedangkan Tao-_well,_ karena ia seorang _fashion stylist _hanya membawa dirinya sendiri.

"_You're dirty bitch_, Baek. Kamu bahkan belum mengenalkan lelaki ini ke kami." Luhan segera menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ke Machine? Aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian. Lagipula, sudah lama kan kita tidak ke bar?" ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka kotak berisi _cupcake_ Luhan. Ia segera mendesah begitu bertemu gigitan pertama.

"_Gosh_, Luhan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini hanya menjadi sebuah hobi." Kata Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh, "kamu bisa kaya hanya dengan pantat peri ini."

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entah, aku belum tertarik dengan bisnis itu."

Tao buru-buru mengambil satu _cupcake_ dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Tao yang sedari tidak berhenti mengetik pesan di _handphone_-nya.

"Hey, siapa yang menyibukkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kris." jawab Tao singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seluruh ruangan itu tiba-tiba hening. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak kopinya.

"_What_?" Tao menatap mereka heran.

"Kris?" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Kris."

"_That_ Kris?"

"Ya, _that_ Kris."

"3.6.5 Kris?"

"Ya, 3.6.5 Kris."

"Kris manajerku?"

"Oh, astaga Baekhyun. Iya, Kris manajermu."

"Bukankah dia _straight_? timpal Kyungsoo yang masih tidak percaya.

Tao tertawa seakan meremehkan mereka semua lalu berkata, "Huang Zitao tidak pernah gagal dalam usahanya."

"_But… How_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Ia terlihat paling terkejut mengenai hal ini, karena Baekhyun sangat mengenal Kris. Baekhyun tau bahwa Kris bukan orang yang mudah digoyahkan.

"Rahasia." jawab Tao yang kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_ di genggamannya.

"_THIS IS SO UNFAIR_!" teriak Luhan dengan suara tinggi.

"Terlalu banyak berita hanya dalam satu malam. Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol-nya, Tao yang mungkin dengan _voodoo_ bisa membuat Kris jatuh, dan kamu…" Luhan memincingkan matanya ke Kyungsoo, "aku harap kamu tidak akan meledakkan otakku dengan satu berita yang lain."

Kyungsoo memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya tanpa menjawab. Semua perhatian mereka kini tertuju padanya.

"Oh, tidak Soo… Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan merebut gelas Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"_Well…" _Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak, "_we kissed_."

Mendengar itu, Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara sambil menggerutu pelan. Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya lalu menatapnya heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Lu. Banyak _trainer_ kita yang langsung jatuh cinta saat melihatmu. Jika kamu tidak terlalu selektif, kamu mungkin sudah mendapatkan pasanganmu saat ini."

Sebelum Luhan sempat membuka bibirnya, Tao memotongnya duluan, "dia menunggu _Knight in Shining Armor_-nya."

"Zitao!"

Baekhyun tergelak. Ia langsung meminta Tao menceritakan tentang kisah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, hanya saja dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang berkostum Ksatria Templar saat berusia dua belas tahun. Dan kamu tidak akan percaya banyaknya usaha Luhan untuk menemukan anak lelaki ini."

Luhan hanya mengumpat diam-diam saat Tao menceritakan itu. Ia meminum kopi di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu Lu. Tapi kurasa itu cukup romantis." Ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat tatapan putus asa Luhan.

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku, Soo. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Bisakah kita berganti topik? Oh, aku dengar kamu mengajukan cuti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Luhan tahu selama masa kerjanya, Kyungsoo belum pernah mengambil cuti sekalipun. Tapi Junmyeon memaksanya, ia bilang liburan merupakan salah satu cara untuk menghasilkan kreatifitas baru.

"Ya, hanya dua hari. Besok dan Selasa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengambil udang buatan Kyungsoo dan memakannya dalam sekali suapan. Baekhyun mulai membujuk Luhan untuk menceritakan Ksatria Templar-nya lebih lanjut saat Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di celananya.

Sebuah pesan.

**From : Kim Jongin**

_Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat membacanya. Ia mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata.

**To : Kim Jongin**

_Ya, aku tidur seperti bayi. Kamu?_

Ketika Kyungsoo mendongak, Ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih ngotot dan Luhan yang mulai gerah.

"_Fine_!" Luhan memijat pelipisnya, "aku baru saja pindah ke Korea saat itu. Sekolah baruku mengadakan sebuah karnaval. Kalian tahu bagaimana ketakutanku dengan laba-laba?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paling cepat.

"Ksatria Templar ini menolongku saat ada laba-laba di punggungku. Dia menggunakan _helmet_ sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Karena Bahasa Koreaku masih buruk, aku juga tidak bisa menanyakan namanya. Aku mencarinya sejak itu tapi belum juga menemukannya. Puas?"

_Handphone_ Kyungsoo kembali bergetar.

**From : Kim Jongin**

_Good! Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur. Seorang pangeran lalu lalang di kepalaku. Ia punya mata yang besar, bahu yang terlalu rendah dan kaki yang pendek. Apa kamu mengenalnya?_

**To : Kim Jongin**

_No_._ But he must be gorgeous._

**From : Kim Jongin**

_Oh, he totally is! Dan kamu tidak akan percaya pangeran ini bisa membuat makanan yang membuatmu lupa dunia. Aku merindukan masakannya._

**To : Kim Jongin**

_Mungkin, jika kamu mengirimkan alamatmu. Pangeran itu akan datang berkunjung dan membuat makan siang dengan menu yang paling kamu sukai._

Kyungsoo hampir tertawa membaca tulisannya sendiri. Kim Jongin benar-benar punya cara luar biasa untuk membuat Kyungsoo ikut larut dalam dunianya. Ia membuka _handphone_-nya kembali dan menemukan pesan berisikan alamat serta kata 'aku tunggu' dengan emot senyum di akhirnya.

"Kalian lihat ekspresi itu, _guys_?" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo, "itu adalah ekspresi yang akan membuatku memenangkan taruhan terakhir kita."

Kyungsoo melemparkan sendok plastiknya ke Luhan saat itu juga.

* * *

**END OF PART 4 : STREETS**

* * *

Kyaaaaa~

Seneng banget denger ada yang senyum-senyum baca FF ini, ada yang ngasih tau ke temennya, buat yang baru nemu juga makasih banget udah mau nge-_review._

Makasih juga buat semua pujian serta dukungannya. Aku terharu, serius.

Dan sekali lagi, serius ini murni karya aku. Hahahaha. Awal mula dapet ide ini karena baca puisinya Aan Mansyur (hurufkecil) yang 'kepalaku: kantor paling sibuk di dunia'.

Iya, bener banget! Ini semua hasil dari kebanyakan nonton film romantis, novel, sama FF Bahasa Inggris. Tapi jujur aja, aku paling sering dapet inspirasi justru dari lagu. Buat yang pas mereka lagi nonton konser misalnya, karena dengerin XO - Beyonce c_over by_ Teza Sumendra di YouTube (kalian harus dengerin _guys, feel-_nya dapet banget XD) sama Heart Attack-nya EXO.

Buat _couple_ lain cuma aku jadiin _slight_ aja, jadi nggak begitu detail. Makanya kemarin aku kepikiran bikin _sidestory_ (kalau ada yang tertarik). Semua saran kalian ditampung kok, tenang aja :D

Jangan lupa baca terus, ya. Tunggu adegan Nini, Prince(ss) Soo, dan Yehet Bitch selanjutnya.

Kritik, saran dan _review_ lainnya ditunggu sekaliiiiii. *_smooch_*

_KAISOO FTW_!

**-RedSherr88-**


	5. Alleys

**AD·DIC·TION**

**əˈdikSH(ə)n/**

(_noun_)

_the fact or condition of being addicted to a particular substance, thing, or activity._

_._

**_warning : this chapter is just another ball of fluffiness with (a lot of) sexual tension. Be prepare for some dirty talk._**

_And i am not sorry for causing jealousy effect._

_Because damn you Kim Jongin, you're just too hot to handle._

.

* * *

Kyungsoo sampai di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang sedikit berkarat. Ia memperhatikan nomor rumah itu kembali dan memastikan ia tidak salah alamat. Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, seorang lelaki keluar dari dalam pintu rumah itu dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Rambutnya berantakan dan dia hanya mengenakan celana tidur serta kaus tanpa lengan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin yang mencoba membuka kunci pagar itu.

"Aku kira kamu menyebutkan makan siang kemarin. Bukankah ini baru jam delapan?"

"_I'm sorry_, aku benar-benar tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah Jadi aku memutuskan kesini lebih pagi. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Jongin membuka pagar itu lalu mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Tidak. Hanya saja…" Jongin buru-buru mendahului Kyungsoo saat ia sudah sampai di pintu depan, "kamu tidak akan menyukai apa yang kamu lihat setelah ini."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, ia memperhatikan Jongin yang berubah panik.

"Berjanjilah kamu akan tetap mau bertemu denganku setelah melihatnya." Jongin mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada serius.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "apakah ini sesuatu yang sangat buruk?"

"_Just_… _Promise me_."

"Oke, oke. Aku berjanji."

Jongin mendesah panjang sebelum membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tercengang dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melihat berkaleng-kaleng bir kosong, puntung rokok, dan pakaian kotor berserakan di lantai. Meja dan kursi tidak tertata dalam direksi yang rapi. Ada noda minuman tumpah tepat di bawah kakinya. Dan yang paling Kyungsoo tidak mengerti adalah, setiap vas di dalam rumah itu sebagian badannya pecah.

"Apa seseorang merampokmu?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan geli.

"Apa itu yang kamu pikirkan? _Well_, kalau begitu ya. Ya, seseorang telah merampok rumahku."

Tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin yang menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"_Don't mess with me,_ Kim Jongin." ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin berkacak pinggang, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri beberapa kali.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku berniat membersihkannya pagi ini sebelum kamu datang. Aku minta maaf."

Ia tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin merasa malu karena lagi-lagi ia memberikan kesan buruk kepada Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba, seekor anak anjing berlari ke arah mereka. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang segera berlutut dan tersenyum saat anak anjing itu melompat ke pelukannya.

"Hey, dia masih mengingatku." Kata Kyungsoo riang. Ia mencium kepala Monggu berkali-kali.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Apakah ini berarti kita melupakan mas-"

"_No_! Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak membersihkan rumah ini, Jongin?"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam, "sebulan mungkin. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Lagipula, terkadang aku harus menjenguk ayahku."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ayahmu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Oh, apa beliau sakit?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini di dalam?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

* * *

Jongin bercerita mengenai penyakit ayahnya sambil sesekali menguap. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jongin terjaga sepanjang malam sampai ia terlihat sangat mengantuk. Walaupun Kyungsoo bersyukur, dari sekian banyak misteri kehidupan Jongin akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui salah satunya.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo sambil terpejam.

"Hey, kamu terlihat lelah. Istirahatlah sebentar."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu meninggalkanmu sendirian saat kamu sudah repot-repot kesini? _No_, Soo."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa lalu memperhatikan ke sekeliling. Rumah itu memiliki satu dapur, ruang tengah, dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Ada beberapa foto Jongin kecil yang tergantung di atas sofa ruang tengah itu.

"Dimana ruang tidurmu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang berusaha menahan kantuknya.

Jongin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo langsung menangkap apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini. Ia memukul perut Jongin keras.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu_, pervert_! Kamu butuh tidur. Jika kamu tidak menurutiku, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju ruang tidurnya.

Ruang tidur Jongin tidak kalah berantakan. Kyungsoo melihat lemari baju Jongin terbuka dengan pakaian yang terlipat asal-asalan. Ada abu rokok yang berceceran di meja samping tempat tidur Jongin. Dinding kamar itu penuh dengan poster _squad_ Chelsea dan Fernando Torres. Ia melihat Jongin yang sudah merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Kyungsoo segera menarik selimut ke atas tubuh Jongin.

"Satu jam. Bangunkan aku setelah satu jam." gumam Jongin sambil merapatkan selimut ke dadanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membelai kepala Jongin sampai lelaki itu tertidur. Saat melihat Jongin yang sudah pulas, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Kyungsoo mendesah panjang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat, _sangat_ lama." pikirnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo melipat lengan kemejanya lalu memutuskan untuk memulai dari pakaian kotor Jongin.

* * *

Jongin bangun empat jam kemudian. Ia tercengang melihat seluruh bagian rumahnya berubah bersih dan rapi. Setelah mandi, Jongin segera mencari Kyungsoo. Ia menemukan lelaki itu sedang bermain bersama Monggu di halaman rumahnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku?"

Jongin merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya membersihkan seluruh isi rumah.

"_Will you drop it_? Kamu butuh istirahat, Jongin. Lagipula Monggu menemaniku sedari tadi."

Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi teras lalu menyulut rokoknya. Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tidak suka saat melihat itu.

"Benda itu akan membunuhmu. Kamu tahu itu."

Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya tanpa menjawab.

"Apa kalian membicarakan aku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggendong Monggu lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, tentu. Monggu bilang ia punya majikan paling malas di seluruh dunia ini." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin tertawa sambil mengelus-elus kepala Monggu.

"Apa Monggu tidak bilang kalau majikannya sekarang sedang lapar?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan membuatkan omelet karena hanya telur dan sayur yang ada di _refrigator_-mu. Setelah itu, kita berbelanja. Aku sudah berjanji membuatkan masakan layak makan untukmu."

Jongin bersorak riang. Ia melompat bangkit dari kursinya lalu membungkuk di depan Kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo, "itu sebagai ucapan maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu. Dan ini-" Jongin memagut bibir atas Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

Mata Kyungsoo membesar, ia melihat Jongin yang berlalu sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Yah Kim Jongin! _Y-You... Brat_!"

Tawa Jongin menggema dari dalam rumah.

* * *

Mereka pulang dengan tiga kantong plastik besar dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat di tengah perjalanan hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur deras. Mereka terpaksa berlari karena tidak ada tempat berteduh.

Jongin menaruh kantong belanjaannya lalu segera mengambil handuk. Kyungsoo tertawa saat Jongin mengalungkan handuk itu ke lehernya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bermain hujan." jawab Kyungsoo saat Jongin menanyakan penyebabnya.

Jongin tergelak, ia heran kenapa Kyungsoo mudah sekali bahagia dengan hal sederhana. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo saat ia melihat lelaki itu tidak berniat menghentikan tawanya. Kyungsoo menceritakan pertama kali ia bermain hujan.

Namun, Jongin sudah tidak mendengarkan.

Ia melihat bibir merah Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak dan menampilkan bentuk hati di sela-selanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh dimana bibir itu tidak sedang bicara namun melingkar di benda dalam celananya.

Jongin berdehem mencoba menghapuskan pikirannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi saat Kyungsoo menyentuh pinggangnya, para pekerja otaknya menarik bayangan itu masuk kembali.

Jongin segera menarik diri jauh-jauh, mengalihkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Umm Soo, kamu tidak keberatan memakai bajuku dulu?" tanya Jongin sambil membuka kausnya dan berjalan ke kamar.

Tawa Kyungsoo terhenti. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan belanjaan yang sedari tadi masih ia genggam.

Menyadari suasana yang berubah hening, Jongin yang baru sampai di pintu kamar langsung memandang Kyungsoo.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat Jongin berjalan mendekatinya. Ia melihat dada bidang Jongin yang basah, lengannya yang kekar dan _abs-_nya yang terbentuk sempurna. Setiap Jongin berjalan selangkah, Kyungsoo mengambil langkah mundur.

"Hey ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mencengkram bagian depan kemejanya sendiri dengan kuat. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa malu dengan tubuhnya.

"Soo?" Jongin akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum berani menatap Jongin.

"_Just... i don't know that your body_," Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan menurunkan volume suaranya sampai menjadi sebuah cicitan, "_is so tempting_."

Jongin mematung. Ada kilatan yang berbeda di matanya saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan itu.

"Jangan. Katakan. Itu. Lagi." pandangan Jongin berubah tajam.

"Tapi itu benar, Jongin. Kamu... menarik."

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya dan berharap ada banjir besar menghanyutkannya sekarang juga.

Tentara pertahanan di kota Jongin langsung ambruk hanya dengan kalimat itu. Dengan setengah berlari, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya ke batang tubuh Jongin. Tangannya berpegang erat ke leher belakang lelaki itu. Ia sedikit berjengit saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding yang dingin. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo dapat melihat nafsu yang menggebu dari mata Jongin saat ini.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu ucapkan, Soo."

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, memagutnya lembut sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi tidak beraturan. Lidah mereka saling beradu, mengecap rasa manis satu sama lain. Tidak seperti kemarin, Jongin tidak bisa berhenti kali ini. Semua perlawanan terhadap gairahnya lepas begitu saja.

"_Stop me. Please... please stop me_." Jongin memohon di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Namun, Kyungsoo justru beralih ke leher Jongin dan menghisapnya pelan. Jongin mengerang. Ia kembali menangkap bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Dengan posisi yang sama, ia segera membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang tidurnya.

Jongin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. Bibirnya kini berkelana ke leher Kyungsoo, meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan di kulit putihnya. Kyungsoo mendesah membisikkan namanya dan kewarasan Jongin jatuh di titik terendah. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo satu per satu. Saat Jongin berhasil melepaskan kemeja itu, ia segera merebahkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidur. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin membuka celana _jeans_ Kyungsoo hingga ia benar-benar telanjang.

Jongin terpaku melihatnya.

Semua yang ada di imajinya, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Rambut berantakan Kyungsoo yang masih basah, bibir merahnya yang bengkak karena ciuman, rona di pipinya yang belum hilang sejak tadi dan Kyungsoo menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena malu.

Celana Jongin mendadak terlalu sempit.

"Aku tidak punya postur yang menarik sepertimu." ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo perlahan, lalu menahannya di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"_You_-" ia mencium leher Kyungsoo, "_have no idea_-" lalu menghisapnya kuat, "_how adorable_-" bibirnya turun ke dada, "_you are like this._" dan menjilat puting Kyungsoo dengan ujung lidahnya.

Kyungsoo melenguh, ia merasakan sesuatu membasahi celananya.

Lidah Jongin berkelana menggali rasa di tiap_ inchi_ tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menemukan candu yang lebih memabukkan dari semua batang rokoknya selama ini. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat Jongin sampai di bawah perutnya. Ia merasa oksigen di ruangan itu hilang ketika Jongin menjilati _pre-cum_ yang keluar dari miliknya.

Jongin mengulumnya lembut. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, ia merasakan semua miliknya ada di dalam mulut Jongin.

"J-Jongin, oh..."

Ia mencengkram rambut Jongin ketika lelaki itu mulai menghisap miliknya. Lidah Jongin tidak juga berhenti bermain. Kyungsoo kembali berteriak saat Jongin menggigit kecil ujung kepala miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan seringai Jongin dari bawah sana. Jongin mulai mengulum milik Kyungsoo keluar masuk mulutnya. Kyungsoo terpejam merasakan kenikmatan yang menguasainya saat ini. Lalu tiap desahan '_ah, ah, ah_' dari bibir Kyungsoo mulai seirama dengan gerakan Jongin. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Ah, Jongin..."

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sudah dekat, ia makin mempercepat gerakannya. Punggung Kyungsoo melengkung sebelum akhirnya Jongin merasakan cairan Kyungsoo memenuhi mulutnya. Ia menghisap semua cairan itu tanpa tersisa, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang membelalak saat melihatnya. Jongin menyeringai. Ia memanjat tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mencium keningnya. Kyungsoo kembali terpejam menikmati sisa dari ejakulasi terakhirnya.

"Kamu ingin melanjutkan ini?" tanya Jongin setelah melihat peluh yang membasahi dahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia membuka matanya lalu mencium bibir Jongin.

Jongin meraih botol _lube_ yang masih setengah terisi di salah satu laci mejanya. Ia mengoleskan _lube_ itu ke jarinya sendiri.

"Apa kamu pernah melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mengatur nafasnya. Jongin berhenti sesaat, ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bimbang.

"Kamu yakin ingin melakukan ini denganku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya meraih kancing celana Jongin lalu membukanya dalam sekali sentakan. Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludahnya saat melihat milik Jongin ada di hadapannya. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melakukan apapun, Jongin kembali menindihnya. Kyungsoo mendesah saat miliknya bersentuhan dengan milik Jongin.

"Jawab aku, Do Kyungsoo. Beritahu aku kalau kamu memang ingin melakukan ini denganku." Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, memastikan pandangan lelaki itu tidak beralih ke manapun.

"_I want this. I want you_, Jongin."

"Oh_, damn it_."

Jongin menciumi leher Kyungsoo saat ia mulai memasukkan salah satu jarinya. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu terbakar di dalam sana, ia mencakar punggung Jongin. Tangan Jongin yang bebas membelai rambut Kyungsoo, mengusap keringat yang memenuhi pelipisnya.

"_Relax, prince_. Katakan jika kamu mau berhenti." Jongin menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

Saat Kyungsoo mulai melemaskan persendiannya, Jongin memasukkan satu jari lagi. Setiap desahan dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin bergetar. Ia ingin segera menghujamkan miliknya, lalu menyetubuhi Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan keras. Namun Jongin menahannya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo menikmati pengalaman pertamanya.

Saat jari ketiga Jongin sudah keluar masuk, nafas Kyungsoo mulai teratur. Jongin segera memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Kyungsoo. Ia mengoleskan _lube_ ke miliknya sendiri. Lelaki di bawahnya mencengkram lengannya kuat saat Jongin mulai memasukkan miliknya perlahan. Jongin mendesah menikmati kehangatan yang sedikit demi sedikit menyelimuti bagian bawahnya.

Ia menggigit leher Kyungsoo saat semua miliknya telah masuk. Jongin merasakan dinding Kyungsoo menjepitnya kuat. Kyungsoo menahan sakit yang ia rasakan, kukunya mencakar-cakar sisi tempat tidur. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu.

"_Tell me when you're ready_. Jangan terburu-buru. Aku bisa menunggu."

Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dirinya terasa penuh terisi oleh Jongin. Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat lelaki di atasnya tidak kalah kacau dengannya. Rambut _blond_-nya berantakan, matanya setengah terpejam, dan peluh membasahi kulit_ tan_ nya. Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo panas karena Jongin terlihat lebih menggoda saat ini. Ia merasakan miliknya kembali tegak.

Jongin terkejut saat mengetahuinya.

"_You are a bad, bad boy_, Soo." ujar Jongin setengah tertawa.

"_Move_, Jongin. Oh, _please move_." perintah Kyungsoo saat merasa dirinya mulai beradaptasi.

Jongin menegakkan punggungnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya, Kyungsoo benar-benar menjepit miliknya kuat.

"Oh, _God_."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, matanya terpejam menikmati tiap tusukannya sendiri. Kyungsoo memegang _headboard_ tempat tidur Jongin kuat. Setiap gerakan Jongin membuatnya melayang. Desahan mereka beradu dalam ruangan itu. Saat Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali seperti mantra. Jongin merasakan getaran di tulang punggungnya ketika mengetahui rasa namanya di lidah Kyungsoo.

Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke bahunya, lalu menghujamkan miliknya dengan berbagai sudut.

"Ah, Jongin!"

Kyungsoo merasakan pandangannya hampir kabur saat Jongin menusuk satu titik dalam dirinya.

_"What the hell was that?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Namun, ia melihat Jongin yang menyeringai dan terus menyerang satu titik itu tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo mulai meracau merasakan tubuhnya tidak henti diberi kenikmatan.

"_Don't hold back_. Oh,_ please fuck me all you want_."

Jongin tidak menahan dirinya kali ini, ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya yang membuat dirinya sendiri larut dalam kenikmatan. Ia mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo di tiap tusukannya. Jongin meraih milik Kyungsoo dan mulai memompanya cepat saat lelaki itu hampir terisak.

Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Jongin kuat. Nama Jongin menggema memenuhi ruangan itu saat Kyungsoo klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jongin menjilat sisa cairan Kyungsoo yang ada di jarinya. Ia kembali mendesah saat mengecap rasa Kyungsoo yang menggelitik lidahnya.

"Oh, Soo. Semua yang ada di dirimu membuatku gila."

Gerakan Jongin berubah liar dan kasar. Suara serak Kyungsoo masih melafalkan namanya membuat Jongin merasakan gejolak di bawah perutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo saat merasakan suatu ledakan menghentikan semua kerja otaknya. Jongin mencapai puncaknya di dalam Kyungsoo.

Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat sebelum akhirnya mencabut miliknya lalu berguling di samping Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua terengah-engah merasakan tiap persendian yang masih berdenyut.

Kyungsoo mencium sudut bibir lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

Jongin menyatukan kening mereka, merasakan tiap nafas, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

"_Hungry_?" cetus Kyungsoo yang merasakan seluruh energi di dalam tubuhnya terkuras.

"_Starving_." Sambil tersenyum, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu membantunya berdiri.

* * *

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur saat ia kembali dari Machine. Ia sudah meninggalkan pesan untuk lelaki itu. Namun, sepertinya Kyungsoo belum terbangun sedari tadi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lelah hari ini. Mulai dari kurang tidur, kehujanan, sampai karena 'permainan'-nya dengan Kyungsoo sore tadi-dan setelahnya, saat mereka sedang mandi.

Jongin melepas bajunya, lalu dengan malas menaruhnya ke keranjang cucian. Ia ingat Kyungsoo yang memarahinya hanya karena hal kecil itu. Atau saat Jongin tidak segera membawa piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring. Atau karena ia tidak membuang puntung rokoknya di asbak.

Atau mungkin semua kebiasaan buruk Jongin.

Kyungsoo hampir selalu ada alasan untuk memarahinya.

Tapi tidak masalah. Selama itu Kyungsoo, ia tidak masalah.

Jongin berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terbangun sambil menggosok matanya. Ia segera tersenyum lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Kyungsoo.

"Apa kamu keluar tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang masih parau.

"Ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu berbisik "kamu ingin tidur lagi?"

Kyungsoo menoleh memandang Jongin.

"Apa kamu akan pergi lagi?"

Jongin mengcecup pipi Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

"Tidak. Aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi."

Bibir Kyungsoo langsung tersungging mendengarnya.

"_Sounds great_."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Jongin. Ia memainkan jarinya di atas dada telanjang lelaki itu.

"Ceritakan aku dongeng tidur." pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin tergelak. Ia mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan pipinya ke kepala Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Umm... oh, dahulu kala, ada kurcaci kecil yang suka menari."

"Siapa nama kurcaci itu?" potong Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat botol rum kosong bertuliskan 'Kilo Kai'.

"Kai. Namanya Kai."

"Apakah dia tampan?"

"Ya. Dia sangat tampan. Dia adalah yang paling tampan di antara semua kurcaci."

"Kurasa dia juga menyebalkan." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo merasa sosok kurcaci kecil ini hanya perumpamaan untuk Jongin.

"Oh, tidak. Dia tampan, baik hati dan suka berbagi."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah terganggu.

"Hey, bukankah aku yang sedang bercerita di sini?"

Kyungsoo tergelak. Ia mengusap dada Jongin dan membiarkan lelaki itu kembali bercerita.

"Oke... Um, jadi dahulu kala ada kurcaci kecil bernama Kai yang suka menari. Ia suka menari di mana saja dan kapan saja. Saat hujan datang, saat terik matahari musim panas membakar, saat salju sedang turun, saat ia sedih maupun saat ia sedang bahagia. Ia merasa menari adalah bagian dari hidupnya."

Jongin menarik selimut sejenak untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kyungsoo masih terjaga menanti Jongin untuk melanjutkan.

"Suatu hari... di musim kemarau yang kering, ibunya meninggal. Kehidupan Kai berubah berantakan setelah itu. Ia tidak lagi berkebun atau bertambang bersama para kurcaci lain. Bahkan, ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Terkadang saat ia kembali, wajahnya penuh luka. Kai bahkan sering memaksa tubuhnya untuk menari sampai cedera. Ayahnya mengetahui itu, maka ia mulai menemani Kai lebih sering. Kai sedikit melupakan kesedihannya."

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata Jongin yang memerah. Ia memeluk Jongin lebih erat, mencoba mengusir apapun yang membuat lelaki itu merasa sedih.

"Tapi, semesta sepertinya berencana lain. Kai menemukan ayahnya tertusuk duri tanaman beracun saat ia sedang di kebun. Ayahnya jatuh sakit. Kai terus menangis saat mengetahuinya. Sejak itu, ia berhenti menari. Walaupun sahabat Kai, Hoonie selalu mengajaknya ikut menari untuk menyambut hujan atau musim semi. Tapi, Kai mulai benci dengan semua yang ada di dunia."

Jongin menggosok ujung matanya yang mulai berair. Saat Kyungsoo melihat itu, ia merasakan matanya ikut panas.

"Kai mulai sering berburu binatang-binatang buas. Itu hanya salah satu alasan Kai agar binatang itu bisa menghajarnya. Ia ingin melupakan rasa sakit yang terus mengganggu hatinya. Kai lebih memilih rasa sakit itu dialihkan ke raganya."

Jongin memainkan ujung rambut Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"Tapi kamu tahu apa yang lucu? Semesta suka sekali mempermainkannya."

Jongin tersenyum dengan senyum paling menyedihkan yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

"Ia bertemu dengan peri hutan yang tinggal di bunga _Chrysant_. Peri itu begitu cantik, baik, dan punya hati yang lembut. Tanpa peri itu sadari, ia meringankan beban Kai saat ia berada di titik terendahnya." Jongin menggigit bibirnya, "tapi... walaupun peri itu selalu ada di sampingnya sekarang, Kai menunggu kapan semesta akan menjatuhkannya lagi."

Jongin menunduk lalu membuang nafas panjang. Ada hening sejenak menyelimuti ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mendongak melihat Jongin yang menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. Hal itu membuat hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit. Ia ingin bisa menawarkan apapun rasa sakit di dalam diri Jongin.

Kyungsoo telah jatuh ke lelaki itu lebih parah daripada yang ia tahu.

"Kurasa peri itu tidak akan meninggalkannya." ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ia meraih tangan Jongin, lalu mencium punggung tangannya berkali-kali.

"Kai juga berharap begitu."

Jongin mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo sambil merapalkan mantra agar suatu sihir membuat keinginannya menjadi nyata.

"Hey, Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Apa peri itu membuat Kai bahagia?"

Jongin melihat lelaki di depannya, menyelami matanya seperti sebuah samudera. Lalu menemukan dirinya tenggelam lebih dalam lagi.

"Ya... dia membuatnya bahagia." Jongin tersenyum, "sangat bahagia."

Jongin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyungsoo, ia tidur begitu nyenyak dini hari itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memandikan Monggu saat ia bangun terlalu pagi. Ia mengecup kening Jongin pelan lalu berjinjit keluar dari kamar itu.

Monggu benar-benar membenci air. Dia berkali-kali mencoba lari saat Kyungsoo membasuh tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak boleh malas seperti majikanmu." kata Kyungsoo sambil menggosok Monggu dengan _shampoo_.

Ia mulai menyikat bulu-bulu Monggu dan anjing itu menggeram ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menyikatnya lebih kerasa lagi.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Monggu."

Kyungsoo baru menemukan hari cutinya ternyata bisa semenyenangkan ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan tinggal di apartemen, membersihkan ulang setiap bagian yang memang sudah bersih. Walaupun pagi ini, ia menemukan rasa janggal saat bangun di tempat tidur yang bukan miliknya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menginap di manapun.

Seluruh distrik di kepalanya tahu betul itu. Tidak saat Baekhyun membujuknya, tidak juga saat Luhan berjanji akan membuat malam menginapnya menyenangkan, tidak juga saat terakhir ia berkunjung ke rumah Tao.

Semua yang menyangkut Jongin terasa baru baginya, namun Kyungsoo menikmati itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo mulai tahu rahasia Jongin. Dan ia menunggu untuk tahu lebih banyak lagi.

"_There you go_."

Kyungsoo segera mengambil handuk dan_ hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan Monggu.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaan yang belum sempat ia rapikan. Kyungsoo memisahkan barang-barang itu sesuai jenis, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di apartemennya. Setiap kali ia berjalan, Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya selalu berubah panas ketika Distrik Ingatannya memutar kejadian kemarin. Ia segera beranjak mengambil _tea pot_ dan menyeduh teh untuk mengalihkan pikiran itu.

Jongin terbangun karena suara berisik dari dapurnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Saat melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan kausnya yang kebesaran, rasa kantuk Jongin mendadak hilang. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menakar gula ke dalam _tea pot_ dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dalam diam, Jongin menyulut rokok di tangannya.

"_Good morning, prince_."

"_Good morning, lazy ass_." balas Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Apa yang menyibukkanmu sepagi ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menyandarkan bagian samping tubuhnya ke pintu dapur. Ia meniupkan asap rokok keluar dari paru-parunya.

"Aku sedang membu- Oh, _my God_! Kenapa kamu tidak memakai baju?" pekik Kyungsoo saat menemukan Jongin hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

Lelaki itu justru menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah saat kita tidur aku juga seperti ini?"

Jongin meneguk segelas air putih lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"_Well_, y-yeah. Aku bisa menerimanya karena kita hanya tidur." ujar Kyungsoo sambil merebut rokok di antara bibir Jongin dan segera mematikannya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menerimanya sekarang? Aku memang tidak pernah memakai baju saat di rumah."

Kyungsoo mencoba membuang pandangannya dari Jongin sebelum wajahnya memerah. Jongin menyeringai saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berubah salah tingkah. Ia menangkap pinggang Kyungsoo lalu mengangkatnya ke meja _pantry_. Mata Kyungsoo membesar saat Jongin menempatkan tubuhnya di antara paha Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula, bukankah kamu sudah melihat semuanya kemarin?"

Tatapan Jongin seperti membakar Kyungsoo saat itu. Ia merasakan wajahnya merah sampai ke ujung telinga. Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin kembali menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Oh, i_ swear that smirk will give me a heart attack someday_!" rutuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo lalu berbisik, "_you look so fucking sexy in my shirt_. Bolehkah aku mengulang kejadian kemarin?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo merespon, Jongin sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman. Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan liar. Saat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, lidah Jongin memaksa masuk. Menjilati bagian lidah Kyungsoo sampai ke langit-langit mulutnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Ia melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jongin. Jarinya menelusuri dada bidang lelaki itu.

Jongin menarik bibirnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"_Suck_."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Jongin. Bibir Jongin kini mulai menghisap leher Kyungsoo dan menambahkan bercak kemerahan di sana. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia menarik celana Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tegak karenanya. Ia mengulum milik Kyungsoo sambil menghisapnya kuat. Kyungsoo menggigit jari Jongin yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Ketika Jongin mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia menikmati kehangatan mulut Jongin yang memanjakan miliknya.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, mencari sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya. Kyungsoo membelalak saat Jongin mendekatkan lidahnya ke bawah sana.

"_What the hell are y_\- Oh..."

Kyungsoo tidak lagi bisa bicara ketika Jongin menjilati bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Ia terus menusukkan lidahnya berkali-kali masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo, mengumpulkan lebih banyak desahan Kyungsoo ke telinganya. Setelah puas, Jongin menarik jarinya dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Apa kita tidak butuh _lube_?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin tetap di posisinya.

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat.

"Kamu masih longgar karena kemarin."

Lalu Jongin menghujamkan dua jarinya langsung ke bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Suara jeritan memenuhi dapur itu seketika.

"_Fuck you_, Kim Jongin!"

"Oh_, but it looks like i'm the one who's fucking you right now_."

Ia memasukkan jari ketiganya dan mulai bergerak di dalam Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin segera memasukkan miliknya perlahan. Ketika ia mulai bergerak, Kyungsoo mencengkram tengkuk Jongin. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang setengah terpejam, Jongin merasakan gairah di dalam dirinya meledak-ledak. Ia ingin Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya lebih keras pagi ini.

"_I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't remember your own name_."

Tangan Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menusuk satu titik kenikmatannya. Jongin tidak memulainya dengan lambat kali ini, ia langsung menghujamkan miliknya dengan gerakan keras dan tajam.

Erangan Kyungsoo lebih gila daripada kemarin.

"Oh, J-Jongin. Ah..."

Jongin meraih rahang Kyungsoo lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia puas melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai menyambar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"_You like it rough and dirty, don't you_?" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab. Ia terus mendesah menikmati setiap gerakan Jongin di dalamnya. Kyungsoo ingin mengenggam miliknya sendiri dan mulai memompanya. Namun Jongin menepis tangannya. Kyungsoo hampir terisak merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berubah sensitif. Jongin mempercepat ritmenya sambil terus menusuknya di titik yang sama. Kyungsoo lupa segalanya.

Ia hanya mampu meneriakkan nama Jongin berkali-kali. Menerima setiap sentakan di tubuhnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"J-Jongin. Ah, ah, ah Jongin."

Jongin menarik miliknya lalu menghujamkannya masuk kembali dengan kasar. Kewarasan Kyungsoo hampir hilang merasakan miliknya yang terus berdenyut. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Jongin. Oh, _please_ Jongin. _Please_." Kyungsoo memohon dengan sedikit terisak.

Mendengar itu, Jongin mulai memompa milik Kyungsoo. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Kyungsoo menumpahkan semua cairan ke perutnya.

Gerakan Jongin berubah tidak beraturan sebelum ia akhirnya juga mencapai klimaks.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Nafas Kyungsoo masih memburu karena ejakulasinya. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo, menghujani lelaki itu dengan ciuman lalu perlahan melepaskan miliknya. Jongin melihat ke sekeliling dan baru menyadari kekacauan yang mereka buat. Ia mendesah membayangkan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membereskan itu semua.

Saat ia melihat ke arah pintu dapur, tubuh Jongin mendadak membeku.

Sepasang mata dari makhluk kecil yang sedang duduk di sana seperti sedang menghakiminya dalam diam.

.

.

"_Oh... Crap_."

**To : Yehet Bitch**

_I'm sorry._

**From : Yehet Bitch**

_OH, MY GOD! YOU DID IT IN FRONT OF MONGGU, DIDN'T YOU?! _

_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!_

_YOU ARE A HEARTLESS JACKASS, NINNIE!_

* * *

**END OF PART 6 : ALLEYS**

* * *

GEEZ, WHAT DID I DO WITH MY LIFE? *gantung diri*

Maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian dengan (tetep) ngeluarin NC di _chapter_ ini *salahin _message valentine_-nya MCM* dan maaf juga kalo nggak sesuai harapan T,T

Astaga, pemaparan aku soal perkejaan mereka agak ngebingungin ya? Waaa, maafkan penulisanku yang buruk sampe bikin kalian bingung. Oke aku jelasin sekalian aja di sini ya, hehehe.

1\. Jongdae : Pemilik bar Machine

2\. Jongin : _Waiter_/Pelayan Bar di Machine

3\. Chanyeol : _Bartender_ di Machine

4\. Junmyeon : _Head Chef_ (Kepala _Chef_) di restoran _seafood_ Black Pearl

5\. Kyungsoo : _Sous Chef_ 1 (Wakil Kepala _Chef_ 1) di Black Pearl

6\. Minseok : _Sous Chef_ 2 (Wakil Kepala _Chef_ 2) di Black Pearl

7\. Luhan : _Chef de Partie_ (Bawahannya Kyungsoo) di Balck Pearl

8\. Kris : Manajer _coffee shop_ 3.6.5

9\. Baekhyun : _Waiter_ di 3.6.5

10\. Tao : _Fashion Stylist_

11\. Sehun : Masih sekolah di akademi tari (lembaga informal)

12\. Yixing : Pelatihnya Sehun sama Jongin

Jadi, waktu Kyungsoo ke 3.6.5 dia cuma nongkrong aja. Pas dia nyebutin Kris sebagai manajer itu maksudnya manajer 3.6.5, bukan manajernya dia XD

Sumpah aku ngakak melulu tiap kali baca komen kalian yang soal uke-uke. Aku aja nggak nyadar mereka aku jadiin satu di sini, hahaha.

Oiya, sabar aja buat _pairing_ lain nanti nyelip-nyelip kok penjelasannya~

Dan sedikit_ spoiler _seberat-beratnya konflik mereka nggak bakal ada karakter yang mati di sini. *aku nya juga nggak tega*

Akhir kata, _please review_ lagi! Sepanjang-panjangnya juga nggak masalah, aku suka banget baca _review, _pujian, dan semua dukungan dari kalian :'D *ketjup satu-satu*

_KAISOO FTW_!

**-RedSherr88-**


	6. Suburban

**"Every living being is an engine geared to the wheelwork of the universe. Though seemingly affected only by it's immediate surrounding, the sphere of external influence extends to infinite distance.**"

_._

_**\- Nikola Tesla**_

* * *

"_RIGHT IN YOUR FACE, BITCHES_!" sorak Luhan saat akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakui apa yang terjadi di rumah Jongin.

Mereka langsung menginterogasi Kyungsoo selama hampir tiga puluh menit karena Kyungsoo datang mengenakan _sweater turtleneck_ yang jarang ia pakai.

Kedua lelaki yang lain langsung memberi Kyungsoo tatapan heran.

"_What the hell_, Soo. Aku kira kamu akan sedikit mempersulitnya." Ucap Tao yang dengan malas mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Oh, Tuhan aku membenci ini. Aku pikir aku bisa membeli_ eyeliner_ baru." Tambah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "lalu kalian menyalahkan aku untuk ini? Kalian sendiri yang membuat taruhan konyol itu."

Luhan merebut uang di tangan Baekhyun dan Tao dengan paksa hingga kedua lelaki itu mengeluarkan desisan panjang.

"Tiga hari, Do Kyungsoo. Kamu mau melakukannya dengan Jongin hanya setelah tiga hari kencan pertama. _Gosh_, Kim Jongin _is really something_."

"Hey! Beri Kyungsoo sedikit hormat, Baek. Aku yakin dia juga tidak menduga akan secepat itu." Pekik Luhan sambil mengipas-ngipaskan uang itu ke wajahnya.

"_HE'S JUST TOO DAMN HOT, OKAY? NOW PLEASE, CUT IT OUT_." Seru Kyungsoo.

Ia menutupi kedua wajahnya saat menyadari mudahnya Jongin menjatuhkan pertahanannya. Kyungsoo mengutuk Jongin yang bisa bersikap manis dan memperlakukannya seperti pangeran lalu berubah menjadi serigala yang menerkamnya hanya dalam sekejap. Wajahnya tiba-tiba panas saat ingatannya kembali memutar adegan-adegan itu.

"Apakah dia memuaskan? Oh, posisi apa yang kalian gunakan? Apa-"

"Ugh, _for God's sake_!" sela Kyungsoo sambil memberi tatapan tajam ke Baekhyun, "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

"_He's right_, Baek. _Shut up_! Kamu telah bertindak tidak sopan dengan _customer coffee shop_ ini. Aku akan memanggil manajermu." Canda Tao.

Baekhyun merengut lalu mencubit paha Tao sampai lelaki itu menjerit.

"Ngomong-Ngomong soal manajer, Kris mencuri pandang ke arahmu sedari tadi." Bisik Luhan sambil memperhatikan Kris yang mondar-mandir di dekat _french press_.

Tao tidak berbalik untuk melihatnya langsung. Ia justru menambahkan satu _sachet_ gula ke dalam kopinya, "Kalian akan mengira Kris adalah seorang lelaki _cool_ yang misterius. _But in fact, he's just a dork_."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan padanya? Dia benar-benar bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Itu hanya sihir dari _cheesy pick up lines_ dan beberapa trik kuno lainnya."

"Kamu seperti sedang berbicara soal ilmu hitam sekarang." sahut Kyungsoo.

Tao tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa hubungan kalian saat ini?" kali ini, Luhan yang mulai penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berhasil mengajaknya kencan._ He's a tough one_. Tapi entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti."

Tao akhirnya berbalik lalu tersenyum ke arah Kris. Lelaki itu justru terkejut saat melihatnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Kris berjalan masuk ke ruangannya. Salah satu jarinya terantuk kaki meja karena ia setengah berlari.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan hanya berkedip-kedip dalam diam.

"Sekarang aku yakin kamu memang benar-benar menggunakan ilmu hitam." Cetus Kyungsoo setelah apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Tao berdecak sambil mengayunkan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Itu bukan ilmu hitam. Kalian hanya butuh merayu lalu menjadi tak acuh pada waktu yang tepat. Tarik lalu ulur. Cengkram lalu lepaskan. _It drive someone nuts_."

Mereka menatap ruangan Kris. Tirai ruangan itu sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar mereka bisa melihat salah satu mata Kris yang mengintip dari balik sana.

"_See? He's a dork_."

Kyungsoo belum sempat menanggapi saat tiba-tiba Luhan menarik kerah _sweater_-nya dengan paksa. Mata Kyungsoo melebar karena terkejut. Tapi tiga pasang mata lainnya lebih lebar dari miliknya saat melihat leher Kyungsoo.

"_Geez_, Soo. Itu lebih mirip seperti alergi daripada_ kissmark_." Ungkap Tao yang masih memperhatikan leher Kyungsoo dengan takjub.

Kyungsoo segera menaikkan kerah bajunya kembali.

"Berapa kali kamu melakukannya dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo hampir mengatakan satu kali sebelum Baekhyun kembali menginterupsi, "And _don't play dumb_ _with me young man_, tidak mungkin kamu hanya melakukannya sekali."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Dia benci teman-temannya yang kadang terlalu mengerti dirinya.

"Empat. Aku melakukannya empat kali." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Ada hening sejenak yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa ia ingin dikubur hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Luhan menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyungsoo hampir mengira Luhan ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik ketika lelaki itu akhirnya berseru, "Wow, _congratulations_ Do Kyungsoo _you're officially a slut_!"

Sore itu, ia segera menambahkan sesuatu dalam daftar peraturan baru di kotanya.

**_Hal yang terlarang dilakukan untuk seluruh pekerja otak kota Do Kyungsoo :_**

_1\. Mempercayai bahwa Luhan bisa bersikap baik di waktu yang tepat_

_2\. Membiarkan Kim Jongin masuk saat ia sedang mandi. Dengan alasan apapun, terutama 'aku hanya ingin menggosok punggungmu'_

* * *

Sepulang kerja hari ini, Kyungsoo menemani Luhan ke salah satu toko alat tulis. Lelaki itu bilang, ia ingin membeli banyak kertas origami. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba tertarik dengan seni melipat kertas dari Jepang itu. Tapi ia tetap menerima ajakan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan jadwal di distriknya yang dulu. Ia sudah jarang menonton Pororo atau mentaati waktu tidurnya yang harus di bawah jam sebelas malam. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo justru merasa bebas. Ia bisa mencoba lebih banyak hal yang dulu ia hindari. Beberapa kotak di Departemen Paranoidnya juga mulai hancur satu demi satu.

Dan sekarang, ia membiarkan satu pengendara yang tidak kenal istirahat lalu lalang di kotanya.

_Handphone_-nya berdering, menampilkan satu nama yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

_"Halo, prince. Aku minta maaf baru menelponmu, tadi pagi aku menjenguk ayahku."_

"Oh, apakah beliau membaik?"

Jongin mengeluarkan desahan panjang dari balik _speaker_-nya.

"_No_."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya, ia ingin segera berlari dari toko itu lalu memeluk Jongin kuat-kuat.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Ia mendengar Jongin memaksakan tawanya lalu berkata, _"Aku selalu dalam kondisi baik, tenanglah. Umm… so, what's baby Soo doing right now?"_

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan beberapa buku di rak depannya ketika mendengar Jongin mengatakan itu. Ia segera membungkuk meminta maaf pada salah satu karyawan toko yang melihatnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bisakah kamu tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

Tawa Jongin menggema.

_"Kenapa? Itu terdengar cute. Dan kamu memang cute. Aku rasa itu cocok untukmu."_

Karyawan toko itu membantunya mengembalikan buku yang ia jatuhkan kembali ke rak. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan mimik bersalah.

"_It's NOT cute and I'm not cute either_. Mungkin _adorable_ atau_ gorgeous_. Tapi bukan _cute_. Dan kamu selalu bilang setiap nama panggilan cocok untukku."

_"Oh, tapi memang semua nama panggilan cocok untukmu. Prince, baby, squishy, sweetpea. Or… mine."_

Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali dan melihat Luhan yang menghampirinya karena khawatir. Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Samar-samar, ia mendengar seorang lelaki yang tertawa dari _handphone_ Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung tersenyum lalu berbisik kepada Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya di luar.

_"Soo? Kamu baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Jongin setelah Kyungsoo cukup lama terdiam.

"Y-Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, "Errr, Jongin… _did you say 'mine' earlier_?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya Jongin menjawab, _"Ya, i did say that. Ada yang salah dengan itu?"_

"Tidak. Hanya… kita belum membicarakan soal ini."

_"Oh. Apakah aku harus menyatakannya lebih dulu dengan bunga dan coklat sambil berlutut di hadapanmu?"_

"_NO_!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat, "Dan ada apa dengan seleramu? Oh astaga, bunga dan coklat? Kenapa kamu selalu memperlakukanku seperti gadis remaja?"

_"Karena kamu cute."_

"_I AM. NOT. CUTE_." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Ia membenarkan posisi _shawl_-nya ketika udara luar membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"_But, you are. Your cuteness is killing me sometimes_."

"Ugh, aku membencimu."

_"God. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat kamu seperti ini. Apa tidak ada versi kecil dirimu yang bisa kubawa kemana-mana?"_

"Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan." Maki Kyungsoo.

Namun, yang ia lakukan berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Kyungsoo hampir memeluk salah satu tiang nama jalan untuk meredam tawanya mati-matian.

_"Hey, kita belum meneruskan pembicaraan kita sebelumnya. Apa kamu tidak suka saat aku merasa memilikimu?"_

Kali ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar memeluk tiang itu. Dia mengatur nafasnya beberapa kali.

"_Well_... aku menyukainya. _But_, Jongin._ If i am yours, then... is that makes you mine_?"

Jongin tergelak seperti Kyungsoo menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan ia sendiri sudah tahu jelas jawabannya.

"_Of course! I am all yours. My whole body and heart are yours, prince_."

Kyungsoo melakukan lompatan kecil saat mendengar itu. Ia merasakan pipinya menghangat dan detak jantungnya berbubah tidak beraturan. Kyungsoo terpaksa berhenti ketika seorang lelaki dari kejauhan melihat ke arahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menutup teleponmu sekarang?"

_"Oh. Apa kamu ada urusan lain?"_ tanya Jongin dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang di luar dan kamu sepertinya tidak mau berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila."

Jongin kembali tertawa. Namun kali ini, Kyungsoo ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mungkin orang benar bahwa kebahagiaan bisa menular. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jongin saat ini.

Ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki itu.

"_Kiss me, first_."

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Oh, _God_. Aku baru saja bilang padamu aku seperti orang gila dan sekarang kamu menyuruhku untuk menciummu lewat telepon? Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan."

_"I'm sorry, prince. Tapi kamu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk digoda."_ Ujar Jongin sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. _"Hubungi aku ketika kamu sudah di rumah. Be safe, baby."_

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"_Babybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybaby_-"

Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungan itu. Ia masih belum berhenti tersenyum saat lelaki yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan kini ada di depannya.

"Kyungsoo, _right_?" tanya lelaki itu ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lelaki di depannya berkali-kali sebelum ingatannya kembali terkumpul.

"Ah,_ Mister Perfect Cre_-" ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang hampir ia katakan. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Ia mengutuk Luhan dan mulut tanpa _filter_-nya diam-diam.

"Aku Sehun. Teman Jongin. Mungkin kamu tidak mengingatku." Ucap Sehun ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

_Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatmu jika Luhan selalu membawamu dalam tiap percakapan_.

Namun, ia hanya menjabat tangan Sehun lalu berkata, "Kyungsoo. Dan tenanglah, aku rasa aku mengingatmu."

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu." Sehun berdehem sesaat sambil memasukkan tangan ke jaketnya. "_So_... bagaimana kabarmu dengan Jongin? Apa kalian baik?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang terus terangkat.

"Ya. Aku rasa kami dalam kondisi yang paling baik. _A honeymoon phase_, kalau orang biasa bilang." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

Sehun mengeluarkan raut kelegaannya. "_Glad to hear that_. Aku juga merasakan dia benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda setelah bertemu denganmu."

"Berbeda dalam artian baik atau buruk?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, dia mulai banyak bicara dan lebih terbuka. Itu tergantung bagaimana kamu menafsirkannya. Karena dia kadang bisa jadi orang yang menyebalkan saat dia membuka mulutnya."

"Yeah, aku sangat memahami maksudmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaaan. Kyungsoo mendekati salah satu _vending machine_ lalu memasukkan beberapa koin di sana.

"_So_, Sehun. Darimana kamu mengenal Jongin?"

"Ah… aku mengenalnya sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Kami masuk ke akademi tari yang sama. Dia adalah salah satu murid yang paling cepat berkembang, maka dari itu aku banyak belajar darinya."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu gelas kopi hangat ke Sehun dan lelaki itu mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di depan bangku toko itu.

"Apakah dia sebagus itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"_Well_, aku tidak akan mengakui ini di depan dia. Tapi, ya… aku rasa dia murid terbaik yang pernah aku tahu. Kadang, dia berlatih sampai larut malam."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengingat dongeng soal Kai yang Jongin ceritakan tempo hari. Ia sekarang bisa merasakan bagaimana Jongin sangat menikmati menari.

"Oh, dan aku harap kamu tidak terganggu dengan seringnya dia pulang pagi dan bangun siang. _You know_… pekerjaanya sebagai_ waiter_ di Machine mungkin menyita waktu-"

"Apa yang kamu maksud?" sela Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Oh... apa dia tidak memberi tahumu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

Suasana canggung langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menggenggam gelas kopinya erat-erat. Dahinya berkerut karena memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun tetap dalam posisi diam, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku, Sehun. Oh, astaga. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku mulai berprasangka buruk soal dia yang sering keluar malam."

"Kamu… bukan sedang marah soal pekerjaannya?" Sehun mengeluarkan nafas lega.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Kyungsoo keheranan. "Aku hampir berpikir dia adalah pengedar narkoba atau pembunuh bayaran."

Sehun segera tertawa saat mendengarnya. Ia mencoba sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"_Listen_, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin Jongin pasti ada alasan untuk memilih diam. Berpura-puralah tidak tahu, biarkan dia langsung berbicara padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sehun benar, Jongin pasti punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahunya saat ini. Ia lega akhirnya tahu apa pekerjaan Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai khawatir dengan banyaknya misteri di antara mereka. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus berinisiatif lebih dulu agar mereka bisa saling terbuka.

"Antrian di dalam sana benar-benar gila. Apakah aku terlalu-" Luhan mendadak diam saat melihat seseorang di samping Kyungsoo, matanya melebar, dan kalimat berikutnya yang sanggup ia ucapkan hanya, "oh."

Sehun berdiri dari samping Kyungsoo. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Luhan saat ia mulai mendekat ke arah lelaki itu.

"Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun yang memulai percakapan.

Luhan memandang ke bawah dan memainkan tali kantong belanjaannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat menyadari ternyata Luhan bisa kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

"Ya… waktu kamu bersama Jongin ke salah satu_ coffee shop_, K-kurasa…"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas saat itu. Mungkin sebelumnya? Di tempat lain?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Apakah kamu sering membeli _bubble tea_?"

"N-_No_?" jawab Luhan yang justru mirip seperti pertanyaan.

"Apakah kamu menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan bingung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba membawa _bubble tea_ ke dalam percakapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kamu mungkin tidak tahu _bubble tea shop_ di sekitar sini."

"_Well, I'm sorry. But no, I don't know_."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu satu pertanyaan terakhir."

"Lebih baik ini bukan soal _bubble tea_, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya." Sela Luhan. Ia semakin tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, ini masih soal _bubble tea_. Tapi aku yakin kamu tahu jawabannya."

Luhan hanya berkedip beberapa kali menunggu lelaki itu bicara.

"Jika Sabtu nanti kamu luang, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu ke _bubble tea shop_ yang aku tahu di sekitar sini?"

Luhan kembali berkedip dalam diam. Bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka karena terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sehun tertawa saat melihat itu. Ia mengambil pulpen dalam kantong jaketnya lalu meraih salah satu tangan Luhan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalu begini?" Sehun menuliskan beberapa _digit_ angka di punggung tangan lelaki itu. "Hubungi aku jika nanti kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya," lalu ia menatap Luhan tepat di mata sambil tersenyum, "aku tunggu."

Sehun membungkuk ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan lalu melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan yang masih melihat ke nomor di punggung tangannya.

"_Is he hitting on me_?" tanya Luhan dengan matanya yang masih melebar ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas panjang, "Oh, entahlah. Yang aku dengar hanya banyak kata _bubble tea_ dan itu membuatku lapar. Hey, _let's eat _Jjangmyeon!"

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Luhan memegang erat kantong berisi kertas origaminya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongdae sedang dalam_ mood_ yang baik untuk mengunjungi Machine hari ini. Walaupun ia memliliki beberapa bar yang lain, Jongdae mengakui bahwa Machine adalah yang paling favorit. Terlebih lagi di bar ini, ia bisa menemui kedua temannya Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Jongdae berteman sejak kecil dengan Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol mengutarakan ia tertarik mempelajari cara menjadi _bartender_, Jongdae langsung menawarkannya bekerja di Machine.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, ia baru bertemu dengannya setahun lalu. Jongdae ingat saat itu Jongin datang melamar pekerjaan dengan banyak luka di wajahnya. Ia sempat meragukan Jongin karena itu. Namun, Jongin bersedia untuk tidak dibayar dalam waktu tiga hari agar Jongdae yakin dia benar-benar serius dalam pekerjaanya. Dan Jongin membuktikannya. Setelah berbagai cerita yang mereka saling tukar, Jongdae menemukan banyak kesamaan antara dia dan Jongin. Semenjak itu, ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Jongin.

Jongdae segera berjalan ke arah _Bar Area_ dan terkejut mendapati dua orang temannya sedang menerawang sambil sesekali tertawa.

"_Dudes, are you high_? Oh, astaga bukankah aku bilang hal itu dilarang saat kalian bekerja?"

Chanyeol terkikik, ia menyenggol tangan Jongin lalu mereka berdua memandang Jongdae dengan geli.

"Ah… kamu tidak akan pernah mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih memabukkan dari itu, Jongdae." Desah Chanyeol. Ia memasang _pourer_ di beberapa botol alkohol sambil terus tersenyum.

Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin. Ia menampar lengan Jongin untuk meminta penjelasan.

"_It's sex_, Chen. _A passionate one_. Bukan hanya _one night stand_ atau pelampiasan." Papar Jongin dengan memanggil nama akrab Jongdae.

"_What the damn hell_?! Aku tidak tahu kalian lemah terhadap hal seperti itu."

"Aku sudah bilang, kamu tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Jadi, siapa dua orang yang sial ini?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengambil satu pak rokok dari kantong celananya.

"Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol cepat, "kamu tidak akan percaya bagaimana mengagumkannya lelaki ini.

Jongde hanya menaikkan alisnya. Ia mengambil satu batang rokok lalu menyodorkan sisanya ke Jongin.

"_And_ Kyungsoo. _He's like an angel,_ Chen. _He's so lovely, tender, and sweet in the best possible way_." bibir Jongin tidak berhenti tersungging saat menceritakan lelaki itu.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _calm down dude_. Kamu seperti dalam pengaruh sihir sekarang." Ucap Jongdae geli.

Jongin tertawa sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Mungkin Jongdae benar.

Mungkin ia sedang berada dalam sihir Kyungsoo saat ini.

Ketika ia menjenguk ayahnya pagi tadi, ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan Kyungsoo. Jongin menceritakan bagaimana luar biasanya lelaki itu- walaupun kadang sering melalukakan tindakan bodoh. Ia bisa melihat ayahnya yang berusaha tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Jongin tau ayahnya bahagia melihat Jongin yang seperti tadi.

Dulu, ayahnya sering khawatir saat Jongin datang namun hanya diam sepanjang pagi.

Jadi hari ini ia memeluk ayahnya kuat lalu meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jongin juga berkata ia merindukan percakapan tengah malam mereka.

"Bukankah lucu bagaimana sesuatu bisa berdifusi dalam kerja otakmu lebih parah dari_ Methampethamine_?" tutur Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jongin mengangguk menyutujuinya. Saat ini, ia merasa dalam kotanya Kyungsoo ada dimana-mana. Seperti poster buronan teroris yang paling dicari polisi.

"Dan lebih parahnya, kamu tidak tahu tombol mana yang bisa menghentikan itu semua." Tambah Jongin.

Jongdae memandang mereka dengan bingung, "Tunggu… kalian sedang berbicara soal seks atau orangnya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol dan Jongin menjawab bersamaan, "_Both_."

Mendengar itu, Jongdae langsung memutar bola matanya, "Oh, Tuhan. Kalian benar-benar berada dalam tahap jatuh cinta yang paling menjijikan."

* * *

Jongin mengunjungi apartmen Kyungsoo pada pukul empat pagi hari Sabtu itu. Perbedaan jam kerjanya dengan orang biasa membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa mengunjungi Kyungsoo pada saat Kyungsoo tidak bekerja. Dalam hati, Jongin kadang mengira-ngira apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya suatu hari nanti.

Oh, betapa ia benci menjadi pengecut yang selalu sembunyi karena ketidaksempurnaan hidupnya. Namun, ia juga belum siap menerima reaksi Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu bisa saja meninggalkannya saat mengetahui dia hanya seorang pelayan berpenghasilan kecil yang masih harus merawat ayahnya. Ia belum punya masa depan yang manis untuk dijanjikan ke Kyungsoo, tapi ia masih ingin mengusahakannya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan muka mengantuk dan beberapa rambut yang berdiri asal-asalan. Akan tetapi, lelaki itu segera tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin begitu ia melihatnya.

"_Did my adorable prince miss me_?" tanya Jongin sambil mencium rambut Kyungsoo.

"_Soooooooooo damn much. You have no idea how terrible it was_." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara manja.

"_I missed you too_. Tapi bolehkah aku masuk sekarang?"

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukannya begitu menyadari mereka masih di depan pintu apartemennya. Jongin terkikik geli.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti bersikap menggemaskan? Itu membuatku ingin memasukkanmu ke kantongku, agar aku bisa melihatmu kapanpun aku mau."

Mereka akhirnya duduk di tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersandar di pundak Jongin.

"Kita baru bertemu dan kamu sudah bersikap menyebalkan." gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kamu tetap merindukanku."

"Ya, sialnya aku tetap merindukanmu."

Jongin menempelkan keningnya ke pelipis Kyungsoo sebelum menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo langsung tersipu. Matanya membulat, pipinya berubah merah muda, dan ia kehilangan kata-kata. Jongin tersenyum. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam sambil mengusap pipi lelaki itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"_You are beautiful, _Soo_. You really, are_."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya walaupun jantungnya sudah berubah menjadi taman trampolin dengan banyak gajah yang melompat-lompat.

"_Always so cheesy_."

Jongin tergelak lalu mengerutkan alisnya.

"_I'm not cheesy_."

"Oh, kata lelaki yang menyimpan kontakku dengan nama '_Prince_ Soo' dan banyak tanda hati setelahnya."

"Hey, darimana kamu mengetahuinya?"

"Kamu pikir saat kamu tidur aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu? Ah, mungkin kamu tidak sadar aku punya banyak dendam denganmu."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke posisi tidur lalu menggelitik pinggang lelaki itu.

"Oh, ya? Coba katakan apalagi yang kamu lakukan padaku saat aku tertidur."

Kyungsoo terus tertawa dan membolak-balikkan badannya tanpa bisa menjawab. Ia hampir meneteskan air mata saat akhirnya dengan susah payah meminta Jongin untuk berhenti. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata, ia melihat Jongin yang sedang tersenyum sudah berada di atasnya. Ruangan itu berubah hening sejenak. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mendengar serangga dan suara angin malam dari luar jendela kamarnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Bisik Jongin sambil terus menatapnya.

Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk Jongin lalu menempatkan bibir atasnya di antara kedua bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia membawa ciuman mereka lebih dalam lagi sebelum akhirnya satu per satu pakaian mereka mulai berserakan di lantai.

Setiap desahan, sentuhan, serta gerakan mereka pagi itu berseling dengan senyum, tawa, dan puluhan kata rindu.

Jongin menemukan satu arti kebahagiaan baru di dalam Kyungsoo.

Dan ia berdoa semoga perhitungan semesta untuk menjatuhkannya kali ini meleset.

Satu kali saja.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6 : SUBURBAN**

* * *

_Because mini _Do Kyungsoo_ is the dream! Am i rite, people?_ Kayanya nggak cuma Jongin aja yang pengen punya ;w;

Sengaja_ update_ cepet _because i love you, guys! _Dan _review_ yang bertambah bikin aku jadi makin semangat nulis.

Ketawa terus baca _review_ kalian soal adegan Jongin sama Kyungsoo kemarin, hahahahaha. Btw, beberapa dari kalian ada yang salah persepsi *gantung diri karena jadi penulis gagal* yang ngeliat mereka pas di dapur itu Monggu bukan Sehun. Jongin minta maaf ke Sehun karena dia pernah janji sama Sehun nggak bakal 'begitu' di depan Monggu. Waa, maafin bikin bingung~

Oke, terimakasih buat yang (masih) mau baca. Semoga kalian belum bosen sama cerita aku, ya.

Jangan lupa kritik, saran sama _review_-nya lagi biar _chapter_ depan cepet keluar XD

Oiya, karena _chapter_ kemarin udah kebanyakan NC, _chapter_ ini sebenernya aku bikin buat jadi lompatan kecil aja sebelum lanjut ke yang berikutnya.

_**p.s : oh, and maybe because i won't be nice anymore after this chapter. *evil smirk***__**  
**_

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSHerr88-**

**_*Special thanks to Aria F yang udah nemuin kesalahan penulisan di chapter ini *smooch*_**


	7. Urban

**_"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_**

**_Now I've thought it through."_**

.

_**— Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know**_

* * *

Suasana temaram dengan cahaya kuning keemasan berpadu jingga menyelimuti Black Pearl malam itu. Seluruh pekerja Black Pearl berkumpul di satu meja panjang dengan gelas-gelas bertangkai tinggi. Sajian dari berbagai olahan makanan laut berjejer rapi di atas kain satin warna hitam. Buket Mawar Putih serta lilin bergagng panjang di sela-selanya makin menambah hangat suasana. Beberapa orang saling bercakap sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Tempat itu masih ramai karena mereka merayakan pesta kecil untuk melepas Kim Junmyeon ke cabang baru Black Pearl.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencan terakhirmu dengan Sehun?" bisik Kyungsoo dengan volume sekecil mungkin.

Luhan mencondongkan badannya ke telinga Kyungsoo, "Oh, _i hate how perfect he is_."

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia sempurna sejak pertama melihatnya?"

"_Well_, kamu tahu aku hanya suka bermain mata. Aku tidak mencari hubungan yang serius." Ujar Luhan sambil memotong _Grilled Salmon Steak _di piringnya dengan kasar.

"Kamu harus mencobanya dulu, Lu. Aku rasa Sehun orang yang baik."

"Oh, kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya. Dan kamu harus tau hal yang lebih penting dari itu."

Kyungsoo mengambil serbet dan mengusapkannya ke bibir saat piringnya telah kosong, "Apa?"

"_When i said his ass is nice, i was wrong_." Luhan mengangkat salah satu garpu di tangannya ke udara, lalu memincingkan matanya ke Kyungsoo, "_It's not just nice, it's magnificent_."

Kyungsoo berdesis panik karena itu bukan kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan di jamuan makan malam seperti ini. Beruntungnya, tidak ada yang mendengar Luhan saat itu.

Dentingan gelas segera menghentikan percakapan mereka. Kim Junmyeon berdiri dari kursinya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat gelas _champagne-_nya ke udara. Junmyeon memandang ke tiap wajah di ruangan itu yang sudah menjadi rekannya selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Ia mengungkapkan berbagai kesan, pesan serta banyak ucapan terimakasih atas segala kerja keras mereka. Ia juga menyampaikan harapan semoga pembukaan cabang restoran mereka yang baru dapat membuat nama Black Pearl makin dikenal.

Saat merasa telah sampai di kalimat akhir, Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang, "_And lastly_," matanya beralih ke Kyungsoo yang mendadak gugup, "_to _Do Kyungsoo _the new Head Chef of_ Black Pearl_, let's cheers_!"

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum, ia menggumamkan terimakasih berkali-kali di tengah sorakan orang-orang yang menyahut, "_Cheers_!"

"Oh, akhirnya kamu resmi menjadi _Head Chef_. _I'm so proud of you,_ Soo!" Luhan mendesah sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan erat. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Pertemuannya dengan Junmyeon lima hari yang lalu mengantarkan mereka pada pembicaraan serius soal pergantian jabatan. Semenjak itu, Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan banyak riset kerja dengan Junmyeon mengenai standar makanan, inspeksi lebih mendalam soal operasional dapur hingga_ storage_, sampai memenuhi berbagai wawancara majalah bisnis. Setelah cukup puas membekali Kyungsoo dengan berbagai administrasi dan manajemen Black Pearl, hari ini Junmyeon akhirnya secara resmi menyerahkan posisinya.

Dalam beberapa hari terakhir, Kyungsoo merasakan bepergian dengan bus tidak lagi nyaman. Ia selalu selalu pulang larut malam dan harus pergi lebih pagi demi menyesuaikan jadwal barunya. Setelah menimbang cukup lama, ia akhirnya bertekad untuk membeli kendaraan pribadi. Tiga hari lalu, ia bahkan memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah yang dulu ia beli sebagai investasi. Kyungsoo menyalahkan akses garasi di apartemen lamanya yang sulit hingga ia harus melakukan itu.

Ini adalah langkah paling besar yang pernah diambil Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya.

Dan itu telah merusak semua pola kerja di kepalanya.

Ia mendesah panjang, Kyungsoo hampir tidak menemukan waktu pribadi karena kesibukannya belakangan ini. Saat melihat wajah Jongin dan dirinya sendiri di_ wallpaper handphone_-nya, ia merasakan rasa rindu merambat memenuhi dadanya. Itu adalah foto yang mereka ambil saat di Festival Seni, dengan latar belakang panggung terang dan Jongin yang mendekatkan pipinya ke rambut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Ia belum sempat bertemu dengan Jongin sampai hari ini. Ia juga belum memberi tahu lelaki itu soal kenaikan jabatannya. Kyungsoo berencana untuk mengatakannya langsung dari mata ke mata daripada hanya lewat telepon. Menurutnya, ini termasuk berita besar. Mengingat mereka masih belum berbagi banyak soal kehidupan pribadi.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya untuk membalas pelukan dari para _Chef_ lain yang mengucapkan turut berbahagia.

"Selamat, Soo. Aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama lebih baik lagi setelah ini." Ujar Minseok yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan selama kamu adalah _Sous Chef_-ku, Seok."

Minseok hanya tersenyum. Ia menuangkan _champagne_ ke gelas Kyungsoo lalu ke gelasnya sendiri.

"_By the way_, Soo. Aku masih belum tahu siapa yang kamu tunjuk untuk menjadi _partner_-ku nantinya."

Saat mendengar itu, hanya ada satu nama yang muncul di kepala Kyungsoo. Ia segera memanggil orang itu untuk mendekat ke mereka.

Minseok kembali tersenyum saat melihatnya, "Oh, _silly me_. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang lebih _capable_ dari dia untuk menempati posisi itu."

"_I know, right_? Aku juga tidak bisa berpikir siapapun lagi selain dia."

"Oh, _God_. Aku rasa aku akan sangat merindukan Junmyeon dan lelucon garingnya." Kata Luhan yang sekarang sudah merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, _he's really good at it_." Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Junmyeon yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa _Chef de Partie_ lain.

Ia meletakkan gelas di tangannya lalu memegang kedua bahu Luhan, "Hey, Lu. Jika Minseok menjadi rekan kerjamu mulai sekarang, apa kamu keberatan?"

Mulut Luhan menganga lebar. Ia melempar pandangan ke Kyungsoo dan Minseok secara bergantian.

"_YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT OUT OF NOWHERE_." Pekik lelaki itu menahan rasa terkejutnya

"_But, i did_." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Luhan masih belum bicara dan Minseok sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ini bukan karena kamu adalah sahabatku, Lu. Tapi murni karena kerja kerasmu."

Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sambil bergumam, "Oh, _my God_ Soo. _Thankyou_."

Ia memeluk Kyungsoo lalu berteriak, "_You are really my favorite slut_!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan nafas panjang saat melihat Minseok yang tersedak _champagne_-nya. Sebelum resmi bekerja, Luhan sudah mempunyai satu pekerjaan rumah untuk dipelajari.

Mengontrol apa saja yang harus keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

Jongin memandang _handphone_-nya dengan gembira saat menemukan pesan Kyungsoo yang memintanya datang ke suatu alamat. Beberapa hari ini, Kyungsoo jarang menghubunginya. Ia bahkan memarahi Jongin di telepon terakhir mereka.

"_Tidak bisakah kamu menghubungiku kembali nanti?_"

"_But, i really miss you prince._ Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?"

_"It's 2 freaking o'clock in the morning, damn it. Orang-orang mencoba tidur pada jam ini, Jongin."_

_Well_, mungkin itu memang murni kesalahannya.

Jongin segera mengambil jaket lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia kembali melihat alamat yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo. Dahinya berkerut. Tempat yang ia tuju tidak berada di sekitar apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia menduga apa lelaki itu ingin menemuinya di sebuah kafe karena alamat itu menuju ke pusat kota.

"Hey, _look_! _It's_ Do Kyungsoo. Bukankah dia benar-benar tampan?"

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika segerombolan gadis berseragam terkikik saat mengatakan itu. Ia menatap ke sekitarnya tapi tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di manapun. Lagipula, bagaimana gadis-gadis remaja ini bisa mengenal Kyungsoo?

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saat ke Black Pearl. Dia menanyakan pendapatku tentang makanannya dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Oh, dia benar-benar lelaki impian."

Dada Jongin mendadak bergejolak ketika mendengar kata 'Black Pearl'. Ia tahu bahwa Black Pearl merupakan salah satu restoran_ seafood_ mewah yang terkenal. Para pekerja di sana dipilih dengan sangat selektif melalui proses yang panjang. Ia mencuri pandang ke gadis-gadis yang saling berebut untuk melihat ke majalah di tangan salah satu teman mereka.

Jongin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sambil melihat ke rak kios majalah di dekatnya. Ia tercekat ketika matanya menangkap wajah Kyungsoo ada di salah satu sampul majalah bisnis dengan beberapa lelaki lain berjas mahal. Dibawah huruf besar yang dicetak dengan tinta merah tebal yang seperti mengejeknya; "Top 5 Inspirational Young Man of This Month."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin segera membeli satu majalah dan menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo menempati posisi _Chef_ tertinggi di restoran mewah itu.

Ia tertawa getir.

Semesta benar-benar meninju Jongin keras tepat di wajah. Ia seakan sedang menyadarkan Jongin dengan siapa ia berurusan dan siapa yang lebih berkuasa. Jongin sudah terbiasa orang-orang terdekatnya meninggalkannya. Namun kali ini, caranya lebih licik. Semesta mengadu domba Jongin dengan harga dirinya sendiri. Seperti benar-benar tahu topik paling sensitif untuk menjatuhkannya.

Saat itu juga, Jongin merasa dirinya menjadi sangat, sangat, _sangat_ rendah di mata Kyungsoo.

Ia menengadah ke langit lalu tersenyum kecut, menantang siapapun yang ada dibalik semua ini.

"_Well done, universe. You've made me a complete fool_."

* * *

Rasa marahnya makin meluap ketika Jongin tiba di sebuah rumah besar berpagar tinggi dan bukan kafe seperti yang dipikirkannya. Ia memandang sinis ke rumah yang mempunyai pilar besar dengan lantai marmer mengkilap itu.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pagar dan menariknya masuk, ia bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum. Semua benda dalam rumah itu makin memperburuk emosinya.

_Hey, aku home theater dengan layar 42 inch yang tidak akan sanggup kamu beli dengan gaji setahun._

_Hey, aku piano klasik yang mungkin sama harganya dengan satu organ tubuhmu._

_Hey, aku sofa kulit asli yang akan membuatmu alergi saat mendudukinya._

Kyungsoo menangkap sikap Jongin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia berbalik menghadap lelaki itu dan menjelaskan kalau ia baru saja berpindah rumah. Tapi Jongin sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Lelaki itu mengenggam kuat majalah di tangannya seakan ingin meremukkannya.

"_You're the Head Chef of_ Black Pearl?" tanya Jongin dengan suara tipis yang menyengat.

Kyungsoo belum sempat menjawab saat lelaki itu berteriak, "_You're the Head Chef of_ Black Pearl!"

"Y-_Yes, yes i am_. Ada apa Jongin? Kamu terli-"

Jongin melempar majalah di tangannya ke lantai. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo segera mengambil langkah mundur.

"Oh, Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini!" suara Jongin makin meninggi dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung karena terkejut.

"Apa kamu tahu apa pekerjaanku?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya lalu perlahan meraih bahu Jongin.

"Hey, _calm down_. Okay? Aku sudah tahu. Sehun memberi tahuku."

Mata Jongin yang merah menatapnya lurus.

"Oh, lalu kamu berpura-pura polos seperti itu tidak menganggumu dan menertawakanku dari belakang?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas untuk menahan amarahnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin bisa menuduhnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena itu adalah cara kerja semesta terhadapku. Okay? Dia mengirimkan sesuatu yang aku anggap berharga lalu mengambilnya dengan cara yang paling brengsek."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Oh astaga, aku bersumpah Jongin."

"Itu mudah bagimu karena kamu tidak sedang dalam posisiku. Kamu tidak harus berperang dengan harga dirimu sendiri."

"_Then don't_! Apakah kamu merasa hubungan kita kemarin berdasarkan hal itu?" Kyungsoo tidak lagi bisa menjaga suaranya. Seluruh tubuhnya lelah karena jadwal kerja yang padat dan ini bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan terjadi.

"_But, who the fuck am i kidding_, Soo?! Tuhan? Takdir?" Jongin menarik nafas sejenak, "Aku merasa kita hidup di dunia yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dimana aku adalah Liliput dan kamu Gulliver, atau Yin dan Yang, Setan dan Malaikat,_ The Beast_-" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo, mencoba meresapi keindahan lelaki itu dalam nadinya, "_and The Beauty_."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasakan air matanya bisa jatuh kapanpun saat ini.

"Oh... aku pikir kamu adalah kurcaci dan aku peri bunga _Chrysant_-mu." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih dengan suara yang mulai parau.

Saat mendengar itu, kota dalam kepala Jongin berubah riuh. Semua pekerja otaknya menyalakan sirine yang meraung-raung dengan warna merah menyala. Mereka berhamburan keluar dari distriknya masing-masing. Membuat kemacetan panjang di lalu lintas kotanya, menghancurkan berbagai departemen yang telah dirombaknya.

Seperti sebuah fungsi_ reset_, kerja di distriknya kembali seperti semula.

Ia tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah.

Ia hanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Mungkin aku salah." Jongin melangkah mundur menjauhi Kyungsoo, "Mungkin peri itu hanya lebah yang dikirim untuk menyengatku."

Dengan itu, Jongin menutup pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo dan berlalu.

* * *

"_You look like shit_." Ucap Baekhyun saat mengantarkan cangkir _Espresso_ kedua ke meja Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus. Ini adalah hari keempat Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Baekhyun akhirnya duduk bersama Kyungsoo di meja itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan otaknya." Keluh Kyungsoo.

Ia memainkan kunci _Mini Cooper_ barunya sambil terus berpikir soal pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Jongin.

"Hey, tenanglah Soo. Mungkin dia hanya perlu waktu untuk sendiri."

Baekhyun mendesah saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terus menunduk. Ia segera menggeser posisi duduknya lalu merangkul bahu lelaki itu.

"Kamu tahu? Saat pertama kali aku melihat temanku datang kesini, aku merasa sangat malu. Aku bahkan memohon pada Kris agar aku tidak perlu melayani mereka."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Sebagian orang punya pikiran yang berlebihan soal pangkat, Soo. Mungkin Jongin merasakan itu. Mungkin dia memikirkan bagaimana jika nanti kamu terbebani dengan pekerjaannya."

"Tapi aku merasa itu tidak mengangguku, Baek."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Hanya sebagian orang yang berpikiran seperti itu, kamu bukan salah satunya. Tapi Jongin termasuk di dalamnya."

Kyungsoo meneguk kopi dalam cangkirnya. Ia merasakan pahit memenuhi pangkal lidahnya. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ada dirasakan hatinya sekarang.

"Aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengawasi Jongin selama ia belum menghubungimu. Okay?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun melihat Tao yang terburu-buru masuk lalu menghampiri mereka.

"_You okay_, Soo?" tanya Tao sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah Tao.

"Kamu beruntung, aku baru pulang dari salah satu sesi pemotretan bertema coklat."

Tao membuka _paper bag_-nya, lalu menyodorkan satu kotak coklat ke Kyungsoo.

"_Eat these bitches_, Soo. Itu asli dari Belgia. Dan yang paling spesial, ada _Whisky_ di dalamnya."

Kyungsoo terpaksa tersenyum ke arah Tao. Ia membuka kotak coklat itu lalu memakan salah satunya. Kyungsoo membuang nafas saat rasa coklat berpadu _Whisky_ lumer di lidahnya. Ia mengakui, itu sedikit melepaskan beban dalam pikirannya.

"_Thanks_, Tao."

"_C'mon. Give me a hug, you big crying baby_." Ujar Tao sambil melebarkan lengannya.

Kyungsoo segera memeluk Tao erat. Ia merasa beruntung ada teman-temannya yang menghiburnya saat ini. Walaupun pikirannya masih enggan menjauh dari Jongin, paling tidak dengan kehadiran mereka Kyungsoo sedikit merasa lebih nyaman.

Mereka bertiga sedang menikmati kotak coklat yang lain saat Kris tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangan Tao. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa marah dan tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Apa kamu sengaja menghindariku?" tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi.

Padangan tiga lelaki itu langsung beralih ke Kris. Tao berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kris walaupun dengan suara tergagap. Akan tetapi, Kris yang tidak sabar langsung menarik Tao dari meja itu menuju ke ruangannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkedip-kedip dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apakah kamu melihat kamera tersembunyi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kaku.

"Kalau begitu ini bukan semacam_ prank_ di program televisi, kan?"

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

Mereka berdua kembali mengunyah pelan coklat di mulutnya dalam diam.

* * *

Jongin berderap cepat di lorong rumah sakit itu dengan gelisah. Ia segera menuju salah satu ruangan dokter yang biasa menangani ayahnya.

"_Oh, Mister Kim. Please, have a seat_." Sapa dokter itu ramah.

Dengan canggung, Jongin mengambil salah satu kursi. Tangannya tidak berhenti mencakar pahanya sendiri. Ia merasa panggilan darurat dari dokter itu akan membawa berita buruk baginya. Dokter itu memulai dengan menanyakan kabarnya saat ini.

_Oh, i'm fine! Universe is laughing their asses off in front of me, right now. Thankyou for asking._

Lalu percakapan basa-basi tentang bagaimana kehidupan pribadinya.

_Well don't you see i'm a total wreck at this point_?

"Bisakah kita berbicara langsung ke intinya?" potong Jongin cepat sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

Dokter itu mendesah panjang.

"Baiklah, _Mister_ Kim. Saya dengan berat hati mengatakan, ayah anda ada di dalam fase yang paling kritis. Lebih dari 85% _nefron_ dalam ginjalnya tidak lagi berfungsi. Anda harus mengeluarkan biaya lebih karena-"

Jongin tidak bisa mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar. Sebuah gunung berapi seperti sedang meledak di dalam kotanya sekarang. Ia merasakan semua emosinya bercampur menjadi satu. Jongin tidak tahu lagi harus marah, sedih, kecewa atau pasrah.

Ini bukan lagi lelucon untuknya.

Ini perang.

Semesta sedang mengajaknya berperang.

_This is it._

Jika memang ini caranya, Jongin akan menurutinya.

Ia mengerahkan seluruh pekerja otaknya untuk membangun benteng pertahanan yang tinggi. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh melintas ke dalam kotanya mulai sekarang. Ia memasang meriam banyak-banyak, menutup semua bandara ataupun dermaga. Menghilangkan akses untuk siapapun masuk kesana.

Tidak untuk Monggu, Sehun, Jongdae, ataupun Chanyeol.

Tidak juga untuk Kyungsoo.

Tidak untuk siapapun.

Selain ayahnya, tidak ada apapun yang bisa menjadi senjata semesta untuk menghancurkannya.

Ia segera meraih jaketnya ketika dokter itu selesai bicara. Jongin tidak mengunjungi kamar ayahnya hari itu. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya melihat Jongin pada keadaan terburuknya. Ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dengan pandangan kosong dan kepala penuh. Pikirannya terus berkelana mencari kesalahan mana yang membuat hidupnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Jongin sengaja menabrak siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia sudah tidak mau memikirkan siapapun saat ini, ia ingin menjadi egois.

"Hey! Di mana matamu?!" teriak salah satu lelaki saat Jongin membuatnya terjatuh.

Jongin berbalik lalu menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia melihat kedua teman lainnya membantu lelaki itu untuk berdiri.

"Harusnya kamu menanyakan itu ke dirimu sendiri, _dickhead_."

Lelaki itu menggeram sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin. "_You son of a bi_-"

Satu pukulan mendarat di rahang kiri Jongin. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah lalu kembali menyeringai. Orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka langsung berlari menghindar.

"_That's all? Oh, come on_!" Jongin tertawa mengejek, "Kamu bahkan tidak menaruh tenaga di pukulanmu."

Kali ini, kedua teman lelaki itu ikut menghajarnya. Ia merasakan kepalan-kepalan tangan itu di wajahnya, dadanya, sampai perutnya. Jongin terbahak menikmati setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia berharap rasa sakit di tubuhnya bisa mengalahkan serta mengalihkan beban yang sedang menggantung di dalam dadanya.

Saat Jongin datang malam itu ke Machine, Chanyeol membuang nafas panjang. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya lalu mengirimkan satu pesan ke Baekhyun.

**To : Sweet Bacon**

_He's not doing well tonight. _

_Aku rasa dia membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sak tinju untuk seseorang. Atau mungkin malah beberapa._

* * *

Jari Kyungsoo berputar pada gelas _mocktail_ di depannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Machine ketika Baekhyun menyampaikan pesan Chanyeol kepadanya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia khawatir. Ia ingin melihat seberapa parah luka Jongin dan memastikan lelaki itu tetap dalam kondisi baik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap penjuru Machine namun tidak melihat Jongin di manapun. Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya saat Chanyeol mendekatinya dari balik meja _bartender_.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol. Ada nada cemas yang menggantung di suaranya, "Dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara padaku."

Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol walaupun matanya terus mencari Jongin. Saat hampir putus asa, ia menangkap sesosok lelaki dalam balutan kemeja hitam sedang menyulut rokoknya.

Tulang punggung Kyungsoo berubah lemas saat melihat lelaki itu.

Luka di wajah Jongin lebih parah dari saat ia pertama bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa menangkap cara berjalan Jongin yang limbung. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan saat Jongin menatapnya. Kyungsoo berpura-pura mengabaikan Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Jongin saat sudah berada di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seluruh bagian hatinya sakit dipenuhi rasa rindu dan kecemasan yang meluap. Mengetahui kondisi Jongin yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ia berusaha kuat untuk tidak memeluk lelaki itu, menciumi semua bagian tubuhnya, lalu meluruskan apapun yang menjadi masalah mereka saat ini.

Akan tetapi, Jongin sepertinya tidak ambil pusing soal apapun dibalik diamnya Kyungsoo saat ia berkata, "Apa kamu ingin melihat bagaimana seorang pelayan bekerja _Mister_ Do?"

_Oh. Enough of this shit._

Kyungsoo memukul meja _bartender_ itu keras. Walaupun suara pukulannya tenggelam dengan Summer milik Calvin Harris yang sedang diputar.

"Aku khawatir. Okay? Tidak bisakah kamu bersikap sedikit lebih menghargai seseorang yang menaruh peduli padamu? Kamu bahkan tidak berbicara ke Chanyeol atau Sehun."

Jongin tergelak. Ia menampilkan seringai di bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Itu adalah keahlian terbaikku."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo kembali tidak mengenali Jongin.

Ia tidak tahu siapa lelaki dengan mata merah yang sedang memandangnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa lelaki dengan seringai sarkastik di hadapannya.

Itu bukan mata yang sama saat Jongin mengucapkan kata manis setelah mengecup keningnya. Itu bukan senyum yang sama saat Jongin melihatnya melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"_Who the fuck are you_?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis.

Ia bisa melihat kilat keterkejutan di mata Jongin saat ini. Namun, kilatan itu hanya bertahan sesaat.

"Ah... _maybe i'm the real_ Kim Jongin. Mungkin seseorang yang kamu kenal kemarin hanya anak ingusan bodoh yang merasa hidupnya akan berubah baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin.

"_Listen_, _the real_ Kim. Jong. In. Kamu lebih baik ikut denganku. Luka itu tidak akan cepat sembuh jika kamu hanya membiarkannya saja."

Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo kasar.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh siapapun."

Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku harap kamu masih mempunyai _painkiller_ yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu."

Dengan setengah berlari, Kyungsoo mencari jalan keluar dari Machine.

_"Just leave me alone for fuck's sake!_" teriak Jongin marah ketika melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang makin menjauh.

Ia marah karena Kyungsoo masih peduli padanya.

Ia marah karena Kyungsoo masih bisa meretakkan benteng pertahanannya.

Ia marah karena tatapan terakhir Kyungsoo menyisakan perih di hatinya.

* * *

Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk untuk Kyungsoo. Pekerjaannya hari ini kacau, kepalanya terus-terusan nyeri. Beberapa _Kitchen Assistants-_nya menaruh simpati dan menyuruhnya segera istirahat. Kyungsoo ingat siang tadi ia bahkan kehilangan konsentrasi saat Minseok menjelaskan mengenai daftar menu yang baru. Ia sudah mencoba menguatkan pikirannya agar tetap fokus namun Minseok sepertinya tahu ada yang tidak beres. Minseok memandangnya khawatir, lelaki itu mengira jabatan barunyalah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu dulu, Soo. Kamu tahu itu sudah tugasku. Pergilah ke pantai atau gunung. Atau jika kamu tidak punya waktu, mungkin kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sebagian orang bilang itu bisa membuat perasaan membaik."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum lalu berterimakasih ke Minseok.

Ia memegang kuat-kuat kemudi mobilnya karena pandangannya mulai kabur. Hujan hari itu dan air yang menggenang di matanya memperburuk penglihatannya.

Ia benci ingatannya yang terus memutar soal Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa setelah semua yang terjadi, ia masih terus merindukan lelaki itu. Para pekerja otaknya seperti enggan menghapus Jongin dari kotanya. Ia merasakan Jongin masih memenuhi semua distriknya. Seperti penjajah yang tidak ingin pergi lalu mengklaim semua kepemilikan di dalam sana dan tanpa segan melebarkan kekuasaan karena para pekerjanya juga tidak berusaha melawan.

_Stupid minions._

Kyungsoo menyalakan radionya keras-keras. Ia ingin semua yang ada di kepalanya teralihkan sekarang.

.

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_

_Until I fall asleep_

_Spilling drinks on my settee_

_._

"Oh, _damn it_!" Kyungsoo meninju radionya kuat.

Ia memandang radionya yang tetap geming dan terus melantunkan lagu yang seakan mengejeknya. Kyungsoo segera membelokkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan saat air matanya mulai turun. Ia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke kemudi mobil itu.

.

_Crawling back to you_

_._

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

.

_"Of course! I'm all yours. My whole body and heart are yours, prince."_

_Bullshit._

Lalu kenapa hanya dia yang merasakan sakit saat ini?

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang mencoba memasukan udara ke paru-parunya yang mulai sesak. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya terasa mengganggu saat ini. Ia tidak suka suara radionya yang sekarang terlalu keras. Atau betapa lelah tubuhnya entah karena pekerjaan, amarah, mungkin juga rindu. Atau gravitasi yang membuat pening di kepalanya makin menjadi.

Atau air mata yang merubah suaranya menjadi sesenggukan.

_It hurts. A lot._

Perasaan tidak diinginkan oleh seseorang yang paling kamu pedulikan ternyata meremukkanmu pelan-pelan.

Mungkin Jongin benar.

Mungkin ia hanya butuh untuk tidak peduli lagi.

Lagipula, bukankah Jongin sendiri yang memintanya langsung kemarin?

"_Just leave me alone for fuck's sake!_"

Kata-kata itu menusuk telinga Kyungsoo lebih parah dari jarum manapun.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Kyungsoo memakirkan mobilnya dengan layak setelah menemukan _restroom_ di dekat tempatnya berhenti. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Namun, sebelum ia masuk ke _restroom_ untuk membasuh wajahnya, satu tempat yang lain menarik matanya.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat saran Minseok siang tadi. Kyungsoo harus mengakui itu bukan ide yang buruk. Namun jika Kyungsoo ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, itu berarti ia harus mengubah sesuatu dari dirinya sendiri. Karena ia terlalu terencana. Seluruh hidupnya hanya seperti roda putar yang terlihat bergerak namun tidak berpindah.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, ia akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke tempat itu. Seorang wanita dengan rambut _Pixie Cut_ segera menyambutnya.

"_Good evening, mister_. Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda hari ini?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, "Aku rasa aku ingin memotong rambutku."

"Oh, baiklah." Wanita itu membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. "Apa anda sudah memutuskan modelnya?"

Dalam kesehariannya yang biasa, Kyungsoo akan mengatakan _Regular Short Cut_. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Saat ia memang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk pertama kalinya, ia lebih baik tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ya. _Undercut_." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan, "Dan aku rasa aku juga ingin mewarnainya."

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Anda yakin? Saya rasa _Jet Black_ sudah sangat cocok dengan anda." Saran wanita itu sambil mengambil beberapa peralatan di belakangnya.

"Ya. Aku yakin."

Setelah beberapa kali kembali meyakinkan Kyungsoo dan tidak berhasil, wanita itu akhirnya bertanya soal warna apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo menjawab, "_Red_."

Raut muka wanita itu berubah terkejut. Seakan menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo sedang bercanda atau tidak. Akan tetapi, kalimat terakhir Jongin dan semua beban masalahnya dalam beberapa hari terakhir seperti telah menumpulkan kewarasan Kyungsoo.

Oh, persetan dengan resiko.

Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun saat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan matanya sendiri di cermin depannya lalu dengan tegas kembali menjawab, "_Deep Red_."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7 : URBAN**

* * *

_This chapter was supported by_ Arctic Monkeys. _I really love their songs_!

_Sooo_... dari sini Jongin balik lagi ke _dark side_-nya tapi lebih parah karena dia udah nggak ngandelin Sehun atau siapapun buat jadi tempat lari.

Emm, terus soal NC _part_. Sebagian bilang suruh ngebanyakin, sebagian bilang engga usah ada NC-nya. Aku jadi bingung, hahahaha. Tapi aku minta maaf banget, karena dari awal _rate_-nya udah M nanti pasti ada lagi adegan _mature_-nya. _But i'm totally cool_ kalo kalian _skip_ bagian itu. Serius :D

Di sini aku juga coba ngimbangin antara cerita sama bagian *ehem* nya, biar dapet aja sih _feel_-nya hahaha. Semoga kalian bersabar nunggunya yah :)

Terimakasih buat semua _review_, saran dan kritiknya. Aku nggak bosen-bosen ngingetin kalian buat ngasih tau aku gimana pendapat kalian soal cerita ini. Karena timbal balik adalah yang paling penting buat penulis, ehehehe.

Dan untuk _pairing_ yang lain, kalian emang sengaja aku bikin penasaran. MUAHAHAHA. *ketawa jahat* Tenang aja,_ sidestory_ udah menunggu untuk salah satu_ pairing_ begitu cerita ini selesai. (Karena emang niat awalnya cuma slight! aja, cuma ternyata menarik buat diangkat dan kalian juga tertarik. Hahaha)

Oh iya, jadi gimana konfliknya? Ada yang udah nebak nggak sebelumnya kalau konfliknya ternyata soal ini? Udah ada yang kepikiran buat bunuh Sherr karena bikin Jongin jadi kaya gini?

BTW, KALIAN SENYUM SENYUM JUGA NGGAK DI CHAPTER INI? HEHEHEHE.

_And feel free to ask me anything via PM, guys._ _*smooch*_

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**

*to Nandita : Halo, soal Black Pearl sama 3.6.5 udah dijelasin yah di _Author's Note Chapter_ 5\. _Please mind to check it. XOXO_ :)


	8. Capital

_Each time that I think you go_  
_I turn around and you're creeping in_  
_And I let you under my skin_  
_'Cause I love living in the sin_

_Boy you never told me_  
_True love was going to hurt_

**— Ella Henderson - Ghost**

.

.

**Prenote : Paragraf bergaris miring merupakan cerita _flashback. Enjoy!_ :)**

* * *

_"Appa," Jongin duduk di pinggir danau sambil memainkan kerikil di tangannya "kenapa seseorang harus memiliki batas usia?"_

_Ia masih mengenakan baju pemakaman lengkapnya yang sudah berantakan. Ayahnya menghela nafas lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin. Ia menarik bahu lelaki itu mendekat, mencoba mengusir kesedihan Jongin_**—**_serta kesedihannya sendiri._

_"Kamu ingin kita semua terus hidup, champ?"_

_Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia pun mengangguk. Ayah Jongin berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Ia memandang ke arah anaknya yang sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun. Jongin sedang menapaki jenjang paling cemerlangnya. Ia baru saja memenangkan beberapa penghargaan pada bidang menari, buah dari latihan keras bertahun-tahun. Ayah Jongin tidak ingin kematian ibunya menyebabkan dampak yang terlalu buruk bagi Jongin._

_"Karena ada bagian paling kompleks dalam tubuh manusia yang punya masa. Yaitu di sini," Ayah Jongin mengetukkan jarinya ke pelipis Jongin, "dan di sini." lalu ke dadanya._

_Jongin menatap ayahnya, menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut._

_"Otakmu punya tanggal kadaluarsa mulai dari memikirkan sampai menyimpan suatu hal. Sedangkan hatimu, dia punya rasa bosan." Tutur ayahnya, " Bayangkan jika kamu dilupakan sedangkan kamu masih ada, atau kamu sudah bosan karena telah melakukan semua hal yang ada di dunia. Hidupmu jadi tawar. Tidak berasa. Tidak berharga." Ayah Jongin berusaha tertawa, "Dan bukankah dunia berubah sempit jika semua manusia terus menambah natalitas tanpa mortalitas?"_

_Jongin menunduk karena menemukan kebenaran di kalimat ayahnya. __"Kalau begitu aku hanya ingin Umma saja yang terus hidup."_

_Ayah Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk anaknya erat. __"Jika begitu, semua orang akan iri padamu. Mereka akan meminta permintaan yang sama."_

_Jongin membalas pelukan itu lalu mulai menangis di bahu ayahnya._

_"Hey, champ. Apa hidup berdua denganku begitu menyedihkan untuk dibayangkan?"_

_Jongin mendongak. Ia menatap ayahnya yang terlihat sedang menyembunyikan dukanya sendiri._

_"Tidak, Appa. Hanya-"_

_"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis. Kamu masih punya Appa."_

_"Ya. Aku masih punya Appa."_

_Namun ayahnya tau, mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa Jongin tidak bisa melupakan kesedihannya semudah itu._

* * *

_Beberapa minggu setelah itu, ayah Jongin menemukan anaknya dengan cedera di ankle kanan. Jongin kesulitan untuk berjalan ke meja makan sendiri. Saat ayahnya menanyakan apa penyebabnya, Jongin hanya bilang itu merupakan kecelakaan biasa saat ia berlatih. Namun, kebiasaan itu menjadi makin sering_. _Tidak hanya itu, Jongin juga mulai melarikan diri dari rumah. Hingga suatu saat ketika Jongin akhirnya pulang-setelah tiga hari menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat ia melihat lebam kebiruan di dada serta pipi kanan Jongin. Ayahnya mencium sesuatu yang janggal. Sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk berusaha lebih lama menghabiskan waktu di rumah._

_"Apa kamu terlibat cinta segitiga?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda._

_Jongin tergelak. "__Oh, ayolah Appa aku tidak sebodoh itu."_

_"Saat kamu menghilang, dua orang lelaki datang kesini menanyakanmu secara bergantian. Apa kamu sedang menjadi playboy sekarang?"_

_"No! Itu Sehun dan Yixing, teman dan pelatihku dari akademi tari."_

_Ayahnya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah. Entah itu benar atau tidak, Appa akan membiarkanmu karena kamu masih muda. Orientasi seksualmu yang melenceng sudah cukup merepotkanku."_

_"Tenanglah, Appa. Aku tidak ada hubungan spesial yang serius dengan siapapun. Lagipula aku masih ingin bermain-main."_

_"Ah, lalu kapan kamu akan berhenti?"_

_"Entah. Bagaimana aku tahu kapan harus berhenti?"_

_"Saat kamu menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengobrak-abrik isi kepalamu hanya lewat mata."_

_Jongin tertawa dengan nada geli. "Konyol."_

_"Oh, kamu memang akan bertindak konyol saat itu terjadi."_

_Ayah Jongin melihat anaknya yang masih tersenyum. Jongin adalah anak yang sulit diatur, ia tahu betul kesamaan watak yang mereka miliki. Namun ayahnya juga tahu, bahwa Jongin mempunyai hati yang lembut seperti ibunya. Ia terus berdoa semoga siapapun yang menjadi pasangan Jongin nantinya dapat mencintai kedua sisi Jongin tanpa mengeluh. Karena itu yang telah dilakukan ibu Jongin kepada anak mereka dan dirinya sendiri selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun ini._

_Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih hangat daripada tahu bahwa kita mempunyai seseorang untuk dicintai dan yang mencintai._

_"Hey, champ. Dengarkan Appa baik-baik." Jongin mengalihkan mata ke ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Pandangan ayahnya berubah lembut saat menatapnya. Dan kalimat yang ayahnya ucapkan berikutnya, merupakan kalimat yang tertanam paling dalam di ingatan Jongin._

_"Ketika nanti dunia mulai kejam, jatuh cintalah."_

* * *

_Universe is a bitch._

Jongin tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia makan. Atau berapa jam dalam sehari ia tidur. Karena biaya rumah sakit yang meledak, ia akhirnya juga mengambil pekerjaan pada _shift_ pagi. Saat ini, Jongin merasakan rasa mual naik dari perut ke kerongkongannya. Ia memegang bakinya erat-erat. Luka baru yang ditimbulkan akibat tindakan nekatnya kemarin malam**—**melempar kaleng bir kosong pada dua lelaki yang sedang berjalan santai juga menyebabkan seluruh badannya nyeri. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, namun ia tetap memaksakan untuk berjalan.

"_Oh, my God. You're pale as crap_."

Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari meja _bartender_ dan menangkap tubuh Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan suhu badan Jongin yang jauh di atas normal.

"_I'm okay. Don't mind me._"

"Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Kamu harus pulang."

"_I'm okay_, Chanyeol." Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada Jongin melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol. "_Just... don't give a shit._"

Chanyeol yang kehilangan kesabaran segera menarik Jongin ke sofa yang paling dekat.

"_That's it young man_! _I'm calling_ Sehun_ to pick you up_."

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Matanya terasa panas dan paru-parunya seperti kehabisan udara.

Ini tidak berhasil.

Usahanya untuk lari dari siapapun kali ini tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Saat ia merasakan lengan Sehun membantunya berdiri, Jongin tidak lagi punya cukup energi untuk memberontak.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun kali ini, Jongin. Kamu benar-benar melampaui batas."

Lelaki itu membaringkan Jongin ke tempat tidur saat mereka sampai di rumahnya. Jongin menutup mata dengan lengannya. Ia hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Aku ingin membongkar kepalamu dan mencari tahu kabel mana yang membuat jalan pikiranmu sekacau ini."

Sehun memperhatikan nafas Jongin yang tidak teratur. Ia mendesah melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti itu. "Aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo."

Mendengarnya, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Sehun. "Jangan. Kumohon jangan."

Jongin mencoba duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Pergilah."

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padaku?"

"Sehun, kenapa pula kamu harus peduli? Kamu tidak berhutang apapun padaku. _Just go_."

Lelaki itu bangkit dari sisi Jongin, ia menahan amarah yang sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Itu bernama simpati, Jongin. Dan kata yang kamu ucapkan setelah kamu mendapat bantuan adalah terimakasih." Sehun menarik nafas sejenak, "Tapi jika memang itu maumu. Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang."

Jongin menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dalam posisi melingkar. Semua di sekitarnya terasa berputar. Jongin mencoba melupakan semua masalah yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Dalam heningnya ruangan itu, ia menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang biasa Kyungsoo nyanyikan di percakapan telepon mereka sampai ia tertidur.

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_  
_The time for sleep is now_  
_It's nothing to cry about_  
_'Cause we'll hold each other soon_  
_In the blackest of rooms_

Malam itu, Jongin tidak bisa menghindari rasa rindunya ke Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Hey, _red hottie_."

"_Shut up_, Lu. Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu dan kamu belum juga mengganti leluconmu."

Luhan tergelak. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang mengecek pengadaan bahan baku di _storage_ Black Pearl.

"Itu karena kamu belum memberi tahuku setan mana yang merasuki otakmu sampai kamu berbuat senekat ini."

Luhan harus mengakui, penampilan baru Kyungsoo membuat hampir seluruh _Chef_ di tempat itu tidak berhenti membicarakannya. Bukan dalam artian buruk, justru semua _Chef_ menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo punya paras yang mungkin bisa menembus industri hiburan Korea.

"Tidak bisakah kamu melihat aku sedang sibuk sekarang?" tukas Kyungsoo datar.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam pengaruh_ mood_ buruk. Tidak hanya saat bekerja, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo berkumpul bersama Luhan, Baekhyun ataupun Tao, lelaki itu menjadi jarang bicara. Luhan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyungsoo masih belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, hal itu mengingatkan Luhan akan sesuatu "Oh, Sehun bilang Jongin sedang demam." Luhan memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo yang menegak, "Ia bahkan hampir ambruk saat sedang di Machine."

Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia memainkan pulpen di tangannya, menahan mati-matian rasa penasaran di dalam kepalanya. "_So_?"

"Entahlah. Aku kira kamu hanya butuh tau." Jawab Luhan ringan.

Dengan pikiran yang mendadak kalut, Kyungsoo kembali menghitung beberapa persediaan yang tadi ia lewatkan. "Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak peduli."

"Ah, lalu kamu menelannya mentah-mentah." Luhan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu mau menatapnya. "Kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik, Soo. Aku bicara sebagai _Hyung_-mu, _well_ walaupun kamu tidak pernah mengakui itu."

Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Luhan pelan lalu berjalan melewatinya. "Lu, kamu mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Bisakah kamu merekap kembali menu baru yang Minseok kerjakan kemarin?"

Luhan berdesis mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berkeliling.

Namun, kepergian Luhan tidak mengembalikan konsentrasinya. Kepala Kyungsoo telah terdistraksi secara sempurna. Ia terus memikirkan tindakan bodoh apa yang Jongin lakukan sampai jatuh sakit. Kyungsoo berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak peduli. Akan tetapi, bayangan Jongin terus menariknya kembali.

"_Oh, shit! You're the stupidest person alive_, Do Kyungsoo. _Stupid, idiot, and brainless_."

Ia mengutuk kebodohannya tanpa henti saat tangannya meraih kunci mobil di saku celananya.

* * *

Dengan langkah goyah**—**dan pikiran heran Jongin membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengunjunginya selain Sehun saat ini. Rasa penasarannya makin bertambah ketika ia menemukan seorang kurir berseragam sedang berdiri di sana.

"Pesanan untuk Kim Jongin."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf, saya rasa saya tidak memesan apapun."

"Oh, ini semua sudah dibayar dan saya diminta untuk memastikan anda akan menerimanya."

Jongin hanya mengucapkan terimakasih sambil meraih kantong dari kurir itu. Ia segera membuka kantong yang ternyata berisi semangkuk bubur, sup yang masih hangat, obat penurun demam, dan sebuah pesan dengan tulisan tangan yang sedikit bengkok.

_DON'T THINK. JUST EAT. PLEASE._

Jongin menarik kursi meja makannya sambil terus membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. Ia jelas tahu siapa pengirimnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba diliputi rasa bersalah.

Jongin tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar.

Karena ia tidak marah dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hey, _gorgeous_."

Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu mendekati Jongin. Ia mengenakan riasan tipis, atasan berwarna pastel, serta rok selutut dengan warna senada yang membungkus kulit putihnya.

"Kamu sedang berbicara padaku?" tanya Jongin heran.

Wanita itu tergelak dengan nada geli, "Ya. Apa kamu lihat seseorang yang lebih menarik di sekitar sini selain kamu sekarang?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arah wanita itu. Setelah beristirahat selama dua hari, Jongin akhirnya kembali bekerja malam itu. Ia merasakan kesehatannya sudah membaik walaupun beberapa luka di wajahnya masih meninggalkan bekas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu bisa tertarik padanya saat lebam di pipi dan mata kanannya belum hilang.

"Aku sering melihatmu. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk memulai percakapan."

Jongin tertawa sinis, "Kamu tidak berani memulai percakapan dengan pelayan bar?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja tidak jika pelayan itu semenarik kamu."

"_Look_." Jongin membuang nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan atau bermain-main saat ini. Aku punya kesibukan lain yang lebih menghasilkan."

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Jongin, "Bagaimana jika bermain-main denganku membuatmu punya penghasilan?"

"Apa yang kamu maksud?"

"Kamu tahu jelas apa yang aku maksud." Bisik wanita itu di telinganya.

Jongin mendengus, ia bergerak menjauh tanpa mengucapkan apapun ke wanita itu. Namun, ia teringat beberapa tagihan rumah sakit yang menunggu untuk dibayar. Ia berdecak karena frustasi. Jongin akhirnya kembali berbalik dan melihat wanita itu masih memandangnya.

"Berapa yang bisa kamu berikan?"

Wanita itu tertawa menyadari kemenangannya, "_Money isn't my issue, honey_. Sebut dan kamu akan dapatkan jika itu masih masuk akal."

"Baiklah, aku selesai bekerja dua jam lagi. Bisakah kamu menunggu, errr..."

"Jinri."

"Oke, Jinri. Bisakah kamu menunggu?"

Jongin dapat melihat kepuasan di mata wanita itu saat ia menjawab, "Tentu. Apapun untukmu, _gorgeous_."

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di Machine malam itu. Dan ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan beberapa wanita yang melirik ke arahnya dengan senyum genit. Satu-satunya yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo saat ini adalah kecemburuan yang membabi buta.

"Wow. Apa warna rambut barumu terinspirasi olehku?" kelakar Chanyeol yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa Baekhyun pasti memberi tahu Kyungsoo mengenai kejadian yang ia lihat kemarin malam.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pendek. Dadanya penuh gemuruh dan ia menjadi sulit berpikir.

"Kamu ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol kembali saat usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Mungkin nanti, Chanyeol. Aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan apapun sekarang."

Di tengah keramaian dan cahaya yang redup, Jongin dapat menangkap seseorang berambut merah sedang bercakap dengan Chanyeol. Kepalanya hampir terantuk saat lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh menampakkan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia mendekat untuk memastikan pandangannya tidak salah.

Dan ia berhenti bernafas saat mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan matanya.

Rasa rindu yang menjalar seperti menghancurkan tulang kaki Jongin. Lelaki yang sedang menatapnya tampak lebih tegas dengan penampilan itu. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ hitam berlengan panjang yang tampak kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Bibir Kyungsoo menampilkan garis tipis yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bisa menangkap kilat kemarahan dalam mata Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Ah, _Mister_ Do. Apa yang membawa anda kesini hari ini?" tanya Jongin saat ia mengambil salah satu pesanan dari meja _bartender_. Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan rindu yang berdentum dalam dadanya saat lengan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"_Get drunk_." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya sambil tertawa, "Aku bahkan tidak melihat gelas alkohol di depanmu."

"Oh, aku baru saja ingin memulainya." Kyungsoo menyeringai sinis, "Chanyeol, _Scotch_. _Double. Neat_."

Merasakan ketegangan di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun. Ia segera menyodorkan _rock glass_ berisi pesanan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, Kyungsoo meminumnya dalam beberapa kali teguk. Ia mengabaikan rasa terbakar di kerongkongannya karena mata Jongin yang melebar dalam keterkejutan membuatnya puas.

"_More_." Perintah Kyungsoo. Ia kembali melakukan skenario yang sama saat Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas kedua.

"Mo-"

Jongin merebut gelas dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu menatap lelaki itu tajam, "Apa kamu sadar apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Oh tentu, _the real_ Kim Jongin. _I'm the real_ Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang tidak peduli soal resiko sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Bukankah menyenangkan saat aku tidak peduli dengan apapun termasuk dirimu?"

Jongin tahu ia tidak berhak marah saat Kyungsoo mengatakan itu. Karena itu memang yang ia inginkan.

"_Enjoy your night, then_." Tutup Jongin sambil berlalu. Ia meredam rasa khawatirnya ketika melirik Kyungsoo yang kembali meneguk _Scotch_-nya.

Kyungsoo terus memesan minuman yang sama walaupun Chanyeol sudah memperingatkannya untuk berhenti. Meski berpura-pura tak acuh, Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo sekalipun. Ia melihat mata lelaki itu mulai memerah dan genggaman di _rock glass_-nya makin melemah.

Saat Chanyeol meneriakkan _last call_ dari meja bartender, Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya mabuk.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi. Dia tidak boleh menyetir sendiri pada kondisi seperti ini." Desah Chanyeol cemas ketika Jongin mendekat.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Ia menggigit bibir menyadari banyaknya kemungkinan buruk jika Kyungsoo pulang dengan taksi.

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Aku akan mengantarkannya."

Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Ia akhirnya membantu Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo ke mobilnya.

"_Thanks_, Yeol." Ucap Jongin. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu mobil Kyungsoo saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "_It's okay_, Jongin. Jangan mau kalah dengan_ alter ego_-mu. Kamu tahu mana yang lebih baik."

Seperti tidak mendengar apapun, Jongin menyalakan mobil Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab.

* * *

Jongin berusaha mencari kunci rumah Kyungsoo di kantong celana lelaki itu. Kyungsoo terkikik geli, ia menggumamkan beberapa kalimat umpatan yang tidak terdengar jelas.

Jongin membuka pintu depan rumah Kyungsoo dan menuntun lelaki itu berjalan masuk. Kyungsoo segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur begitu mereka berada di kamar. Jongin duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu lalu melepas sepatu Kyungsoo. Ia dapat merasakan mata Kyungsoo yang tidak lepas dari dirinya.

"_Get some sleep_." Bisik Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Namun dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada, Kyungsoo menarik ujung baju Jongin. Lelaki itu berbalik dalam diam melihat Kyungsoo yang telah memasang tatapan tajam. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mencium bibir Jongin kasar. Tangannya menangkup rahang Jongin kuat agar lelaki itu tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Tetapi, Jongin justru membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dengan sama kasarnya.

Jari Kyungsoo berkelana meraba dada, pinggang sampai punggung Jongin sebelum bibirnya turun ke leher.

Jongin mendesah. Ia ingin menghentikan ini. Tapi semua bagian tubuhnya merindukan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu telah mengelabuhi seluruh pekerja otaknya dan berhasil menemukan celah di benteng pertahanannya. Tangan Kyungsoo kini bekerja membuka celana _jeans_ Jongin. Ia mendorong Jongin ke tempat tidur lalu berlutut di hadapan Jongin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Jongin panik saat Kyungsoo berhasil membuka seluruh celananya.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Mata Jongin membesar saat bibir Kyungsoo mulai menyentuh miliknya.

"Soo. _Stop_."

Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo untuk menjauh. Namun lelaki itu menepis tangannya. Ia mulai memasukkan milik Jongin ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin melenguh merasakan tubuhnya berubah lemas karena gairah. Ia mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo saat lelaki itu mulai memainkan lidahnya. Jongin mencengkram sisi tempat tidur itu, menikmati tiap gerakan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya bergetar.

Sambil terus mengulum milik Jongin, Kyungsoo mendaratkan pandangannya ke lelaki itu, mencoba meraup banyak-banyak ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, _please stop_."

Akan tetapi gerakan Kyungsoo makin liar. Jongin kembali mendesah saat melihat bibir lelaki di antara kedua kakinya berubah merah. Ini adalah pertama kali Kyungsoo melakukannya selama hubungan mereka. Biasanya, Jongin selalu mengambil alih dan hampir tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo melakukan apapun.

_And damn, he's really good at it._

Jongin menatap miliknya sendiri yang masih keluar masuk dari mulut Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tidak membuang pandangannya sekalipun dari Jongin. Semua sistem otak Jongin seperti berhenti bekerja ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar.

"Soo... lepaskan sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo tetap geming, ia menghisap milik Jongin kuat-kuat, memainkan lidahnya dalam gerakan memutar di ujung milik Jongin. Dan terus melakukannya hingga Jongin menggaungkan namanya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Kyungsoo merasakan rasa hangat memenuhi mulutnya. Ia segera menelan semua cairan Jongin lalu menjilati sisa-sisa cairan yang tersisa.

Dengan kaki yang masih lemas karena pengaruh alkohol, Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri. Ia kembali merasakan kemarahan yang mendorongnya datang ke Machine**—**dan berani melakukan tindakan nekat barusan. Kyungsoo melebarkan kakinya di pangkuan Jongin, ia menggigit bibir lelaki itu kuat sampai Jongin mengerang kesakitan.

"Kamu pergi bersama wanita." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin tercekat ketika mengetahui alasan dibalik kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol melihatmu pergi bersama wanita." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menanamkan ciuman di dagu Jongin, lalu ke garis rahangnya. Jongin belum sempat menjawab saat lidah Kyungsoo bermain di ujung bibirnya.

"Apa kamu sudah melupakanku?"

Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemeja Jongin dengan tergesa. Ia menggigit bibir karena merasakan suaranya yang mulai parau.

"Apa wanita itu bisa memasak makanan kesukaanmu?"

Jongin menegakkan punggungnya. Ia harus membuat Kyungsoo berhenti sebelum akal sehatnya sendiri kalah dengan nafsu. Jongin tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan saat Kyungsoo berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namun, Kyungsoo justru menghisap leher Jongin kuat-kuat.

"Oh, Soo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, "Apa wanita itu juga membuatmu meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali saat kalian sedang bercinta?"

Jongin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo kembali memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Tetapi, ciuman itu berubah menjadi basah. Terlalu basah untuk sebuah ciuman yang seharusnya. Jongin segera menarik dirinya menjauh dan melihat lelaki itu telah berurai air mata.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai sesenggukan.

Hati Jongin berdenyut sakit saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

_No._

_This is bad._

_Please don't cry._

_"_Apa aku terlalu mudah untuk ditinggalkan?" tanya lelaki itu lagi di tengah tangisnya.

_No._

_Please. Fucking. Don't._

Pertahanan Jongin runtuh ketika Kyungsoo terisak di dadanya. Lelaki itu berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sambil menarik kerah kemeja Jongin.

Ia kalah.

Jongin jelas tahu ia kalah dalam usaha apapun untuk melawan Kyungsoo.

Ia meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat ketika lelaki itu mulai menjerit.

"Soo, _get a grip_. _Look at me_." Jongin berusaha menangkap mata Kyungsoo walaupun lelaki itu terus menunduk.

"_Baby, prince, please, please, look at me_."

Saat mendengarnya, bara dalam dada Kyungsoo meredup. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, lalu menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan wanita itu, aku bersumpah." Jongin menghapus air mata yang tersisa pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku memang hampir melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tapi semua yang ada di kepalaku hanya kamu, Soo."

Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin, menanti lelaki itu mengucapkan lebih banyak kata yang membuatnya tahu bahwa ia masih punya arti.

"Aku minta maaf bersikap kasar padamu. Itu hanya perlawanan agar kamu menjauh. Pada kenyataannya, semua kesalahan ada di aku. Satu-satunya yang membuatku marah padamu adalah karena kamu terlalu sempurna untuk seseorang sepertiku."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

Ia kembali menemukan Jongin yang dulu.

Ia kembali menemukan Jongin yang mengganggunya tengah malam karena rindu. Jongin yang terus membisikkan kata pujian ke telinganya. Jongin yang berhasil mengalahkan rasa kantuknya hanya lewat telepon.

Ia kembali menemukan Jongin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke dada lelaki itu dan memukul Jongin berkali-kali.

"_I'm in love with you, you stupid jerk_." Sebuah perasaan lega membanjiri dada Kyungsoo saat ia akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan itu. "_I'm desperately in love with you, it hurts_."

Jongin menghela nafas, ia memeluk lelaki di pangkuannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Soo, aku tidak pantas untukmu."

Kyungsoo segera mendongak, "Kenapa kamu yang menentukan siapa yang pantas untukku? Aku lebih mengetahui diriku sendiri."

"_Baby_," Jongin meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu mencium punggung tangannya. "_i am such a mess_. Aku mohon, kamu harus membuka matamu untuk seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya lalu memandang Jongin marah, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya jika aku sudah menemukan semuanya di kamu?"

Ia menangkup rahang Jongin, berharap lelaki itu dapat menyelami matanya, "Jongin, dengar. Aku mencintai kekacauanmu, aku mencintai sisi manismu, aku mencintai bagaimanapun adanya kamu. Apakah kamu tidak melihatnya?"

Mereka bertatapan lama dalam hening. Jongin menguatkan dirinya, berpura-pura kalimat itu tidak mempengaruhi percepatan detak jantungnya. Seluruh pertahanannya telah luluh lantak saat ini.

"Aku harus pergi."

Ia mengangkat Kyungsoo perlahan dari pangkuannya lalu berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo menunduk memandang kepalan tangannya yang memutih karena ia mencengkram celananya terlalu kuat.

"Jika kamu pergi sekarang, berarti kamu tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah nafas berat yang seperti ingin bicara. Namun, ia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan ketika pintu kamar itu ditutup.

* * *

"Hei, Soojung. Apa kamu masih ingat dengan Jongin?"

Wanita berambut panjang di sebelah Jinri segera menoleh cepat, "_The super hot waiter_ yang kamu incar sedari dulu?"

Jinri mengangguk. "Ya. Aku hampir mendapatkannya kemarin."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa itu hanya menjadi hampir?"

"Kamu tidak akan percaya alasannya." Jinri tertawa mengingat kejadian dua malam lalu.

_Jinri mendekatkan badannya ke Jongin saat mereka sampai di mobil. Ia sudah menunggu ini sejak lama. Jinri menyesal kenapa ia tidak memulai percakapan dengan Jongin dari dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencium bibir lelaki itu. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan, ia mulai memagutnya lembut. Jongin membalas tidak lama kemudian. Jinri meraih tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba Jongin mendorongnya menjauh._

_"Jinri aku minta maaf." Jinri dapat mendengar nafas Jongin yang memburu. "Tapi aku ternyata tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuang-buang waktumu."_

_Ia bersandar di kursinya sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang tampak bersalah. Jongin terus menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya. Entah kenapa, Jinri justru ingin tersenyum walaupun ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia tidak tahu jika Jongin ternyata memiliki sisi manis dibalik sosok yang selalu terlihat kuat._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Mungkin aku memang kurang menarik bagimu. Lagip-"_

_"No!" potong Jongin cepat, "Kamu menarik. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Bukan itu yang menjadi masalahku."_

_Dahi Jinri berkerut, "Lalu?"_

_Jongin mengehela nafas panjang, "Saat ini, di kepalaku, ada seseorang yang enggan memberikan sedikit ruangpun untuk kamu. Atau mungkin siapapun."_

_Jinri mendengarkan dalam diam._

_"Entahlah..." Jongin berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Itu mungkin terdengar konyol. Tapi aku rasa, aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."_

_"Oh, Tuhan." Desah Jinri tidak percaya. "Mendengarmu berkata seperti seseorang itu lebih berharga dari apapun membuatku langsung patah hati."_

_Jongin menggumamkan kata maaf sekali lagi._

_Namun Jinri tetap tersenyum, "Tapi jika itu alasanmu, aku tidak bisa mengganggu." Ia berdesis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aish, wanita itu sangat beruntung bisa membuatmu jatuh, Jongin."_

_Jongin tertawa saat mendengarnya."Kamu salah. Aku rasa, justru aku yang beruntung bisa diberikan kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta padanya."_

_"Oh, kamu melakukannya lagi. Jangan membuatku terlalu patah hati dengan kata-kata manismu." Sahut Jinri dengan nada bercanda._

_"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengurangi rasa patah hatimu."_

_Jinri menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan penasaran, "Apa?"_

_"Ada alasan lain kenapa aku tidak tertarik padamu. Karena seseorang yang aku maksud adalah lelaki."_

* * *

**END OF PART 8 : CAPITAL**

* * *

*sebar cinta ke kolom _review_*

Aku bener-bener suka baca _review_ kalian, hahaha. Itu ningkatin _mood_ banget di tengah tugas kuliah yang padet akhir-akhir ini.

Iya bener banget! Siapa sih yang nggak suka sama rambut merahnya Kyungsoo yang di _undercut_ kaya pas di _Growl _era? Aku bener-bener nggak sabar nunggu mereka _comeback_. Apalagi karena udah jarang liat Kaisoo barengan :(

Aku nggak bakal _stop_ FF ini di tengah jalan kok, kalo _review_ kalian nyemangatin terus kaya gini. Hehehehe.

_So_, gimana menurut kalian soal _chapter_ ini? Masihkah pada cekat-cekit hatinya, gemes, jengkel, nyesek atau tetep mau kitik-kitik pake samurai? Aku bahagia deh bikin kalian bisa ikut larut di tulisanku. Maafin kalo _scene_ NC-nya cuma begitu doang. Sabar, nanti pasti ada lagi :p (BUNUH AJA _AUTHOR_ MESUM INI, _GUYS_)

Aku belum bisa mastiin berapa _chapter_ lagi sebelum menuju tamat. Eh, apa kalian udah mau buru-buru tamat?

Btw, jangan lupa kritik, saran dan _review_-nya lagi _because i love your appreciation so damn much!_

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**


	9. Central Park

_Love when you can, cry when you have to, _

_Be who you must, that's a part of the plan_

_Await your arrival with simple survival,_

_And one day we'll all understand_

**— Dan Fogelberg - Part Of The Plan**

* * *

_It is the same gloomy Tuesday for Jongin._

Seperti sebuah _Déjà vu_, ia kembali pada titik dimana dunia yang dipijaknya tak lagi berharga.

Kenapa semesta harus memilih hari yang sama?

Apa ini sebuah ejekan baginya?

Jongin memandang langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Ia tertawa karena menyadari mungkin itu simpati dari alam untuk dirinya. Tapi, ia tidak butuh simpati. Ia tidak butuh kata-kata belasungkawa yang makin menyayat hati. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah ayahnya kembali.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat seperti kilatan petir di kepalanya. Jongin masih ingat berlari di lorong rumah sakit seperti orang gila saat sebuah panggilan darurat menghancurkan paginya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia berlutut memohon agar dokter menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya. Ia masih ingat rasa getir di dalam doanya yang merapalkan sebuah permintaan tanpa henti.

Namun, semuanya sia-sia saat _Elektrokardiograf_ yang terhubung dengan nadi ayahnya menampilkan garis lurus.

Jongin merasa sebagian jiwanya ikut melayang entah kemana saat itu.

Ia benci melihat batu nisan dengan warna yang terlalu pucat di dekat kakinya. Jongin ingin mencampurkan semua warna dalam nisan itu, agar seluruh dunia tahu seseorang yang terkubur di dalam sana adalah pelukis hidupnya.

Bibi Jongin mendekat mencoba menenangkannya. Mungkin dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak melihat satu tetespun air mata di pipi Jongin.

"Kamu bisa tinggal denganku untuk sementara."

Jongin mendengus. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti lelucon baginya. Bukankah selama ini dia juga bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri?

"_It's fine. I'm okay_."

_No. He's not._

Ia bahkan tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya saat ini. Ketika orang-orang di pemakaman itu menghampirinya untuk menyampaikan rasa duka, Jongin menolak dengan halus. Ia justru ingin semua orang-yang bahkan hanya beberapa saja yang ia kenal segera menghilang dari sini.

Bibinya menarik bahu Jongin saat gemuruh guntur mulai memekakan telinga, pertanda hujan akan segera turun.

"Aku ingin bersama ayahku sebentar lagi." Ujarnya datar.

Wanita itu menghela nafas lalu meninggalkannya dengan berat hati.

Jongin duduk di samping batu nisan ayahnya. Ia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan lain yang ternyata lebih menghancurkannya dari kematian ibunya.

"_Appa_. _What should i do now_?" tanya Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan dengan hidupnya.

Jongin mulai meracau mengenai kesialan takdir yang tidak henti menghampirinya.

Kenapa jalan yang ia lalui begitu rumit? Kenapa setiap pekerja di otaknya sekarang seperti enggan bekerja lagi? Untuk apa ia sebenarnya dilahirkan?

Ia bercakap di sana sampai petang menjemput. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke ayahnya berkali-kali, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak.

Ia terdiam menatap jalan di depannya. Jongin tidak tahu harus kemana saat ini. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Ia juga tidak ingin mengunjungi bibinya karena wanita itu pasti menceritakan banyak kenangan tentang ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan _handphone_-nya bergetar. Jongin segera mengangkat teleopon itu saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"KIM JONGIN!" suara teriakan Sehun langsung memenuhi telinganya. "Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu sebesar ini dan baru mengatakannya setelah kejadian yang lebih besar terjadi." Lalu Sehun melanjutkannya dengan rentetan kalimat tentang Jongin yang tidak pernah menghargainya sebagai sahabat.

"_I'm sorry_, Sehun." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengontrol emosi dalam dirinya yang sudah meledak-ledak ketika mendengar suara serak Jongin.

"_No. I'm sorry_. Aku seharusnya tahu ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk marah. Dan aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa hadir ke pemakaman ayahmu. Aku sedang di Jeju saat ini. _You okay, buddy_?"

"Yeah."

Telinga Sehun dapat menangkap suara klakson panjang dan beberapa orang berteriak "_apa kamu mau mati?_" dari dalam _speaker-_nya. Ia mendadak diliputi rasa was-was.

"Hey, Jongin _where are you_?" tanyanya cepat.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Jongin menjawab, "_I don't know_."

"Kamu tidak sedang merencankan sesuatu yang bodoh, kan?"

Jongin tergelak, "_Like what_? Bunuh diri? _It doesn't matter anymore_, Sehun. Bukankah semua orang juga akan mati?"

"Jangan berkata hal-hal aneh seperti itu, Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil menekankan tiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku kadang berpikir bagaimana rasanya mati. Apakah itu menyakitkan? Atau justru terasa damai karena dunia ternyata bukan tempat terbaik untuk tinggal?"

"Yah, Kim Jongin! Kamu benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan, dan menuliskan beberapa kata di secarik kertas dengan tergesa.

'_Call Kyungsoo, ask him to find Jongin. Aku rasa dia ingin bunuh diri._'

Mata Luhan membelalak saat membacanya. Ia segera mencari _handphone_ di saku jaketnya.

"Oke, Jongin. Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Ada. Di mana. Kamu. Sekarang?"

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, lelaki itu justru tertawa sambil berteriak, "_It's raining_, Sehun. Bukankan itu seperti ironi? Semesta sedang menyediakan suasana yang tepat agar aku segera mengakhiri hidupku saat ini."

"_OH MY GOD, STOP IT_! INI TIDAK LUCU, JONGIN!"

"Ah, _handphone_-ku mulai basah. Aku harus menutup teleponmu sekarang. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Yeah. Aku juga tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri. _I'm hanging up, now. Enjoy your trip, buddy_."

"_Wait_, Jongin! Jongin! Oh, _holy shit_!"

Sehun berteriak frustasi saat sambungan itu telah terputus. Ia kembali menghubungi Jongin walaupun ia yakin lelaki itu tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang layar _handphone_-nya yang menyala dan menampilkan nama Luhan.

"Yah Xi Luhan! Kamu sebaiknya punya alasan bagus kenapa kamu menghilang tanpa-"

"Do Kyungsoo, _listen_!" potong Luhan cepat. "_First of all_, aku sedang berada di Jeju Island karena Sehun menculikku." Luhan dapat mendengar Kyungsoo yang ingin berteriak protes, "_No. Don't talk, this is urgent_. Aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat. Ayah Jongin meninggal dan Sehun merasa Jongin akan melakukan tindakan bodoh setelah percakapan terakhir mereka. Kamu harus menemukannya, Soo. Jongin tidak mengangkat teleponnya lagi."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri merambat sampai ke telinga saat mendengar itu.

"Ayah Jongin?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku serius, Soo. Sehun sangat khawatir saat ini."

Genggaman Kyungsoo ke _handphone_-nya melemah.

Seperti sebuah garis, titik-titik antara semua perubahan Jongin mulai terhubung di kepalanya.

Tentu saja semua itu mengenai ayah Jongin. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebaknya?

Ia segera menyambar mantel dan payungnya dengan cepat. Pikirannya berubah kacau, ia bahkan tidak tau harus kemana untuk mencari Jongin. Rasa cemas merangkak menguasai tubuhnya saat ini.

_Please, God. Biarkan aku berpikir jernih di mana aku harus mencarinya._

Kyungsoo memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Ia berdecak karena hal itu menjadi sulit dilakukan ketika tangannya bergetar hebat seperti ini. Ia hampir terjatuh saat salah satu tali sepatunya ternyata belum terikat sempurna. Walau hubungan mereka berlangsung singkat, ia sudah tahu hampir semua sifat buruk Jongin. Dan entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin benar-benar akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya, semua sendi dalam tubuhnya seperti luluh.

Ia melihat Jongin berdiri di luar pagar dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Rasa lega menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera berlari menghampiri Jongin.

Saat menyadari Kyungsoo ada di hadapannya, tatapan Jongin berubah sendu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kesedihan Jongin saat ini. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jongin. Saat sorot mata Jongin mulai melemah memancarkan keptusaasaan yang mendalam, ia tidak lagi bisa menahan untuk memeluk Jongin saat itu juga. Semua rasa marahnya seperti terhapus oleh hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Selama Jongin di sini, ia tidak masalah. Mereka bisa memperbaiki apapun yang telah terjadi kemarin.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lebih erat. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi."

Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke cerukan leher Kyungsoo. Mencium aroma khas lelaki itu yang membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

"_It's okay. You can be here, you can be with me_." _You can be mine, i'll protect you with everything that i have._

"_I'm sorry_, Soo. _I'm so screw up. I'm sorry_."

"_It's okay_, Jongin._ It's okay_. Semua orang melakukan kesalahan, itu yang membuat kita menjadi manusia."

Namun Jongin tidak berhenti, ia terus membisikkan kata maaf ke telinganya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap punggung lelaki itu, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak mempemasalahkan apapun lagi.

Karena untuk Jongin-dan hanya untuk Jongin memaafkan bukanlah perkara yang sulit.

* * *

Kyungsoo mendesah saat melihat makanan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Jongin pagi tadi masih utuh seperti semula. Ini adalah hari ketiga Jongin tidak makan apapun. Lelaki itu hanya meminum air putih atau menyulut rokoknya sepanjang hari. Ia terus mengurung diri dalam kamar tamu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Jongin, Kenapa kamu tidak makan lagi? Kamu benar-benar akan jatuh sakit jika terus seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dari depan pintu kamar tamu itu.

"Aku tidak lapar, Soo." Jawab Jongin dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo yang berubah gusar segera membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia melihat Jongin yang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sambil melamun. Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Kamu tahu bagaimana aku memasaknya?"

Kyungsoo melipat tangan di dadanya. Sebisa mungkin melempar tatapan marah ke Jongin.

"Aku bangun lebih awal pagi ini hanya untuk berpikir makanan apa yang bisa membangkitkan seleramu. Apa kamu tidak sadar semua bahan makanan yang aku olah kali ini merupakan sesuatu yang kamu sukai?" Ia menarik nafas sejenak, "Aku bahkan berjalan tiga blok dari sini hanya untuk mendapatkan _that damn broccoli_ yang biasanya membuatmu makan hampir tiga mangkuk."

"_M'sorry_." gumam Jongin sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas panjang, "_Apology accepted._ _Now_," Kyungsoo menarik kursi di dekat Jongin. Dan memaksa Jongin duduk di kursi itu. "w_ill you please eat your goddamn food_?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengambil satu mangkuk nasi untuk Jongin.

"Kamu tidak makan?" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang tidak duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak ingin makan."

Kyungsoo mendesis kesal, "Oh, astaga..." Ia merebut sumpit milik Jongin dan mengambil salah satu ayam dengan potongan paling besar. "_C'mon big spoiled boy, open your mouth. Here comes the train, chugga-chugga choo-choo_!"

Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin hingga dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Jongin membuka mulutnya.

"_Good! Do you like it_?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Ia mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dengan sangat pelan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang-akhirnya mulai menyumpit nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kalau bisa, aku tidak mau ada satupun yang tersisa saat aku selesai mandi nanti."

Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah ingin beranjak.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng cepat, "_No_. Aku seperti ini bukan karena aku marah. Aku khawatir denganmu Jongin."

"_You must be an angel_." Bisik Jongin selirih mungkin, berharap suaranya tertelan oleh udara.

Namun, Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya. Jongin dapat membaca ekspresi Kyungsoo dan menyimpulkan lelaki itu mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku rasa, ibuku kesepian di sana. Maka dari itu ia meminta Tuhan untuk mengambil ayahku." Jongin memainkan sumpit di tangannya, "Tetapi, sepertinya, ibuku juga tidak mau aku sendiri."

"Mungkin... ia sengaja mengirimkanmu untuk menemaniku." Sambungnya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini. Ada ledakan-ledakan kecil kebahagiaan memancar dari dalam dadanya.

"_I missed you so much_, Soo. Tidak ada satu haripun tanpa kamu melintas di kepalaku."

Kyungsoo tetap diam di posisinya, menikmati setiap kata rindu Jongin yang membakar habis kerinduannya sendiri. Mereka membiarkan hening mengambil alih sejenak.

"_I missed you too_, Jongin."

Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya meleleh saat akhirnya sebuah senyum yang ia nantikan tergambar di bibir Jongin. Ia membawa kepala Jongin ke dadanya dan tangan lelaki itu mencengkram erat ujung bajunya.

Sore itu, Kyungsoo mendengar tangisan Jongin yang meraung-raung untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

"Apa kamu pernah berpikir kenapa manusia dilahirkan?" tanya Jongin.

Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah Kyungsoo. Menonton salah satu TV_ series_ dengan selingan iklan yang terlalu banyak.

Dahi lelaki itu mengernyit, menimbang-nimbang jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin. "Entahlah, aku rasa setiap individu punya misinya sendiri-sendiri. Seperti sebuah _task timeline _yang ditandai _checklist_ warna merah jika kamu sudah melakukannya. Lalu ketika itu selesai, maka hidupmu juga ikut selesai."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Entah kenapa saat ini, ia merasakan jarak beberapa _centi_ di antara mereka terasa sangat jauh.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu tujuan Tuhan melahirkanku." Sahut Jongin dengan nada datar.

Kyungsoo menulusuri wajah Jongin. Ia dapat melihat pipi Jongin yang makin tirus dari hari ke hari. Kesedihan itu belum hilang, Kyungsoo bisa menebaknya. Ia terus menahan kekhawatiran melihat Jongin hancur perlahan tepat di depan matanya.

"Mungkin, salah satunya untuk bertemu denganku."

Jongin membalas pandangan Kyungsoo dengan mimik heran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya, "Kamu tahu? Aku akan selamanya menjadi _Sous Chef_ jika kamu-Kim Jongin tidak merubah laju kepalanya yang terlalu monoton." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Apa semudah itu misiku?"

"Oh, kamu pikir itu misi yang mudah? Di dalam sini, " Kyungsoo menunjuk kepalanya, "ada barisan tentara yang selalu menolak perubahan pola dalam hal apapun."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melewati tentara itu?"

"Karena kamu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta."

Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya di garis rahang Jongin. Mencoba menyalurkan kekagumannya kepada lelaki itu. "Dengar, Jongin. Aku, Do Kyungsoo, berterimakasih karena semesta memilih kamu untuk masuk ke dalam kepalaku." Jongin terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Karena kamu telah mengacaukan semua sistem di dalam sana dengan cara yang paling aku sukai."

Hati Jongin menghangat. Ia memandang lelaki di hadapannya. Bagaimana ia-ternyata sangat, _sangat_, merindukan tiap kata, sentuhan, dan rasa peduli yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"_I'm a total idiot_, Soo. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berpikiran bahwa aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Bibir Kyungsoo mendadak kering. Karena sampai saat ini, ia terus bersabar menanti Jongin mengucapkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadapnya sekarang. Kyungsoo melihat mata Jongin yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik nafas dalam saat ia merasakan Jongin menularkan rasa terharu itu.

"Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" Suara parau Jongin akhirnya memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan gerakan pelan. "_Of course you can_. "

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Kyungsoo merasakan kepala Jongin ada di dadanya, tangan Jongin melingkar erat di pinggangnya, dan hangat nafas Jongin membebaskan seluruh beban yang ia tahan berminggu-minggu ini.

"Apa kamu pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku?" tanya Jongin sambil terus membawa tubuh Kyungsoo lebih dekat.

Kyungsoo memainkan rambut Jongin sambil tertawa, "_Never_."

"_Why_?"

"Oh, haruskah aku mengatakannya berkali-kali? Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jongin." Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan kalimat itu, dan ia mulai ketagihan untuk mengucapkannya karena itu terasa menyenangkan di lidahnya.

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu kemarin?"

Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat Jongin yang berubah manja akhir-akhir ini.

"Itu tidak merubah apapun, Jongin. Percayalah. Kamu satu-satunya orang yang bebas berkeliaran di kepalaku kapanpun kamu mau. Aku telah memberimu akses penuh."

Jongin tertawa, dan betapa Kyungsoo bahagia bisa kembali mendengar suara tawa itu lagi memenuhi telinganya.

"_Cheesy_. Darimana kamu belajar kalimat-kalimat seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin keras, "Yah! Apa kamu tidak tahu mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu membutuhkan banyak keberanian untukku?" Ia melihat Jongin yang mengelus lengannya yang memerah. "Itu mungkin mudah bagimu, karena kamu sudah terbiasa merayu."

Dahi Jongin mengernyit mendengar pernyataan itu, "Aku tidak pernah merayu. Kamu pikir selama ini aku merayumu?"

"Uh-uh." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin tergelak geli, "Aku tidak perlu merayumu, karena kalimat biasapun mudah membuatmu bersemu."

"Ugh, _i hate you_!" seru Kyungsoo yang menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari wajah lelaki itu, "Ah, bukankah kamu baru saja berkata kamu mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Ya, itu tadi. Sekarang aku membencimu."

"_Too bad_." Jongin mengunci mata Kyungsoo, membiarkan lelaki itu mencari apa yang ia ingin utarakan selama ini, "_Because I love you too_."

Udara di sekitar Kyungsoo seperti berhenti mengalir saat ini. Ia masih menatap Jongin yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu berbisik "Malam itu, saat kamu menyatakan cinta padaku, apa kamu masih ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo mencoba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya… aku melihatnya, Soo. Dan itu membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kamu juga dapat menemukan sesuatu yang sama dalam mataku. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya saat itu."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih bahu Kyungsoo yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"_I love you_, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintai keteraturan di dalam dirimu, aku mencintai cara marahmu karena mempedulikanku, aku mencintai bagaimana kamu tersipu saat aku mengatakan betapa mengagumkannya dirimu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada di kamu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kebahagiaan bisa membuat kepala seseorang mendadak pusing.

"_I'm sorry for being such a coward_. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jongin menarik nafas, "Ketika ayahku meninggal, aku terus berpikir aku tidak bisa mengatasi lebih banyak kehilangan lagi. Aku benar-benar bertekad untuk membunuh diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo tercekat membayangkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jongin. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin erat, bersyukur kenyataan menyodorkannya hal yang berbeda.

"Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan dengan pikiran kosong yang tanpa sadar membawaku ke depan rumahmu. Saat aku melihatmu aku berpikir," Jongin menunduk menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo, ia merasakan matanya berubah panas, "mungkin menatapmu sejenak tidak akan masalah, mungkin itu sebagai sebuah hadiah yang sepadan sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupku, tapi…" Ia merasakan air mata mulai membuat pandangannya berkabut, "tapi… saat kamu memelukku, _I lost it_. Aku membuang pikiran bodoh itu jauh-jauh, karena aku masih ingin-dan terus melihatmu, merasakanmu, atau mendengarmu lebih lama lagi."

"Aku minta maaf karena aku mungkin bukan lelaki yang ada dalam mimpimu. Tapi aku akan mencobanya, jika kamu mengijinkanku."

Jongin terengah setelah semua pernyataan yang ia ucapkan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berlinang air mata. Sorot mata Jongin berubah melembut saat ia menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa kamu menarik?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

Dengan sedikit tercengang, Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengambilnya kembali." Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jongin, mencari di mana ia bisa menyalurkan berbagai perasaan yang ada di hatinya ke lelaki itu.

"_You're perfect_, Jongin._ I mean it with all of my heart_."

Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Merasakan tangisnya yang mulai pecah saat ini.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kamu rendah hanya karena status sosial, Jongin. Di mataku, kamu punya tahta yang paling tinggi."

Jongin menanamkan banyak kecupan ke wajah Kyungsoo, ke dahinya, ke pipinya, ke hidungnya, "_I love you_, Soo." lalu ke bibirnya berkali-kali, "_Truly, madly deeply, do_."

Mereka berakhir dengan percakapan panjang sepanjang malam. Menceritakan hal-hal yang mereka lewatkan selama mereka berpisah. Jongin mengucapkan banyak kata cinta ke Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya lebih banyak lagi.

* * *

Hari itu hujan gerimis mewarnai langit pagi di luar jendela. Kyungsoo menarik selimut ke dadanya dan tanpa sadar memeluk lelaki di sebelahnya dengan lebih erat. Sebuah cuaca sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Jongin membuka matanya lebih dulu. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang melingkarkan tangan ke pinggangnya. Kepala Kyungsoo berada di dadanya dan ujung rambut lelaki itu menggelitik hidung Jongin. Ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Jongin sudah lama tidak merasakan pagi seindah ini.

Ia melirik ke arah jam beker di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan berubah panik saat jam itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Soo... _baby_..."

Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan. Lelaki itu hanya menggumam dengan nada terganggu.

"_Prince_, ini sudah jam sepuluh. Apa kamu tidak bekerja?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongin, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk kembali tidur. "Luhan menggantikanku untuk hari ini."

Setelah membolak-balikkan badannya dan tidak juga menemukan posisi yang tepat, Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang merasa bersalah telah mengganggu istirahatnya.

"_That friend of yours_-Oh Sehun, telah menculik _Sous Chef_-ku selama tiga hari."

Jongin membelalak saat mendengar itu, "Sehun? That _Yehet Bitch_? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia sudah punya hubungan dengan seseorang."

"Mereka belum berpacaran. Luhan selalu menghindari hal-hal yang serius." Kyungsoo menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk, "Lagipula, mungkin kamu lupa bagaimana caramu menjauhkan dirimu dengan semua orang kemarin. "

Jongin menunduk menyadari menyadari buruknya sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan. Kyungsoo yang menangkap raut perubahan wajah Jongin segera menarik lelaki itu mendekat.

"Hey, _don't be guilty_. Kamu masih bisa meluruskannya."

"Yeah. Aku harus meluruskannya."

"_Good_! Karena kamu punya daftar yang panjang untuk itu." Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah kertas dan spidol dari laci di samping tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana jika kita memulainya dari Sehun?" Saran Kyungsoo.

Ia menuliskan nama Sehun besar-besar di kertas itu.

"Tentu saja kita harus memulainya dari dia." Jongin tergelak, "_That asshat maybe want to kill me with his bare hands_."

Kyungsoo tertawa karena menyetujui pernyataan Jongin. Walaupun saat terakhir menelponnya, Sehun menanyakan banyak hal basa-basi untuk menutupi bahwa ia hanya ingin tahu keadaan Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin, dahi lelaki itu justru berkerut seperti berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu.

"Hey, Soo. _Which one is_ Luhan _again_?"

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Astaga. Kamu pernah bertemu dengannya saat ke 3.6.5."

"Aaah... aku rasa aku mengingatnya." Sahut Jongin pura-pura karena terlalu malu mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya yang ia lihat saat itu hanyalah Kyungsoo.

_Bukankah memang tidak ada siapapun selain Kyungsoo waktu itu?_

Mata Kyungsoo memincing memandangnya, "Benarkah? Coba katakan bagaimana Luhan di ingatanmu?"

_Shit._

"_Well_... Aku ingat dia punya sepasang mata, satu hidung, dan dua telinga-"

"Oh, aku harus benar-benar mengenalkan teman-temanku padamu secara formal." Sela Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin tergelak, ia memeluk Kyungsoo mendekat lalu berbisik pelan di telinga lelaki itu-dengan senyum yang paling lebar "_By the way, good morning prince charming_."

Kyungsoo mengecup kening Jongin lembut-dengan senyum yang tidak kalah lebarnya, "_Good morning too, sweetheart_."

* * *

**END OF PART 9 : CENTRAL PARK**

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY, GUYS!**

Tadi aku kelupaan pencet _upload chapter_ yang belum aku edit. Nah, sekarang baru selesai ngeditnya. Maafkanlah daku~ *_sob_*

Oke, jadi gimana nih tanggapan kalian soal chapter ini? Walaupun aku sedih sih harus matiin karakter ayahnya Jongin *berlutut depan Mr. Kim*

Makasih banyak buat yang _review_, kyaaa seneng banget baca _review chapter_ kemarin karena kalian ikutan kebawa sama cerita ini, ehehehe.

Oiya sedikit spoiler, di_ chapter_ depan bakalan ada ChanBaek! Walaupun mungkin aku bakalan update agak lama (mungkin loh, ya) karena ada _midterm exam _dan lagi nge-_organize_ salah satu_ event_. Tapi semangat sih ada terus kalo kalian terus _review_ kaya gini, hehehe.

Ditunggu lagi tanggapan kalian soal chapter ini, semoga kalian nggak bosen sama jalan ceritanya. _I LOVE YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH_! *ketjup*

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**


	10. Flyover

_Let's waste time,_  
_Chasing cars,_  
_Around our heads_

— _**Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars**_

_**.**_

**_Warning _**:**_ Please watch your step while reading this chapter *naughty wink*_**

* * *

"_Go away. I hate you_." Adalah kalimat pertama yang menyambut Jongin saat Sehun akhirnya-setelah puluhan kali ia memencet bel membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_C'mon_, Hoonie. Aku membawa _six pack beer_, beberapa pak rokok, dan film yang mungkin akan kamu sukai."

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada lalu mendengus, "Kamu pikir aku semudah itu dibujuk?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga membawa _bubble tea_ dari _cafe_ favoritmu."

Sehun menelan ludah melihat minuman berwarna hijau dengan bola-bola tapioka di dasarnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengalah karena sikap Jongin kemarin masih membuatnya marah.

"_Still no_."

Jongin berdecak, "Oh, baiklah." Ia menarik seseorang di sampingnya-yang tidak bisa Sehun lihat karena tadinya terhalang dinding, "Aku juga membawa _Head_ _Chef_ Black Pearl dan beberapa bahan makan malam yang spesial untukmu."

Sehun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

_Kim Jongin benar-benar orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia._

"_Well_, walaupun kamu pasti lebih ingin bertemu _Sous Chef_ Black Pearl daripada Kyungsoo."

Mata Sehun membelalak saat mendengar itu, "Kamu memberitahunya?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"_So_, kamu mengijinkan kami masuk atau tidak? Kakiku mulai pegal." Ujar Jongin sambil menggerak-gerakkan salah satu kakinya untuk meyakinkan Sehun.

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya lalu memberi isyarat dengan kepala yang menyuruh mereka masuk. Jongin segera menyerobot cepat dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah Sehun. Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

"_It's okay_, _Hyung_. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya."

Dahi Jongin berkerut, "Kenapa kamu memanggilnya _hyung_?"

"_Because he's older than us, you dumbass_." Sahut Sehun sambil membantu membawa kantong yang digenggam Kyungsoo.

"_You're older than me and you let me dominated you in bed_?"

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memanas saat itu juga, "Ya-Yah, Kim Jongin! Jaga mulutmu."

Jongin berdiri untuk menyentil hidung Kyungsoo sambil tertawa karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo bersemu, "Ah, aku tahu kenapa dulu aku selalu ingin mendominasimu."

Wajah Kyungsoo mencapai titik didih tertinggi ketika mendengarnya.

"Lanjutkan pembicaraan ini ketika kalian di rumah, aku tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut." Gerutu Sehun kesal.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan mematikan ke arahnya sedangkan Jongin hanya tergelak geli.

"Hey, Sehun." Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Apa kepalan tanganmu tidak gatal untuk mendarat di wajah Jongin setelah semua yang ia lakukan?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah setengah jalan menuju ke dapur. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memasang muka terkejut.

"_Seriously, i give you permission_." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera berjalan mendekat ke Jongin. Ia menggertakkan jari-jari tangannya sambil tersenyum jahat, "Oh, _with pleasure, Hyung_."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya, "_Baby, why are_-"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungnya karena Sehun sudah memukulnya duluan.  
Kyungsoo dan Sehun bertukaran pandangan puas ketika Jongin mengumpat sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

"Oke, ummm..." Kyungsoo memainkan bibir mencoba memikirkan satu pertanyaan di kepalanya, "aku ingin tahu tiga hal yang kamu sukai dari Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum matanya beralih ke lelaki bertelinga besar di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan ke bahunya.

"_Number one, i love how sweet he is_! Mungkin aku sudah mengidap penyakit diabetes sekarang. Dia membangunkanku dengan ciuman, menghiburku saat hariku sedang buruk dan memelukku sampai aku tertidur."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia mencubit pipi lelaki di sampingnya dengan gemas. Baekhyun makin mendekatkan badannya ke lelaki itu.

"_Number two_, aku suka senyumnya."

Jongin berdehem pelan mengingat bagaimana senyum yang dimaksud Baekhyun telah berhasil mengusir beberapa pelanggan Machine. Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin keras sebelum Baekhyun menyadari ia sedang menyindirnya.

"_Number three, i love the way he treats me in bed. He's so damn good_. Kamu tahu? kami mulai mencoba beberapa fanta-"

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol segera menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya, "Tidak perlu terlalu detail, _Bacon_! HAHAHAHA." Ia tertawa panik ketika melihat tatapan horor Kyungsoo ke arah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Why_? Aku sedang memujimu di depan mereka."

Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, mencoba mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tidak marah. "Karena... karena aku ingin menyimpan rahasia itu untuk kita berdua."

Alis Baekhyun mengerut saat memandang Chanyeol. Lelaki di depannya berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku takut Jongin mencuri ide kita, _Sweet Bacon_."

"_You're a terrible liar_." Sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? _Truth or Dare_ bukanlah permainan yang menyenangkan." Bisik Jongin ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu segera mencubit pahanya, "_Shut up_."

"_Don't be mad, Bacon. Please_." Rengek Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masih enggan menatapnya.

Jongin membuang nafas panjang. Kyungsoo menyarankan untuk meminta maaf ke Chanyeol dengan mengadakan _double date_-selain karena ia ingin mengenalkan Jongin pada Baekhyun. Mereka berempat duduk di sebuah tikar berpola kotak-kotak warna biru putih, dengan keranjang anyaman yang berisi berbagai macam roti, selai, jus, beberapa gulung sushi, serta makanan kecil lainnya. Kyungsoo memilih sebuah taman dengan banyak pohon Pinus yang rimbun. Ia mendesah melihat Chanyeol yang masih membujuk Baekhyun untuk tidak marah padanya.

Jika bukan karena ingin meminta maaf pada Chanyeol mungkin ia tidak akan mengatakan kalimat ini, "Dia benar, Baekhyun. Aku bisa saja mencurinya. Karena kami biasanya hanya melakukan sesuatu yang kasual saat di ranjang. _Right_," Jongin mengerling ke arah Kyungsoo, "_baby_?"

Kyungsoo membelalak dengan wajah yang merah, "Oh, _my God_. Bisakah tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini? Aku merasa kamu tidak berhenti mempermalukanku dari kemarin."

Baekhyun tergelak seperti mengetahui sesuatu, "Kapan terakhir kalian melakukannya?"

"Sebulan yang lalu, mungkin?" jawab Jongin tanpa pikir panjang, mengabaikan wajah Kyungsoo yang lebih memerah.

"_Poor you_," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin pelan. Matanya beralih ke Baekhyun yang masih menghindarinya, "aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan sebulan tanpa sentuhanmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku bersumpah demi laci di meja kamarku yang mulai terisi penuh dengan _eyeliner_ milikmu, _Bacon_."

Baekhyun yang sudah luluh langsung tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol kuat. "_I'm the luckiest man alive_."

"_I love you, Bacon_."

"_I love you more, Porkie_."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu memagutnya lembut. Ia menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Oh, _guys, please get a room_!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melirik sebal ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, "Dan kamu mengatakannya saat kamu berada di posisi seperti itu sepanjang piknik kita?"

Kyungsoo segera melemparkan tatapan marah ke Jongin.

"_What_?" Lelaki itu berpura-pura bodoh seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang salah dengan posisi mereka. "Kamu pikir aku akan melepaskanmu dari pangkuanku hanya karena ucapan pasangan babi ini?"

"HEY!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Jongin berakhir dengan luka cakar di lengan kirinya dan hidungnya yang kembali berdarah hari itu.

* * *

Jongin meletakkan _ice pack_ di hidungnya yang memar. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat Jongin yang kesakitan.

"Kamu sepertinya senang sekali melihatku seperti ini." Gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyeka luka cakar di lengan Jongin menggunakan allkohol.

Jongin merintih, "Ugh, aku harap Baekhyun memotong kukunya lebih sering lagi."

"Ini karena kamu bertingkah menyebalkan." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Apakah di daftar itu masih ada seseorang yang harus aku mintai maaf lagi?" tanya Jongin.

Ia mulai berpikir untuk mengabaikan saja ide konyol ini. Dua pukulan di hidung dalam dua hari dari Sehun dan Chanyeol membuatnya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo memberi _plaster_ ke luka Jongin lalu menciumnya lembut. "Kamu sudah sampai di orang terakhir."

"Oh, ya?" raut muka Jongin berubah cerah, "_Who's the last person, prince_?"

"Do Kyungsoo." Jawab lelaki itu singkat.

Jongin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena bingung, "_Y-You_?"

"Oh, kamu pikir kamu tidak mempunyai kesalahan apapun padaku?"

Jongin merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, _prince_. Selama permintaan itu bukan untuk meninju wajahku. Aku rasa hidungku sudah mati rasa saat ini."

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Ah, sayang sekali. Baiklah aku akan menunggumu sembuh terlebih dahulu."

"_What_?! Kamu benar-benar ingin memukulku?"

"Oh, jadi Sehun dan Chanyeol boleh memukulmu tapi aku tidak?"

"_B-but_, Soo... Kamu lelaki paling lembut yang pernah aku kenal, aku bahkan mengiramu seorang malaikat kemar-"

"_Enough with the sweet talk, young boy_. Itu tidak akan mempan."

"_Please... anything but that_, Soo. _Please_."

"_Anything_?"

"_Ya, anything_."

Saat melihat alis Kyungsoo yang naik ke atas karena ketertarikan, entah kenapa Jongin sedikit menyesali ucapannya.

"Oke. Umm, yang pertama-"

"Tunggu, pertama? Ada berapa permintaan yang kamu inginkan kali ini?"

Kyungsoo langsung memberengut, "Hanya dua. Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan sesaat, atau aku akan menambahnya."

Jongin kembali bersandar di kursinya dengan pasrah dan mulut tertutup.

"Baiklah, yang pertama. Aku ingin kamu mengambil Monggu lagi."

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merindukan anjing kecil itu. Saat Jongin bercerita ia memberikan Monggu ke tetangganya di hari buruknya kemarin, Kyungsoo merasa sedih. Belum lagi, Jongin menambahkan bahwa Monggu berkali-kali mengejarnya kembali saat ia ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun yang paling membuatnya sangat menyayangi anak anjing itu adalah karena Monggu merupakan alasan awal Jongin bisa duduk bersamanya saat ini.

"Oke, aku akan mengambilnya besok." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Dan yang kedua," Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin lalu menatapnya tepat di mata, "aku ingin melihatmu menari. Sekarang."

Ada hening yang terlalu sunyi untuk Kyungsoo setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia melihat Jongin yang menarik nafas panjang seolah sebuah beban berat sedang menggelayut di bahunya.

"Soo..." Ucap Jongin, "aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin saat ini aku masih bisa menari."

"Tapi kamu sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menumpukan kedua siku di lututnya sambil mendesah panjang.

Kyungsoo meraih kedua pipi lelaki itu, "Jongin, _please_. Saat Sehun menceritakan bagaimana kamu menari, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu kagum denganmu. Aku ingin merasakan hal yang sama."

Setelah perang yang cukup lama dalam kepalanya-dan pekerja otaknya yang panik mencari berbagai gerakan yang dulu ia pelajari ia akhirnya mengalah.

"_Fine_. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika yang nantinya kamu lihat tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu. Aku akan melakukan gerakan ringan saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk riang. Ia melihat Jongin yang berdiri dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan. Hatinya melompat-lompat karena bahagia.

"Pilih sebuah lagu." Perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera membuka_ handphone_-nya dan memilih salah satu lagu berjudul '_Love, Love, Love_'.

Saat lagu itu mulai bermain, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Seperti sebuah _stage act_ awal. Lelaki itu mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya karena gugup.

"Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jangan kecewa jika ini tidak sama dengan apa yang kamu bayangkan."

"_It's fine_." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah tahu banyak hal mengagumkan yang lain di dirimu."

Ketika lagu itu menginjak _reff_, Jongin baru melakukan gerakan pertamanya. Dan dalam sekejap, kegugupannya hilang. Seakan persendiannya telah menghafal setiap gerakan yang belum pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan rangsangan-rangsangan itu merambat sampai ke ujung jarinya.

Kyungsoo yang lupa cara bernafas tidak berhenti tersungging saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapnnya. Jongin punya gerakan yang lembut namun bisa berubah tajam pada saat-saat tertentu. Ekspresinya terlihat berbeda dari Jongin yang biasa Kyungsoo kenal. Ia melihat Jongin menyeringai kecil pada beberapa gerakan lalu kembali serius dalam waktu yang singkat. Kyungsoo adalah orang awam dalam dunia seni, ia tahu betul itu. Akan tetapi, untuk mengatakan Jongin memang mempunyai bakat, ia merasa itu tidak dibutuhkan keahlian khusus.

_Because he's a natural._

Jongin mengakhiri tariannya dengan senyum yang menggoda hingga membuat Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya.

Lelaki di depannya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya, "_So, how was it_?"

_It's perfect._

_You are beautiful._

_Apakah mungkin seorang gadis bisa hamil hanya dengan melihatmu menari?_

Namun ia menelan pertanyaan bodoh itu dalam-dalam dan mengatakan hal yang lebih memalukan, "_It's like you have more hips than i do_."

Jongin tergelak. Ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kemarilah."

Begitu Kyungsoo mengenggamnya, Jongin menarik lelaki itu ke dadanya.

"Kembalilah menari." Cetus Kyungsoo, "Kamu luar biasa, Jongin. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kemampuanmu."

Jongin menelusuri wajah lelaki di depannya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama. Menyalurkan kejutan-kejutan listrik kecil ke seluruh nadi lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Jawab Jongin.

Ia menatap Kyungsoo lagi, sebelum mencium pipinya lalu turun ke bibirnya. Jongin mencoba menghafal tekstur bibir Kyungsoo dalam ingatannya. Memahat lekat-lekat bagaimana rasa laut di bibir itu menghanyutkan akal sehatnya. Saat Jongin menarik ciumannya, Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa melihat langsung ke mata lelaki itu. Detak dalam dadanya berubah tidak beraturan dan bulu di tengkuknya mulai berdiri. Ia menerka-nerka apa mungkin Jongin baru saja mengirimkan satu senyawa ke dalam tubuhnya?

"_It's love_." Ujar Jongin seperti dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. "Kamu merasakannya?"

Dengan muka tersipu, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia melepaskan genggaman Jongin, lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin. Kaki mereka masih bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti irama musik pelan di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Jongin berkebalikan dengan musik yang diputar saat ini.

"Kyungsoo?" bisik Jongin di telinganya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku baru menyadari sedikitnya hal yang aku tahu tentangmu."

Kyungsoo mendongak memandang Jongin, "Aku juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Jongin."

"Baiklah," Jongin menyandarkan dagunya ke kepala Kyungsoo, "bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari yang sederhana? Tanggal berapa kamu lahir?"

"12 Januari 1993."

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh dengan mimik tidak percaya, "Benarkah? Aku lahir tanggal 14 Januari 1994."

Mereka berdua tergelak bersamaan, "Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun kita bersama pada tanggal 13 Januari nanti." Sahut Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ya! Aku akan memasak untukmu. Dan kamu bisa memilih _wine_ favoritmu. Kita bisa bertukar peran untuk sesaat."

Namun, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Baby_, kenapa kamu menangis? Apa kamu sedang membayangkan aku yang nantinya akan mengacaukan dapurmu? Baiklah, kita bisa melupakan ide-"

"_No, stupid_!" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Ia tertawa sesaat menyadari kepolosan Jongin yang hanya muncul kadang-kadang. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin cepat.

Lelaki di depannya terdiam mencoba menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_I love you_, Jongin."

"_I love you too, baby_ Soo."

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah bilang panggilan itu membuatku merasa seperti wanita."

Jongin tergelak sebelum menanamkan satu ciuman dalam ke bibir Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin, suasana berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Jongin melumat bibir lelaki di depannya dengan lembut. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram rambutnya saat lidah Jongin mulai menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan, mereka berjalan mundur mencoba meraih sisi tempat tidur. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan nafas panjang saat ia merasakan Jongin telah berada di atasnya. Jongin dan sisi maskulinnya tidak pernah mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil alih apapun saat berurusan dengan hal ini. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mengurung Kyungsoo di kedua lengannya dan menghimpit kedua pahanya hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak.

Tapi Kyungsoo menyukainya. Karena dari sudut pandang itu ia bisa melihat rambut _blond_ Jongin jatuh ke dahi, atau bagaimana tangan Jongin berkelana menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Namun, yang paling menarik adalah bagaimana tatapan Jongin tidak lepas dari matanya walaupun bibir lelaki itu sudah jauh turun ke bawah.

"_May I_?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang memburu karena ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya memasang muka bingung.

"_I want to make love to you,_ Soo."

Ada api gairah yang terpancar dari mata Jongin saat mengatakannya. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin menerkam Kyungsoo seperti saat mereka melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Y-Ya..." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek karena terlalu malu.

Lelaki di atasnya tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman di wajah.

Tidak ada hisapan atau cengkraman yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Jongin hanya mencium, menjilat, dan meraup banyak-banyak aroma tubuh Kyungsoo ke hidungnya. Dimulai dari leher, ke dada, turun sampai ke pinggang, lalu sengaja melewatkan sesuatu di bawah perut Kyungsoo hanya untuk mencium bagian dalam pahanya.

"_You're so soft, prince_. Bahkan tidak ada wanita yang bisa mengalahkanmu."

Ini telah menjadi candu bagi Jongin.

Disaat kota dalam kepalanya sedang dalam pola terburuk, sentuhan Kyungsoo membuat itu semua kembali teratur. Kyungsoo adalah obat paling mujarab untuk semua penyakitnya. Ia telah melewati banyak kesedihan, keputusasaan, luka, rasa lelah dan terkhianati. Namun saat mata obsidian itu menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, hukum gravitasi pun tidak berlaku untuknya.

Desahan Kyungsoo memecah keheningan ruangan itu saat bibir Jongin-akhirnya menyentuh miliknya. Lelaki itu menanamkan banyak ciuman, mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum membawa milik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo melenguh. Ia mencengkram bantalnya kuat merasakan lidah Jongin yang mulai bermain dengan miliknya.

"_You know_," Jongin berkata di tengah mulutnya yang masih sibuk, "aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang malam jika kamu mau."

Itu bukan ide yang buruk menurut Kyungsoo. Namun ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun saat ini. Tidak ketika Jongin mempercepat gerakannya dengan hisapan yang membuat Kyungsoo larut dalam kenikmatan. Kyungsoo merasakan gejolak yang memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, akan tetapi Jongin justru berhenti.

Ia tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya berang.

"Jangan marah. Aku ingin kamu puas karena milikku. Bukan sesuatu yang lain."

Kyungsoo kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal tanpa memprotes apapun. Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo, sambil mengambil _lube_ yang ia sudah tau persis dimana tempatnya.

Kyungsoo menanti dengan sabar ketika jari Jongin mulai masuk ke dalamnya.

Satu, dan ia menjerit kesakitan. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak melakukan ini. Hal itu masih menimbulkan rasa sakit seperti terbakar di dalam sana.

Dua, ia mencengkram lengan Jongin kuat dan lelaki itu mengecup, menenangkannya.

Tiga, Kyungsoo terengah. Ia perlahan merasakan kesakitannya mulai terambil alih dengan rasa nikmat.

Saat mengamati Jongin yang melumuri miliknya sendiri dengan _lube_, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Jongin..." Ia menelan ludahnya, "ketika aku mengulummu waktu itu... apak-apakah aku melakukannya dengan baik?"

Jongin tersenyum sambil memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Kyungsoo. "_You did it so darn good_, Soo." Ia memainkan ujung miliknya di antara kedua paha Kyungsoo, "_Now, would you mind to say the magic word_?"

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin sebelum akhirnya berkata, "_Make love to me_, Jongin."

Dan Jongin benar-benar melakukannya.

Gerakan itu dimulai dengan lambat dan pelan. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata tiap kali ia bergerak. Jongin mendesah merasakan kehangatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia hampir lupa diri ketika melihat miliknya keluar masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo. Namun kedua mata Kyungsoo kembali menenangkannya. Mereka berciuman di antara pinggul yang beradu dan memberikan kenikmatan di antara keduanya. Jongin mempercepat hujamannya secara bertahap ketika Kyungsoo mulai ikut bergerak sendiri di bawahnya.

Setiap desahan Kyungsoo menyenandungkan musik ke telinganya. Ia segera mencari sudut tertentu dan berhasil merubah desahan itu menjadi '_Yes, right there_', 'Oh, _God_' dan banyak 'Ah, Jongin'. Jongin tersenyum puas, ia menikmati bagaimana sensasi miliknya yang menggesek bagian dalam Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku hampir-" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kuat saat Jongin akhirnya menghujam ke dalamnya dengan ritme yang memabukkan.

"_Come, baby_." Ucap Jongin yang merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya sendiri makin dekat. "_Come for me_."

Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Jongin ketika ia mencapai puncaknya. Hal itu makin memacu gairah Jongin karena Kyungsoo keluar saat ia belum menyentuh milik lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir merasakan Jongin masih belum melambatkan gerakannya.

"Oh, aku sangat merindukan ini." Jongin memegang kuat pinggang Kyungsoo, menghujamkan miliknya lebih dalam, lebih cepat, dan lebih keras lagi. Jongin merasa pandangannya kabur untuk sesaat ketika ia akhirnya melepaskan semua yang ia tahan ke dalam Kyungsoo.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Kyungsoo, dan entah untuk alasan apa mereka berdua tertawa keras.

Kyungsoo menyeka peluh yang membasahi kening Jongin. Tubuh mereka lengket dengan cairan namun mereka tidak peduli. Mereka berpelukan erat seakan setiap detik saat ini adalah yang paling berarti. Jongin menggulingkan badannya ke samping Kyungsoo sambil masih terus tertawa. Mereka saling menggelitik satu sama lain. Menyeka sisa-sisa cairan yang masih tersisa, sambil mencuri cium diam-diam.

Jongin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang masih telanjang. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kyungsoo. Matanya mulai berat, namun ia masih ingin melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Maka sebelum tertidur, ia melakukan usaha terakhirnya.

"Hey,_ prince_," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam, "_you're my earth, air, water, fire_."

Lalu, ia melihat Kyungsoo memberikan senyum yang membuat seluruh aktivitas dalam otaknya lumpuh sesaat.

* * *

Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian bagi Jongin untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini lagi. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat tempat di mana ia dulu menghabiskan waktunya paling banyak. Dengan tangan yang sedikit berkeringat, Jongin memberanikan diri masuk.

Ia melongok ke salah satu ruangan dan melihat seseorang berambut coklat tua sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama tertentu.  
Orang itu segera menoleh ketika melihat pantulan wajah Jongin di salah satu kaca.

"Aku harap aku punya pistol untuk menembak kepalamu saat ini." Sapa lelaki itu dengan nada yang membuat suasana di sekitarnya berubah menakutkan.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Kyungsoo jelas melupakan seseorang di daftar yang kemarin ia buat. Dan orang di depannya saat ini, mungkin seharusnya menempati prioritas yang paling tinggi.

Zhang Yixing.

Lelaki ini boleh saja punya persona manis seperti _unicorn_ yang biasa anak kecil mimpikan dalam tidurnya. Dengan lesung di kedua pipi serta mata teduh, ia menyihir penampilannya menjadi lelaki diam yang misterius. Namun yang Jongin lupakan adalah setiap _unicorn_ mempunyai tanduk.

Dan ia yakin, jika tanduk milik Yixing kasat mata, mungkin saat ini benda itu sudah menancap kuat di tenggorokan Jongin.

"_Hyung_, errr... apa kabar?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Ia mematikan _music player_ di dekatnya dan duduk bersila di lantai kayu ruangan itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Jongin melangkah masuk. Ia duduk sedikit jauh dari Yixing namun cukup untuk mendengar desahan panjang lelaki itu.

"Aku dengar ayahmu meninggal." Tutur Yixing akhirnya.

Jongin menunduk tiap kali seseorang menyinggung soal ayahnya. "Yeah. Aku baru saja mengunjungi makamnya."

"_I'm sorry for your loss. You alright, now_?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu memandang Yixing, "Ya. Aku merasa sudah sangat baik sekarang."

Dan dalam sesaat, Jongin dapat menangkap perubahan wajah Yixing saat itu.

"_Good_. Karena aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu hari ini."

Yixing bangkit dari duduknya lalu dengan cepat mencekik leher Jongin. "_YOU SON OF A BITCH_! PERTUNJUKAN TERAKHIRKU HAMPIR GAGAL KARENA KAMU MENGHILANG."

"_I-i'm s..orry_, Hyung." Ucap Jongin setengah mati karena jari-jari Yixing mencengkram lehernya kuat.

"_You fucking should be_! Bagaimana bisa kamu tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah tanpa beban?!"

Jongin merutuk ketika merasakan udara dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis.

_Kenapa pula semua orang seperti ingin membunuhnya?_

Melihat muka Jongin yang mulai memerah Yixing akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Jongin berbaring di lantai itu sambil memasukkan udara banyak-banyak ke dadanya.

Yixing yang memasang mimik marah membuang pandangannya dari lelaki itu. "Lagipula apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Pekik lelaki itu tanpa melihat Jongin.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, "Aku rasa aku ingin menari lagi." Jawabnya sepelan mungkin.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

Yixing memukul wajah Jongin keras. Jongin berguling di lantai ruang latihan itu sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. _Lagi_.  
Pekerja otak dalam kepalanya seperti sedang mengenakan kostum bola sekarang dan berteriak riang, '_Congrats_, Kim Jongin! _You've scored a hat-trick_!'

Jongin mengutuk. Kekacauan yang ia buat ternyata tidak sesederhana di pikirannya. Ia menyesal selalu menuruti keinginannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan dampak buruknya bagi orang lain. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuatnya rela mendapat pukulan lebih banyak lagi jika memang itu akan menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Kamu pikir aku akan menerimamu lagi? _Hell no,_ Jongin!"

"_But, Hyung_... aku berjanji tidak akan berulah kali ini."

"Kamu pikir aku percaya padamu?"

"Kamu boleh benar-benar membunuhku jika aku berbohong kali ini."

Yixing berdecak kesal. Ia mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah salah satu dari murid terbaiknya. Ia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan meminta Sehun menjadi sorotan utama di tiap pertunjukan.

"Dengan apa?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

Jongin mengerjap dengan tatapan kosong, "_I'm sorry, what_?"

"Aku boleh membunuhmu dengan senjata apa jika kamu menghilang lagi?"

Jongin bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak tahu Yixing benar-benar seserius ini menanggapi ucapannya. "Err... pistol? Pisau?"

Lelaki di depannya menggeleng, "Aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa membunuhmu pelan-pelan."

Jongin menoleh cepat, "_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HYUNG_? HAHAHAHA." Ujar Jongin sambil memaksakan tawanya.

Ia merasa keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya ketika Yixing hanya menjawab dengan kalimat singkat, "Aku serius."

Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat Yixing melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan racun? Ah, mungkin tambang? Jadi kamu bisa mati sesak nafas. Atau aku akan mengurungmu di suatu ruangan sampai kamu mati kelaparan."

Jongin segera mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Yixing ke _Psikiater_ saat itu juga.

Tapi karena ia telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak megacau kali ini, ia akhirnya menyetujui apapun konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya.

"Mungkin pilihan terakhir." Cetus Jongin, "Kamu tahu bagaimana rakusnya aku dengan makanan. Apa kamu ingat saat pulang latihan kamu sering mentraktirku dua mangkuk ramen?"

Yixing tersenyum saat mengingat itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin bukan hanya sebatas murid dan pelatih. Ia mulai membalas kalimat Jongin dengan berbagai memori yang lain. Yixing menemukan dirinya tertawa saat Jongin menyebutkan ia pernah lupa menutup resleting celananya di salah satu pertunjukan.

"Dan Sehun melihatku dengan tatapan _dude-zip-your-pants-or-i-will-shove-your-freaking-junk-off_." Papar Jongin dalam tawanya.

Ketika tawa mereka mereda, Yixing kembali memasang mimik serius, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin kembali?"

Jongin mengingat malam sebelumnya ketika ia menari di depan Kyungsoo. Ia ingat tentang perasaan membuncah yang menyenangkan kembali mengisi dadanya seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Dan ia ingat sebuah bibir yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sampai ia selesai menari. Seluruh alasan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kembali kesini.

Namun ia hanya memberikan sebuah jawaban singkat ke Yixing. "_Stuff_." Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "_A lot of stuffs_."

Dan itu ternyata bisa membuat Yixing melihat keseriusan Jongin kali ini lewat matanya.

* * *

Jongin pulang dengan hidung yang memar dan Monggu di tangannya-yang ternyata cukup menguras energi untuk mengambilnya kembali setelah berbagai bujukan seperti; 'Monggu, _are you mad with daddy_?', 'Oh, baiklah, aku minta maaf. Bisakah kamu berhenti mengiggitku?', '_C'mere_, aku akan memberi makan lebih banyak dari biasanya'.

Begitu Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang kembali terluka, ia tercekat, "Oh, _God_."

Kyungsoo segera berlari mengambil _First Aid Kit_-nya.

"Ini adalah pelajaran untukmu Kim Jongin, jangan pernah bermain-main lagi dengan perasaan orang lain." Sungut Kyungsso marah.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat Jongin gusar karena ia lebih dari bahagia untuk mengatakan, "Aku akan menari lagi."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat menatapnya akan tetapi sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah lelaki itu tidak lama kemudian. "Benarkah? Aku kira kamu masih mempertimbangkannya." Pekik Kyungsoo gembira.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia menyelami mata Kyungsoo dengan lama dan dalam, "Aku rasa, aku sudah menemukan alasanku untuk menari lagi."

* * *

**END OF PART 10 : FLYOVER**

* * *

_It's been a super hectic week for me_ ;A;

Mungkin buat yang udah baca _drabble_ aku, kalian bakal nemuin beberapa kesamaan sama _chapter_ ini. Karena emang awalnya kepikiran bikin_ drabble_ itu pas lagi ngerjain chapter ini. Hehehe :p (kalian bisa baca itu di_ tab stories_ aku kalo kalian tertarik)

_So_, di sini aku mau memunculkan Jongin yang mulai bangkit lagi dari keterpurukan. Dan sekalian mau ngaku, aku ternyata nggak begitu jago dengan adegan-adegan NC. Hahahaha. Jadi maaf banget kalo NC-nya terkesan biasa ajah XD

BTW, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT MY BABY NINI FINALLY HAD AN INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT? I'M SO PSYCHED ABOUT THIS. Oh, sorry i'm going to stop now.

Oke, jangan lupa saran, kritik serta _review_-nya lagi, yah! _I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**


	11. Mayor's Hall

_"Life's just a bunch of accidents, connected by one perfect end." _

**― Daniel C. Tomas**

.

**Warning : Please brace yourself. Just, please.**

.

* * *

_**Seoul, dua setengah tahun kemudian.**_

.

"_Excited_?" Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi berbalut _velvet_ warna merah itu. Tangannya menenangkan punggung sahabatnya yang terlihat tegang.

"_As fuck_." Jawab lelaki di sebelahnya singkat.

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri karena rasa gugup yang menyeruak mengambil alih semua bagian dalam otaknya. Ia melirik tirai di atas panggung yang masih tertutup.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, sambil terus berdoa semoga pertunjukan kali ini berjalan lancar.

_Black Swan _adalah tema yang Jongin angkat sebagai pertunjukan solo perdananya. Tertera di tiket berwarna keemasan bersama dengan nama 'KAI', sebuah _stage-name_ yang Kyungsoo pilih sendiri untuk Jongin.

Ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang duduk di deretan bangku yang sama.

"_It will be perfect_, Soo._ Calm down_." Baekhyun mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo dan ia hanya mampu mengangguk kaku.

Tao dan Kris terlihat bercakap-cakap, sambil sesekali melihat cincin berbentuk naga di jari manis mereka.

Itu adalah hal paling mengejutkan, Kyungsoo harus akui. Ia tidak menyangka dari semua teman-temannya, ternyata Tao dan Kris adalah yang pertama bertunangan. Kyungsoo mengira Chanyeol akan berinisiatif paling awal. Mengingat ia seperti l_ovesick puppy_ jika sedang bersama Baekhyun. Namun, lelaki itu ternyata menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan studinya yang tertunda. Baekhyun mengambil Manajemen Bisnis sebagai jurusan yang ia pilih setelah ayahnya kembali menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Terlalu banyak cerita yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu dua setengah tahun itu. Luhan duduk sendiri di sebelahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya sendiri. Jongin memilih Sehun sebagai _partner_ dalam beberapa tarian yang akan ia bawakan nanti. Setelah banyak pengingkaran yang Luhan lakukan, Kyungsoo lega akhirnya lelaki itu punya jawaban tegas ketika ada yang bertanya siapa Sehun; "Ksatria-ku. Dia adalah ksatria-ku."

Pertunjukan itu dimulai lima menit lagi yang terasa seperti satu dekade bagi Kyungsoo. Waktu bersamanya dengan Jongin dapat dihitung dengan jari dalam sebulan terakhir ini.

Itu terlalu sedikit untuk memenuhi dosis Jongin hariannya; tiga senyuman, dua tawa, dan satu ciuman.

Namun dengan kesibukan Jongin yang mulai menyamai miliknya, jadwal mereka banyak berbenturan. Ada kalanya ketika Jongin pulang, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas. Atau sebaliknya ketika Kyungsoo pulang ia melihat Jongin yang kelelahan dan hanya ingin segera istirahat.

Tapi hampir tidak pernah ada pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka. Karena mereka tahu, mereka sama-sama punya perasaan yang dalam untuk satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya berubah luar biasa sejak bertemu Jongin. Selama dua setengah tahun hubungan mereka, ia telah melihat banyak sekali versi Jongin yang membuatnya lebih jatuh cinta.

Ada versi manis Jongin, seperti yang ia perlihatkan ketika mereka resmi tinggal bersama di rumah lama Jongin. Kyungsoo yang pertama mempunyai ide itu. Karena ia merasa, rumah itu lebih memiliki banyak kenangan dibanding rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin menyetujuinya. Mereka akhirnya mulai merenovasi rumah itu sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Kyungsoo memilih warna biru untuk cat kamar utama.

Ketika Jongin menanyakan alasannya, Kyungsoo dengan riang menjawab, "Itu adalah warna langit. Dalam bahasa inggris, _sky_ punya rima yang sama dengan Kai. _It suits you the most_."

Lelaki di depannya tersenyum malu-malu.

Lalu hari berikutnya, Jongin membalas Kyungsoo dengan membawa banyak bibit bunga _Chrysanthemum_ warna ungu dan putih. Kali ini, giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya kepada Jongin.

Sambil menyerahkan sekop kecil dan sarung tangan berkebun, Jongin tersenyum. "_Chrysant_ ungu mengingatkanku dengan ibuku. Ayahku dulu juga menanamnya di sini. Ungu berarti doa agar seseorang lekas sembuh."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dan yang putih?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut, "Itu mengingatkanku padamu."

Ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan apa arti warna putih di bunga itu. Jongin hanya bersemu tanpa menjawab.

Hingga malamnya, Kyungsoo menemukan arti _Chrysant_ putih dalam tiga kata yang cukup membuatnya lupa cara bernafas; Kesetiaan, Kejujuran, Ketulusan.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mencium versi manis Jongin banyak-banyak sampai ia tertidur.

Ada juga versi kekanakan Jongin yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Seperti saat ia membeli dua tiket ke Jepang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka.

Lelaki itu langsung memberengut menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak suka kamu terus memberiku sesuatu ketika karirku masih belum stabil. Aku juga ingin membalasnya."

Kyungsoo mendesah, ia memperhatikan Jongin yang tidak mau duduk di sebelahnya. "_Sweetheart_, kamu tahu aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini."

Ekspresi Jongin tidak berubah, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka."

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kamu ingin aku membatalkannya?"

"_No_!" lelaki itu menyahut cepat, "Aku hanya tidak suka. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau."

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak '_SO WHAT THE DAMN HELL DO YOU WANT EXACTLY_?' saat itu juga. Namun, Jongin yang ada di depannya sekarang—dengan bibir mengerucut, rambut yang jatuh asal-asalan, dan pandangan yang tidak beralih dari kakinya justru memancing tawanya.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?" tanya Jongin gusar.

"_You're just ridiculous_. _Ridiculously cute and annoying at the same time_."

"Ugh,_ i hate you_."

"_No, you love me_."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"_I hate you because i love you so much_." Ucap Jongin yang masih memperhatikan tiket di tangannya. "Lagipula, berapa yang kamu habiskan untuk _trip_ ini?"

"Hanya setengah dari gaji bulananku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Rich bastard_." Gerutu Jongin di dadanya.

"Atau mungkin pangeran kaya yang tampan?" goda Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"_It's more like a Sugar daddy_."

"Hey!" Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "_Don't call me with that name, young man_!"

Jongin terkikik geli karena kemenangannya. Kyungsoo memberikan satu pukulan keras ke versi kekanakan Jongin.

Belum lagi versi posesif Jongin yang sering muncul tiba-tiba, bahkan pada sebuah pesta. Hal itu terjadi ketika Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk menghadiri pesta tahunan di Black Pearl. Seorang _Chef_ dari cabang Black Pearl mendekatinya, ia menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan basa-basi mengenai bidang kuliner. Namun mata Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari _Chef_ itu, layaknya elang yang mengincar mangsa dalam diam.

Dan serangan Jongin akhirnya dimulai ketika_ Chef_ itu menanyakan, "_So, Miste_r Do, saya sangat menikmati percakapan dengan anda. Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya sambil makan malam lain kali?"

Jongin segera berdiri dari kursi di belakang Kyungsoo, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat ke pinggang lelaki itu, lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. "_I'm sorry_, tapi sepertinya kekasihku punya kesibukan lain yang lebih penting._ Right, prince charming_?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa bersemu dengan senyum canggung ketika _Chef_ itu mengutarakan maaf hingga akhirnya berlalu.

Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo hingga tatapan lelaki itu bertemu dengannya. "_You. Me. Restroom. Now_."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah ketika melihat Jongin yang berjalan keluar dari _venue_ utama pesta itu.

_Ini tidak akan berakhir baik_. Desah Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu meneruskan pembicaraan dengan lelaki genit seperti tadi?" Serang Jongin begitu Kyungsoo menyusulnya masuk ke salah satu_ restroom_.

"Aku hanya bersikap sopan, Jongin."

Jongin menghimpitnya ke dinding marmer yang dingin di belakangnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo." Lelaki di depannya berdecak frustasi, "Apa kamu tidak lihat ia seperti ingin menelanjangimu, lalu menyetubuhimu sampai otakmu keluar?"

"Kamu bersikap berlebihan." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara parau, karena ia belum pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini.

Mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo yang berubah, Jongin menghela nafas.

"_No, baby, no_." Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo, "Aku khawatir. Apakah kamu sadar aku hampir gila memperhatikan banyaknya lelaki yang ingin memilikimu?" Jongin menjilat bibir lalu melanjutkan, "Aku takut waktu latihanku belakangan ini menyita kebersamaan kita. Dan dengan para lelaki itu yang mengetahui orientasimu, bagaimana bisa aku mengatasi ketakutanku?"

Kyungsoo segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke rahang Jongin. Di antara _stall-stall restroom_ dengan cahaya yang redup, ia mencium bibir Jongin dalam.

"_So, let them know_," bisik Kyungsoo ke telinga versi posesif lelaki itu, "_that_ Do Kyungsoo _is property of_ Kim Jongin."

Entah bagaimanapun, dari semua versi Jongin yang masih banyak lagi, ada satu hal yang paling tidak bisa Kyungsoo hindari.

_The Sex God Version_.

Karena versi manis Jongin tetap diikuti dengan, "_Such a beauty_. Kamu bahkan terlihat menarik dengan noda lumpur di bajumu."

Lalu Jongin melepas sarung tangan Kyungsoo. Memberikan ciuman sambil membimbingnya ke balik pohon besar di pekarangan rumah mereka. Bunga-bunga _Chrysant_ yang masih setengah tertanam menjadi saksi, ketika Kyungsoo meneriakkan nama Jongin begitu keras. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika tetangga di sekitar rumah itu mendengarnya. Karena Jongin menghujamnya dengan lembut namun tepat sasaran.

Jongin mencium bagian belakang leher sampai punggungnya sambil terus bergerak dan mengutarakan, "_You are so perfect, baby_."

Kyungsoo tercekat ketika akhirnya melihat noda lumpur di bajunya bercampur dengan noda yang lain.

Dan versi kekanakan Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menikmati pengalaman pertamanya berada di atas. Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa bertukar posisi adalah wajar dalam sebuah hubungan. Jongin juga ingin tahu peran mana yang lebih memuaskan Kyungsoo. Karena ia akhirnya berusaha mengalah setelah selalu mengambil alih permainan mereka. Ia tidak peduli berada di bawah atau di atas, selama itu semua bersama Kyungsoo.

Untuk menghilangkan kegugupan Kyungsoo, Jongin terus melemparkan kata-kata yang membangkitkan gairah lelaki itu.

"_Come on, daddy. Fuck me_."

Dan usaha Jongin berhasil. Kyungsoo ikut larut hingga akhirnya membalas Jongin.

"_You want daddy to fuck you_, huh?"

"_Yes, daddy please, please. I need you_."

Lalu Kyungsoo menggigit leher Jongin ketika seluruh miliknya berada di dalam lelaki itu. Ia mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang membuat Jongin terus melepaskan desahan dari bibirnya.

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia sedikit melambatkan hujamannya.

"Oh, _goddamn it_, Soo. Jangan menggodaku."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kotor? Bukankah anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman?"

Kyungsoo terhenyak dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Lelaki di bawahnya menyeringai.

"_Punish me, daddy. Punish me deep and hard_."

Sambil meredam rasa malunya, Kyungsoo memulai gerakannya sesuai apa yang Jongin mau. Mereka berdua berakhir dengan cairan lengket dan peluh di antara tubuh mereka.

Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang masih berada di dadanya.

"_So, daddy kink_, huh?" sindir Jongin yang setengah tertawa.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang. "Oh, _God._ Jangan pernah bicarakan ini lagi."

"Kenapa? Jika kamu menyukainya, kita bisa terus melakukan ini."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin, "Sungguh?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku akan lebih menyukainya jika kamu yang mendominasi."

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin dengan cepat menukar posisi mereka.

"_So_, Kyungsoo," Jongin memberikan senyum yang membuat tubuhnya merinding, "_who's your daddy_?"

Bibir Kyungsoo mengering, ia ingat apa yang Jongin lakukan setelah itu merupakan permainan terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

Namun versi posesif Jongin akan diikuti dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Lelaki itu berusaha untuk meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo ke atas meja wastafel _restroom_ itu. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin selagi lelaki itu sibuk membuka kancing celananya.

"Jongin, kamu belum mengunci pintu."

Lelaki itu menyeringai, "Lalu apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

Kyungsoo membelalak, "Seseorang bisa masuk dan-"

Jongin mengunci bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. "Kamu terlalu banyak bicara." Ia kembali menghisap leher Kyungsoo, "Lagipula, kamu tahu bagaimana cara mengusir mereka."

Wajah Kyungsoo terasa panas mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Jongin saat ini. Lelaki itu memberi seringai tipis ke arahnya, sebelum memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Kyungsoo. Ia menarik kaki Kyungsoo ke atas meja wastafel itu dan melenguh dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_You're so fucking adorable_. Aku tidak heran kenapa lelaki-lelaki itu ingin memasukimu."

Kyungsoo menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke bahu Jongin saat lelaki itu mulai bergerak.

"_Scream, baby. Scream my name_. Buat mereka tahu kita sedang sibuk di dalam sini."

Kyungsoo yang lepas kendali segera meneriakkan nama Jongin berkali-kali.

"_That's right, baby_. Biarkan siapapun tahu bahwa aku memilkimu."

Jongin mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Bibirnya masih belum berhenti menandai bagian-bagian tubuh Kyungsoo sambil terus berbisik '_mine_' dalam tiap hisapannya.

Lelaki itu menyerang titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan dalam hingga ia mengeluarkan sesenggukan yang meminta Jongin untuk menyentuh miliknya.

"Tidak boleh ada siapapun yang melihatmu memohon untuk dipuaskan seperti ini selain aku." Ucap Jongin yang hanya melingkarkan tangannya di milik Kyungsoo. Menghasilkan sengal putus asa dari bibir lelaki itu.

"_Whose your body belong to, baby? Tell me_."

Diantara pikirannya yang berteriak minta dikeluarkan, Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menjawab, "_Y-yours_, Jongin. _Yo-yours_."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "_Good boy_." Jongin akhirnya memompa milik Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya dengan teriakan menggema yang mungkin membuat seseorang di luar sana mendengarnya.

Ketika Jongin menyusulnya tidak lama kemudian, ia mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"Mungkin kamu benar, aku minta maaf karena telah berlebihan."

Kyungsoo mendesah sambil memeluk lelaki itu. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah aku hanya mencintaimu."

Saat mereka kembali ke _venue_ utama pesta itu, Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing untuk menyembunyikan banyak tanda merah di lehernya.

Ketika seseorang menanyakannya, ia bahkan dengan santai menjawab, "_My boyfriend gave me this_. Ia sedikit posesif akhir-akhir ini."

Kyungsoo tergelak melihat Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya memerah dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sorot cahaya lampu yang menerangi panggung itu mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan erat ketika tirai panggung itu mulai terbuka.

Di sana, di tengah panggung itu, sesosok lelaki berpakaian serba hitam, serta rambut keperakan yang ditata sedikit berantakan menyambutnya.

Iringan musik dengan _tuts_ piano mengalun lembut membungkam semua perhatian penonton di dalam gedung itu. Jongin mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai yang membuat setiap orang terkesima.

Rasa bangga menjalar di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya sekalipun, ketika lelaki itu melompat memutar kaki-kakinya seperti seorang _ballerino_.

Mata Jongin bertemu dengan matanya yang berada di kursi paling depan. Jongin tersenyum kecil seperti sedang mengisyaratkan rasa terima kasih karena telah mendukungnya selama ini.

Dan untuk beratus-ratus kalinya, Do Kyungsoo kembali menemukan alasan kenapa ia jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jongin.

Para pekerja otak di dalam kepalanya menyimpan semua alasan itu rapat-rapat dalam brankas besi tebal yang tidak satupun orang bisa menyentuhnya.

* * *

Mereka berkumpul di salah satu kafe dengan cahaya temaram setelah pertunjukan itu selesai. Jongin menarik nafas lega ketika semua orang yang duduk di meja itu memuji penampilannya dan Sehun malam ini.

Baekhyun yang berseberangan dengannya terus menirukan salah satu tarian Jongin yang berjudul '_Deep Breath_' dan berhasil membuat tawa yang menggema di ruang terbuka itu.

Beberapa pasang mata gadis di meja lain menatapnya sambil berbisik yang membuat lelaki di sebelahnya memasang muka masam sedari tadi.

"_I hate your fangirl_." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memainkan garpu di tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik lelaki itu mendekat, "_Don't be_. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jelas-jelas bahwa aku telah memiliki pasangan saat sedang wawancara kemarin?"

Lelaki di sebelahnya geming seperti tidak mendengar apapaun. Mimik wajah Kyungsoo makin masam ketika tiga gadis mendekat ke meja mereka. Jongin mendesah, ia bahkan tidak tahu popularitasnya yang masih seumur jagung telah menghasilkan banyak penggemar.

"Kai _oppa_, bolehkah kami meminta foto bersama?"

Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang dengan berat hati mengangguk.

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan membuat ketiga gadis itu memekik kegirangan. Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar, ketiga gadis itu memandang puas ke layar_ handphone_-nya. Mereka kembali berbisik yang membuat Jongin penasaran tentang apa yang gadis-gadis itu bicarakan. Melihat ekspresi Jongin, salah satu gadis mendekatinya.

"_Oppa_, apakah yang duduk di sebelahmu adalah kekasih yang kamu bicarakan kemarin?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Ya. Kalian ingin berkenalan dengannya?"

Mereka mengangguk cepat.

Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo pelan. Mata lelaki itu membesar ketika Jongin meraih bahunya.

"_This is_ Do Kyungsoo, _my boyfriend_."

Dengan kikuk, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan mendapatkan tiga nama dari gadis-gadis di depannya.

"_Oppa, he's so handsome_." Komentar gadis yang berambut panjang.

"Ya, kalian terlihat sangat serasi." Sahut gadis lainnya.

Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih lalu meminta izin untuk kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Gadis-gadis itu segera meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Jongin memperhatikan rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu berusaha menyembunyikan senyum yang tergambar di bibirnya.

"_So_, kamu masih membenci mereka?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mencibir.

"_Well_, selama semua _fangirl_-mu mengatakan aku tampan aku rasa itu tidak masalah."

Ketika mereka kembali duduk, meja itu ramai dengan topik mengenai Kris dan Tao.

"Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menjawab, "Ya! Kami sedang bertaruh siapa yang akan menyusul Kris dan Tao setelah ini."

"Yang pasti bukan aku dan Luhan. Dia masih sibuk merintis _pastry _barunya."

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sehun, "Kamu berencana untuk menikahiku?"

Lelaki di sebelahnya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan kosong, "K-kamu... tidak mau?"

"Ah, kamu pasti lupa siapa yang punya andil untuk melamar di hubungan ini."

"_It's me_." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sehun tercekat, "_My deer_ Luhan, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seseorang yang melompat hampir satu meter ketika bertemu laba-laba melamarku?"

"Oh Se-_Booty_-Hun, beraninya kamu membawa kelemahanku ke dalam masalah ini."

"Lagipula kamu tahu siapa yang selalu berada di bawah ketika kita sedang melakukannya."

Pipi Luhan langsung memerah dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"_Guys, come on_. Kalian bisa teruskan ini setelah kalian pulang." Potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Kurasa itu juga bukan aku dan Chanyeol." Sambung Baekhyun kembali ke topik yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan.

Semua mata di meja itu tertuju pada Jongin yang sedang memakan _condiment_-nya.

"_What_?" tanya Jongin heran dengan mulut penuh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Forget it, guys_. Si bodoh ini hanya peduli dengan perut dan karirnya."

Jongin menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Oh, kalian membicarakan sesuatu tadi?"

Tao mendengus, "_Well_, kamu hanya perlu menungggu, Soo. Mungkin sekitar..." Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang tidak bisa diam di tempatnya karena pesanan mereka tak kunjung datang. "Seabad lagi."

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki di sebelahnya dengan pandangan putus asa. Apa benar Jongin sama sekali tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih serius daripada ini?

Namun ketika melihat Jongin yang bersorak saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, Kyungsoo mendesah panjang.

"Ya, aku rasa seabad lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo membenarkan pernyataan Tao.

Ia memilin tangkai gelas _wine_-nya, mencoba mengalihkan berbagai bayangan tentang masa depan antara ia dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari Jongin dan Chanyeol yang saling bertukar pandang lalu terkikik dengan senyum licik.

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang aneh untuk Kyungsoo. Pagi tadi, Jongin meminjam mobilnya yang membuat Kyungsoo harus pulang mengendarai bus saat ini. Ia berniat mampir ke 3.6.5 dengan Luhan, namun lelaki itu mengatakan dia mempunyai rencana lain yang membuatnya harus segera pergi. Saat di 3.6.5 ia tidak menemukan Kris maupun Tao. Baekhyun juga sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia mendengus saat pintu bus terbuka di halte tujuannya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gontai. Ia membuka _handphone_ dan tidak menerima pesan apapun dari kekasihnya. Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit. Jongin tidak pernah melewatkan seharipun tanpa memenuhi kotak pesannya. Lelaki itu selalu mengganggu Kyungsoo kapanpun ia punya waktu.

Seperti misalnya kemarin, Jongin mengirimkan sebuah _'I love you, prince Soo. Have a great day ahead_' di pagi hari, '_Apa kamu sudah makan siang_?' diikuti dengan apa yang Jongin makan untuk siang itu di jam satu, dan 'D_rive safe! Semoga kamu tidak terlalu lelah karena kamu butuh energi untuk sesuatu yang lain ketika sampai di rumah nanti ;)_' sesaat setelah ia pulang kerja.

Dengan kecewa Kyungsoo memasukkan_ handphone_-nya kembali ke saku. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat beberapa anak kecil mendekatinya.

"_Oppa_, ini untukmu!" Pekik salah satu anak perempuan berkuncir kuda sambil menyerahkan satu bunga _Chrysant_ warna putih.

Anak-anak yang lain segera melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bertanya, mereka berlari dengan cepat sambil terkikik geli.

Di salah satu tangkai dari kedelapan bunga _Chrysant_ itu, terdapat _sticky notes_ dengan tulisan tangan yang berantakan.

.

_Hello, adorable prince :)_

_._

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia menggenggam bunga itu lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Kris berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil menyerahkan tujuh bunga _Chrysant_ ke tangan Kyungsoo. Sebuah _sticky notes_ kembali tertempel di tangkai bunga itu.

.

_Do you like them? Guess who's prettier than these flowers!_

.

Ia menatap Kris meminta penjelasan, namun Kris justru mendorongnya untuk melangkah lebih lanjut.

Kali ini, ia disambut oleh Tao. Lelaki itu menyerahkan enam bunga _Chrysant_ yang ia sembunyikan di punggungnya.

.

_It's you :)_

_._

Tanpa bertanya apapun, ia segera mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sudah menunggunya. Luhan kembali memberinya lima bunga yang sama.

.

_Setelah berbagi tiap menit denganmu, aku menyadari kamu punya berbagai profesi dalam kota di kepalaku._

.

Kyungsoo membuka pagar depan rumahnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang mengenakan topi polisi. Empat tangkai bunga _Chrysant_ di tangan lelaki itu, kini berpindah ke tangan Kyungsoo.

.

_**A Police**_

_Karena kamu mengatur dengan baik kekacauan di dalam sana._

.

Ia kembali berjalan dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan jas _snelli_ panjang. Ia menyerahkan tiga tangkai bunga ke Kyungsoo.

.

**_ A Doctor_**

_Karena kamu mengobati apapun yang membuatku terluka._

.

Kyungsoo tertawa, karena yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah Sehun yang memakai seragam bercorak hijau keabu-abuan.

"Oh _my God_, kenapa kamu mau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo di tengah tawanya.

Sehun mengangkat alis, "Kamu tahu dia punya cara yang menyebalkan untuk membujuk seseorang."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan dua tangkai bunga _Chrysant_ ke Kyungsoo. Ia kembali membaca _notes_ yang tertera di situ.

.

_**An Army**_

_Karena kamu adalah pertahanan paling kuat yang membuatku bisa terus berdiri._

.

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya mulai panas saat ini.

"_Go get him_, Hyung." Ujar Sehun sambil membimbing Kyungsoo ke ruang tengah.

Di ruangan itu, ia melihat Jongin yang mengenakan jas rapi sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Lelaki itu mengambil langkah pelan, lalu menyerahkan satu bunga _Chrysant_ terakhir ke Kyungsoo.

"_Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy_." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti tertarik ke atas.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi senyummu mengatakan sebaliknya." Jawab Jongin tenang.

"Jadi dalam rangka apa semua ini? Bukankah ulang tahun kita masih lama?"

Jongin menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Kyungsoo, "Apa kamu tidak ingin untuk tahun berikutnya kita merayakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku menemui kedua orangtuamu lusa kemarin." Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk membaca _sticky notes_ yang tertempel di tangkai bunga _Chrysant_ terakhirnya.

.

_**A Mayor**_

_Karena kamu punya hak sepenuhnya atas apapun yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang, nanti, dan selama yang kamu mau._

.

Ketika selesai membacanya, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sudah berlutut di hadapannya.

"_Prince, my adorable prince_. Satu hari tanpa adanya dirimu, maka duniaku berubah kaku dan membosankan. Karena kamu adalah porosnya. Kamu yang menggerakkan tiap rotasi di dalam sana."

Jongin meraih salah satu tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai gemetar.

"_I will never love anyone else as much as i love you. I want to make you mine and only mine in the rest of my lifetime_. _So_, Do Kyungsoo,"

Lelaki itu membuka kotak beludru berwarna biru tua yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Sebuah cincin dengan ornamen sederhana langsung menyambut Kyungsoo. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding karena bahagia.

Kyungsoo merasa bisa mati saat ini juga.

"_Will you please, marry me_?"

Nada Jongin begitu lembut saat mengucapkan itu. Kyungsoo berurai air mata. Ia mengatur nafasnya ketika Jongin tersenyum penuh kasih menunggu jawabannya.

"_Y-yes_." Kyungsoo melihat mata Jongin berbinar penuh kelegaan dan ia merasa apapun di sekitarnya tidak lagi berarti. "_A thousand times yes_, Jongin."

Jongin berdiri, menyejajarkan matanya dengan Kyungsoo lalu meraih jari manis Kyungsoo.

"_Thankyou._.. _thankyou, baby_._ I will never ever let you down_."

Bibir Jongin tidak berhenti tersungging. Ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit bengkak karena menangis, lelaki itu terus menggigit bibir merahnya, dan pandangannya saat ini telah menghanyutkan semua kerumitan jalan takdir yang Jongin tempuh.

Kyungsoo adalah jawaban dari semua pintanya.

Kyungsoo melihat cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya, ia mengenggam kuat tangkai-tangkai bunga_ Chrysant_ di tangannya. Jongin masih menatapnya malu-malu dengan wajah memerah dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ikut bersemu.

"_I love you_." Kyungsoo berbisik dengan suara serak. "_I love you so much_, Kim Jongin."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia menarik rahang Kyungsoo mendekat, "_And i love you the most_, Do Kyungsoo."

Lalu satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir Jongin terasa seperti harapan dan masa depan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Beberapa pasang mata yang lain menatap mereka dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kita harus memberi tahu mereka kalau kita masih di sini?" Bisik Baekhyun sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita pergi diam-diam." Jawab Luhan cepat.

"Ugh, ya kita lebih baik pergi sekarang." Balas Kris yang melihat Jongin mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Mereka mengendap diam-diam menuju pintu depan. Dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang, Sehun mengirimkan doa kepada pasangan itu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka, "Apa kamu sadar mereka memperhatikan kita sejak tadi?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Ya, aku sengaja menciummu agar mereka pergi."

Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin, "_You're unbeliveable,_ Kim Jongin."

"Bukankah karena itu kamu mencintaiku," Jongin mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengagumi seseorang dalam pelukannya, "Kim Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Itu terdengar sempurna."

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu menambahkan, "Segala sesuatu tentang dirimu akan selalu sempurna."

Karena Kyungsoo telah melalui jembatan besar untuk masuk ke gerbang kotanya, lalu masuk ke jalan tol tanpa perlu banyak usaha. Kyungsoo melewati banyak gang, jalan, sebelum sampai ke daerah pinggiran, pusat kota sampai ke ibu kotanya. Kyungsoo bahkan membuat tanaman di taman kotanya kembali bersemi. Dan setelah melintas jalan layang yang panjang, lelaki itu sampai.

_Bridge, gate, highways, streets, alleys, suburban, urban, capital, central park, flyover, and here_.

_Mayor's Hall._

Jantung pemerintahan di dalam kepalanya. Kyungsoo telah menjadi penguasa tertinggi yang bisa mempengaruhi bagaimana kehidupannya kelak. Mereka berdua akhirnya menandatangani diplomasi resmi untuk saling mengatur maupun merombak semua distrik dalam kepala mereka.

Dan Jongin meyakini bahwa setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**END OF PART 11 : MAYOR'S HALL**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

_So, basically, this is the end of my story._

_OH, MY GOD_! Aku minta maaf nggak ngasih _warning_ apapun di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Dan aku berharap ini nggak bakal jadi masalah buat kalian :'(

Karena aku kurang bisa berkutat sama ide cerita yang terlalu panjang. So... yeah... Semoga kalian nggak kecewa.

Kalian bisa baca bagian _epilogue_ di _chapter_ berikutnya.

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**


	12. Epilogue

** EPILOGUE**

* * *

Kyungsoo menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia memakirkan mobil ke garasi rumahnya dengan gusar. Beberapa kritikus makanan yang tadi siang datang tiba-tiba, membuatnya was-was apa yang akan dituliskan oleh mereka mengenai Black Pearl. Ia membanting pintu mobilnya keras. Seluruh badannya menjerit meminta istirahat karena banyaknya permintaan para kritikus itu. Yang ia inginkan begitu nanti membuka pintu rumah, hanyalah berendam dalam air hangat, membaca buku favoritnya, dan mungkin sedikit menyesap anggur putih.

Akan tetapi semua keinginan itu sirna karena saat ia masuk, Kyungsoo melihat beberapa buku bertebaran di lantai, _crayon_ yang sudah patah ujungnya, dinding yang penuh dengan gambar beruang dan pororo, serta seorang anak kecil yang mengembangkan sayap—iya, itu benar-benar sayap dan berteriak, "_Appa, Appa! Look i'm a chicken_!"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil membungkuk ke anak lelaki itu. "_My little champ_, Kim Taeoh, _where's your daddy_?"

Taeoh terkikik sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar utama.

"_Appa_ ingin bicara dengan _daddy_ sebentar, bagaimana jika kamu bermain lagi?"

Taeoh memberengut lalu menggeleng. "Taeoh mau main sama _Appa!_"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, "_Appa_ akan menyusulmu._ Appa_ janji tidak akan lama."

Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Janji?" anak itu mengulurkan kelingking kecilnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Janji." Kyungsoo melingkarkan kelingkingnya sebelum mengecup kening Taeoh.

Ia mengusap kepala Taeoh sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah kamar utama sambil menahan makiannya dalam hati.

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang?" Jongin berkutat dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang merupakan desain ilustrasi pertunjukan selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar itu yang membuat Jongin menoleh cepat.

"Apa seseorang sedang ingin dilayani sekarang?" Goda Jongin dengan senyum nakal.

Kyungsoo berdesis lalu memukul lengan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali jangan lagi memberikan kostum yang aneh-aneh pada anak kita."

"_But_, Soo... _He looks so cute_!"

Kyungsoo mengiggit bagian dalam pipinya, ia harusnya tidak menyetujui ide ini dari awal. Hal itu bermula ketika mereka sedang berjalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Jongin melihat kostum pororo yang punya ukuran sama dengan Taeoh. Mereka akhirnya membeli dan menikmati bagaimana menggemaskannya anak mereka dalam kostum _penguin_ itu. Namun, Jongin tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia mulai membawa banyak kostum lain setelahnya. Crong di hari berikutnya, Rilakkuma lusa kemudian, lalu Godzilla, Snoopy, Winnie the Pooh, bahkan Tao ikut memberinya kostum panda yang sama dengan anaknya dan Kris.

Taeoh yang sudah terbiasa memakai kostum-kostum itu mulai enggan memakai pakaian biasa. Ia akan berteriak protes 'Taeoh mau jadi beruang hari ini!' ketika Kyungsoo hanya membawakannya kaus lengan panjang.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

Kyungsoo segera menarik lengan Jongin lalu membuka pintu kamar itu. Di ruang tengah mereka, Taeoh sedang mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya seperti berusaha terbang melewati Monggu yang sudah tidak selincah dulu.

"Kamu lihat? Dia bahkan bertingkah seperti ayam sungguhan." Sungut Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin menyanggah ketika Taeoh menggerakkan kakinya seakan sedang mencakar tanah. Ia menelan ludah. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan yang mengancam.

"_Fine_. Aku akan berhenti memberikannya kostum."

Merasa puas dengan jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar lalu menggendong Taeoh ke dadanya.

"_Hello, little champ_. Apa _daddy_ sudah memberimu makan?"

Anak itu menggeleng sambil terkikik. Tangan kecilnya bermain-main di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin, namun lelaki itu hanya menunduk dan tidak berani memandangnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan untuk makan malam hari ini?"

"_Chicken_!" Sorak Jongin dan Taeoh bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mendesah, saat mengadopsi Taeoh ia berpikir anak ini hanya punya kemiripan fisik dengan Jongin. Namun ternyata, takdir memintanya untuk berhadapan dengan dua Jongin sekaligus dalam hidupnya.

Ulang dan garis bawah, _Dua Jongin._

_What a great life_. Keluh Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Akan tetapi, ia selalu ingat mengapa dua Jongin ini membuatnya betah berlama-lama di rumah.

Karena setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, Taeoh akan duduk di sebelah rak piring sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang membersihkan semua cucian malam itu. Lalu setelahnya, mereka akan memeluk Kyungsoo, mengecup kedua pipinya—Jongin di kiri, Taeoh di kanan sambil berteriak riang, "Terimakasih makan malamnya, _Appa!_"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengatur kesibukannya sedemikian rupa sehingga mereka masih tetap bisa berkumpul di malam hari. Menjadi pasangan Kim Jongin sekaligus Kai bukan sesuatu yang mudah awalnya untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sering mendapat tatapan sinis dari para penggemar Jongin karena telah membuat Jongin menikah di usia muda.

Ada hari di mana Jongin harus memeluk Kyungsoo, meyakinkan bahwa itu hanya sebagian dari penggemarnya saja, dan kenyataan jika Jongin akan selalu ada di samping Kyungsoo.

Ia mendapat keyakinan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya saat suatu malam Jongin mengutarakan dengan nada ringan, "Apa kamu tidak merasa rumah ini butuh tambahan penghuni lain?"

Lalu hadirlah Taeoh. Sejak adanya Taeoh dalam hidup mereka, Kyungsoo seperti melupakan tentang semua masalah sebelumnya.

Jongin sering menemukan dirinya tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan, 'Dia benar-benar mirip sepertimu' sampai lama-kelamaan itu berubah menjadi, 'Kenapa dia harus benar-benar mirip sepertimu?'.

Namun Jongin tahu Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia tahu mereka lebih dari bahagia.

Saat tiba waktu tidur, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin mendekat. Ia memandang Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak bicara. "Apa kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke batang tubuh lelaki itu, "Ya," Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, bersyukur berkali-kali sebuah kejadian sederhana ternyata memimpinnya sampai bertemu dengan lelaki yang luar biasa, "Aku berpikir, kenapa kamu begitu mengagumkan?"

Kyungsoo tersipu. Bertahun-tahun bersama lelaki ini dan Jongin masih bisa membuatnya tersipu.

"_You are being cheesy again_."

Jongin tersenyum, ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo, membuat jari lelaki itu mengerut di samping bajunya, lalu mulai membawa ciuman mereka lebih dalam lagi.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku membuatmu berteriak saat kita sedang bercinta?" tanya Jongin yang masih enggan melepaskan bibirnya.

"Entah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Tepat ketika Jongin menindih Kyungsoo, suara rengekan datang dari luar pintu kamar. Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Jongin segera berlari keluar lalu menggendong anak lelakinya ke atas tempat tidur mereka sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Aku rasa dia bermimpi buruk." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Taeoh yang akhirnya kembali tertidur di pelukan Jongin.

Ia menarik selimut sampai ke dada anak lelaki itu lalu mengecup keningnya lama.

Jongin merasakan getaran yang merangkak di tengkuknya ketika melihat itu.

"Hey,_ baby_."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kamu tidak merasa rumah ini butuh tambahan penghuni lagi?"

"Oh, jangan memulai percakapan ini lagi." Desis Kyungsoo. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, setelah ia merasakan hangat nafas Taeoh di ujung jarinya, ia menambahkan, "Tapi, mungkin anak perempuan akan membuat kita lengkap."

Raut muka Jongin berubah cerah membayangkan ada kaki-kaki kecil anak perempuan yang berlarian di rumah mereka. Ia berencana untuk memberikan kostum peri atau mungkin Cinderella tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo menguap lebar, Jongin segera memanjangkan lengannya untuk mendekap Kyungsoo dengan Taeoh di antara mereka.

"_Good night, prince_."

"_Good night, sweetheart_."

Jongin merasakan dua pasang lengan yang begitu nyaman, begitu sempurna menyentuh tubuhnya. Semesta tidak pernah mengacaukan segalanya sejak ia kembali bersama Kyungsoo. Sejak ia mengaku jatuh cinta. Sejak ia punya keyakinan bahwa tiap jalan punya akhir yang indah.

Pernyataan ayahnya benar.

Dan Jongin berjanji suatu hari nanti, ia akan mengatakan itu ke anak lelaki yang sedang melingkar di dadanya—dan anak perempuan yang baru saja mereka bicarakan;

_"Ketika nanti dunia mulai kejam, jatuh cintalah."_

* * *

**CONCATENATE : THE END**

* * *

_I HOPE I DIDN'T RUIN THIS STORY. Please guys, tell me what you think_ :')

Oiya ada beberapa orang yang _review_ sebelumnya kayanya langsung lompat ke _chapter_ ini tanpa baca yang_ chapter_ 11 karena aku langsung _update_ 2 _chapter_ sekaligus. Jangan kelewatan yang _chapter_ 11 nya yah :D

_So_, ini adalah cerita paling panjang yang pernah aku bikin, dan berkat dukungan kalian aku bisa nyelesaiin cerita ini. *ciumin satu-satu*

Pengennya sih bales _review_ satu-satu, sumpah. Tapi tugas kuliah lagi banyak-banyaknya, euy. *sunda-nya keluar*

Secara garis besarnya, terimakasih yang ikut cemburu sama karena Jongin _sweet_ banget sama Kyungsoo, terimakasih buat yang ikut bete pas mereka lagi berantem, terimakasih yang terus setia_ review_ karena nunggu selipan dari_ pair_ lain (serius, aku awalnya cuma mau jadiin _slight_ jadi maaf banget kalo dikit), terimakasih buat yang ngerekomendasiin FF ini ke temennya, terimakasih buat yang bikin _hashtag pen name_ aku dan di_ tag_ ke IG-nya Kai (_I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE YOU REALLY DID THAT!_), terimakasih buat yang terus dukung dan ikut larut dalam tiap _chapter-_nya. Intinya, terimakasih buat semua yang udah_ review_ FF ini mulai dari _chapter_ awal sampai akhir, atau mungkin di tengah _chapter_, atau mungkin baru _chapter_ kemarin. _It's okay_! Karena semua _review_ berharga buat aku, aku jadi tahu ternyata ada yang baca FF ini dari semua tanggapan kalian, hehehe.

Buat yang nemu FF ini setelah tamat, please tetep _review_, yah!

_AND I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE SIDE STORY WILL BE_... *_drumroll_* **HunHan : Knight in Shinning Armor**

_Please look forward for it_! XD Semoga aja tugas kuliahnya segera bersahabat biar cepet bisa _publish_, hehehe~

Oke, semoga kita bertemu lagi di FF yang lain, yah:)))))_ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

_KAISOO FTW!_

**-RedSherr88-**


End file.
